All Fun and Games 'Til Someone Gets Hurt
by cxenaki
Summary: Emma and Regina engage in a little game of cat and mouse, each trying to get the best of the other. What happens when lust becomes something more? Will they be able to take down their guarded walls in order to see what will become of them? Or will their pride and dark secrets become too much? Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'd like to give a little warning that this chapter in particular has some rough sex in it. Just thought I'd give a heads up for those not really into that. Although, it won't be the whole story, so bear with me. :) Thanks for choosing to read this story! Reviews are gold.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts.**

* * *

"How dare she!" Regina growled under her breath, a rectangular black object clutched tightly at her side, as she marched purposefully along the remaining few feet of the sidewalk before entering Emma's apartment building. Storming up the stairs, her six-inch heels thudded against the wood beneath them creating a recognizable echo that could incite fear into any resident within two floors of the brunette. Reaching the second floor, she immediately turned toward the left and marched her way up to the faded white door that separated her from the target of her rage.

Pounding heavily on the wooden door, she gritted her teeth together, listening for a response. Taking a moment to adjust her appearance and portray a sense of calmness she did not feel, she shook her head lightly to allow her short brunette tresses to fall neatly in place, while using her free hand to smooth out any creases in her tight, black pencil skirt. She grabbed gently at the opening of her blue blouse, moving the shirt slightly to the left in an attempt to align her shirt with the center of her ample cleavage.

Not yet hearing any response from within the apartment, she pounded yet again on the door, yelling, "Swan, open this door right now!" Only pausing for a moment, she decided to rap her knuckles violently against the peeling wood again before it was swiftly pulled from beneath her hand.

"Jesus!" Emma yelled, her hand still on the door knob. "I thought Mary Margaret was here to get it! Calm down!" Finally coming to the realization of who had caused such a ruckus, she rolled her eyes irritably, before gesturing her hand in front of her. "Of course, it's you. Who else would practically beat down the door until…" Before she could finish her sentence, the brunette had pushed past Emma, shoving her out of the way with her jacket clad shoulder. "Oh, come in, Madame Mayor. Make yourself at home." Emma's voice dripped with sarcasm as she closed the door with a bit of force, causing the slamming noise to reverberate off the walls in the living room of the apartment.

Raising the black rectangular object that had initiated this hateful quest, Regina turned to face the Sheriff near the door, asking, "Miss Swan, what is this?"

Emma arched her eyebrow in mock confusion, as the answer to the brunette's question was obvious. She shrugged her shoulders before biting back, "Well, Madame Mayor, that would be a walkie talkie. You see, you press the button down on the side and…"

"I very well know what it is!" Regina snapped.

Not fazed by the anger directed towards her, Emma shrugged again, purposefully feigning ignorance and furthering the Mayor's irritation. "Then why ask?" She leaned her back against the door, the exposed skin of her shoulders prickling with tiny goosebumps after meeting the cold wood, her white tank top doing little to stop the sudden chill. Crossing her skinny jean clad ankles, Emma raised her hand, finding a sudden interest in her nails. After having so many fights with the illustrious Mayor, Emma knew all too well how much the hateful woman despised being ignored.

Regina flashed her teeth in anger, her upper lip rising slightly where her small scar grazed the top of her red painted lips. Moving so swiftly that she practically glided across the floor, she swatted the blonde's hand away, and in its position in her eye sight, she again showed her the walkie talkie. "You gave this to my son as a way to communicate with you after I explicitly gave you instructions to stay away from him."

Looking up into the chocolate brown orbs wide with anger, Emma flashed her a knowing smirk before replying, "And why do you assume I'm involved?" Emma knew very well that she was treading in dangerous waters. But their regular arguments had become sort of a game to the fiery blonde. Of course, she never went seeking out a verbal altercation with Regina, as that would be sort of masochistic in a way. But if the fight, or rather the Mayor, found her, she might as well at least have the upper hand. Irritating the formidable brunette served as a source of amusement for the Sheriff, and finding new ways to do so was an entertaining challenge. Today, however, the woman seemed beyond her normal level of vexation, and Emma seemed wary, but only for a moment, about making the situation worse.

"Well, why else would my son have this device then, hm?"

The tension between the two women rose once again, as Emma weighed her options. This game of theirs, this cat and mouse of sorts, always created an odd feeling within the blonde that she couldn't quite put a name to. As much as the brunette irritated her, she fascinated her. The arrogant way in which she went about her business grated on the Sheriff's every nerve, yet when she was able to knock the Mayor down a peg or two, she experienced a sense of excitement. Had she not known any better, she could almost say that going toe to toe with the regal woman was arousing. As both women had alpha dog personalities, Emma wrote it off as just an inflation of her ego, as getting the better of the sassy brunette was quite the accomplishment.

Regina straightened her posture once again, attempting to appear slightly taller than the Sheriff, when in reality, the two were only about the same height with the help of Regina's heels. Emma subconsciously raked her eyes over the ample amount of cleavage the Mayor presented, biting the inside of her cheek. "Miss Swan," Regina interrupted the blonde's thoughts, taking note of the younger woman's gaze. "Did you not hear my question? Or are you just too stupid to comprehend what I've asked?"

Standing up straighter and removing herself from the door, Emma rolled her green eyes, deciding that if Regina was going to play dirty and insult her personally, she could do the same. "No, I heard you, Madame Mayor. I was just thinking about how silly it is that you're here asking me about this." Knitting her brow together in confusion, Regina regarded her curiously, daring her to continue. "Shouldn't you already know what Henry's been up to if you were as great of a mother as you say you are?"

Brown eyes darkened in rage as she threw herself at Emma, wrapping her hand tightly around her throat. Emma's right hand instinctually swung forward to knock Regina's hand away, but the Mayor immediately dropped the walkie talkie and caught her arm mid-swing, pinning it to the door. "How dare you insult my ability to mother my son!", Regina growled furiously. "You have no right! You-," Emma's left hand had come to grasp the brunette's wrist, but made no attempt to remove it from her throat. Regina paused, feeling the blonde's skin hot against her forearm. She looked into her eyes and saw green orbs suddenly darken, her pupils dilated immensely, a mixture of fear and arousal present.

Smiling wickedly at the advantage this provided, the Mayor decided that there was no better way to make the Sheriff pay than to use her as her pet, eliminating the irksome blonde's attempts for dominance and control, while also getting off. Keeping one hand tightly around the blonde's throat, the other pinning her small wrist to the white painted wood beside her head, Regina slammed her body flush against Emma's, pinning her roughly, causing her to grunt in discomfort. Leaning in close to her ear, she growled, "You will pay for this, Swan," before removing her hand from her airway and biting down roughly on the pale flesh of Emma's throat.

Gasping in both pain and pleasure, Emma's eyes snapped shut, still remaining entirely submissive to the brunette aggressively exploring the exposed flesh of her neck. Her left hand that had grasped at the Mayor's wrist was now seeking purchase in the brunette's black blazer, instinctually pulling her closer. Pressing herself more fully onto Emma, the older woman released her small wrist and allowed her hands to wander across the taut plane of the Sheriff's stomach, inhaling the scent of vanilla, as toned muscles twitched beneath her fingertips.

Suddenly rejecting this nearly intimate moment, Regina bit down hard on Emma's collarbone, deftly undoing the button of her jeans, and sliding her hand beneath the cotton boy shorts separating her from the blonde's hot sex. Without warning, she thrust two fingers into her core, wincing slightly as the blonde's nails gripped angrily at her shoulder and the back of her neck, her scream much louder than anticipated. Emma sucked her lip between her teeth, biting back another yelp as Regina thrust viciously into her ill-prepared sex. Each thrust became less painful than the previous as a flow of wet arousal coated Regina's talented fingers, creating much needed lubrication.

Regina growled huskily into her ear, blonde hair tickling her nose, "Without even trying, I have you soaked. You're just a dirty little -," Strong hands came into violent contact with her shoulders, shoving her toward the middle of the living room. Emma's eyes blazed with anger and intense arousal, her bought of submissiveness gone for the moment. She stalked toward the rather stunned Mayor, hands balled into fists at her sides, jeans still unbuttoned, and hair somewhat disheveled. The older woman swallowed thickly, a tad bit of fear sinking in the pit of her stomach. Or maybe it was her own arousal spiking at the sight of the sexy blonde Sheriff striding toward her, the pale expanse of her neck already turning a deep red hue.

Emma shoved Regina once more, the backs of the brunette's legs slamming into the couch causing the older woman to fall backwards onto it. Before her weight had settled from her fall, Emma's hand grabbed Regina's right shoulder and pushed her to the left, forcing her to lie down on the couch in an awkward half-seated, half-lying position. The younger woman swung her leg up onto the couch and over Regina's hips, seemingly enjoying this sudden display of dominance and control. With a sneer, Emma pressed her shin against Regina's hip, pressing it down into the couch, successfully maneuvering the brunette to lie fully on her back.

Staring down at the gorgeous woman between her thighs, the Sheriff subconsciously licked her lips and leaned closer to the red painted lips below her. She wanted to kiss Regina. She wanted to feel luscious plump lips moving against her own, tasting what she had unwillingly dreamt of before. But a kiss was too kind, too intimate. This was hate sex, both women supposedly despising each other, simply relieving the sexual tension that had been flourishing between them. Of course, she would admit, to herself alone, that the Mayor was one of the most stunningly beautiful women she had ever seen, and that is what spurred her sexual lust for the brunette.

Lips parted and panting, the brunette watched with wide eyes as Emma closed the distance. Their breath mingled between them, green eyes searching brown for something unspoken, the tension beginning to suffocate them. Emma's lips ghosted against Regina's as if she was going to kiss her. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut, awaiting the feeling of soft pink flesh against her own, when suddenly, a sharp sting overwhelmed her. Her eyes snapped open once again, pulling her head away from the source of the pain in her bottom lip. Suddenly tasting metallic scarlet on her tongue, she knew the blonde bitch bit her. Shocked at being assaulted in such a way, Regina lifted her hand to wipe at her mouth, cursing herself for displaying a moment of weakness in waiting so patiently for the Sheriff's kiss. In her moment of self-berating, she was defenseless against the strong pale hands that gripped angrily at the front of her shirt, tearing it open, sending a few buttons flying across the room, skittering on the floor in various directions.

Instantly enraged, the brunette released an animalistic scream, grabbing the Sheriff, and throwing her onto the floor, landing roughly on top of her, not caring in the slightest that her knee planted directly between the blonde's toned stomach and her ribcage. Ignoring the pained groan from the woman below her, Regina pulled her arm far behind her head before swinging it back, her hand coming into swift contact with a pale cheek. "Bitch!" she yelled, her own scream drowning out Emma's yelp of pain.

Hovering over Emma, Regina took a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving in time with the blonde's beneath her, her legs sliding to either side of the younger woman's midsection. Expecting a furious response from the Sheriff after being slapped, the Mayor raised her eyebrow in confusion when Emma smirked up at her, not seemingly fazed by it at all. Her gaze remained fixated on the woman below her as she watched with fascination. Emma slid her fingers up toned thighs and under Regina's pencil skirt, bunching it up as she went, eventually slipping through the waistband of black lace underwear, and pulling them downward. Regina observed as a pink tongue flicked out to wet pale lips before wedging itself between pearly white teeth in excitement, Regina's subconsciously doing the same. The scene before her was almost unreal and she could feel her arousal dripping down the inside of her leg, wiggling uncomfortably as Emma guided her to shift her weight in order to get the underwear off. Emma slipped them off one leg, then the other, watching as they clung to the brunette's flawless skin, damp from sweat. Removing them entirely, Emma balled them in her hand and rested her hand at her side for a moment, maintaining the Mayor's gaze as well as her attention, while she secretly slipped black lace into the pocket of her jeans.

Shaking her head and coming out of her daze, Regina regained her regal composure. Emma was willingly submitting to her, and she wasn't about to let this chance slip through her fingers. Moving her thighs from around Emma's midsection to either side of her head, she blushed slightly when she heard the blonde faintly whisper, "Fuck, yes…" in apparent appreciation of the Mayor's hot sex. Not waiting another moment, Emma pressed against the inside of the older woman's knees, causing her to spread her legs a little further and lower herself closer to her eager mouth.

Nipping lightly at olive toned skin on the inside of Regina's thighs, she chuckled softly as the latter woman wound her fingers in blonde silk, pulling gently. She reprimanded, "Don't you dare mark me, Miss Swan, or so help me G- _ah!_ " Her last word became a loud moan as Emma's hot tongue swept through slick folds, tasting the very essence of the woman she was supposed to despise. Regina's grip in her hair had become tighter, as her free hand searched her own chest, lifting the matching lace bra cup up, and freeing a dusky, pert nipple. She pinched and tweaked it in her hand, rocking her hips slightly against Emma's expert tongue that was swirling in deliciously pleasant circles around her clit.

Watching the woman towering above her, Emma moaned in appreciation at the sight, her own nipples hardening and her core aching. She wanted to be touched, to be roughly fucked, but for now, she'd put that aside in order to taste the Mayor's essence that was coating her chin and cheeks. As if her taste wasn't enough, the sounds the older woman was making caused another wave of wet arousal to soak her skin-tight jeans. Wrapping her hands around the thighs surrounding her face, she dragged her nails roughly along the inside of olive skin, flicking her tongue mercilessly over the hardened nub before her. Regina released another moan, thrusting her hips more firmly against the blonde's hot and talented tongue.

Knowing better than to think that Emma would get her turn if she didn't finish Regina off first, the Sherriff upped the ante, replacing her quick moving tongue with two flat fingers before slipping her tongue inside of the gorgeous Mayor. Rapidly approaching climax, Regina did her best to keep her pleasant reactions concealed, as she never allowed her pets to know the effect they had on her. Allowing Emma to know she had a very talented mouth would only cause a spike in her confidence, something the Mayor could not allow. She bit the inside of her cheek, holding in another loud moan, as her walls began to clench around Emma's tongue.

Doing her best to maintain her dominance, she gripped blonde hair roughly between her fingers, eliciting a small yelp from Emma, before commanding, "Faster." As instructed, the younger woman angled her head back and her chin forward, allowing for her tongue to reach further within the woman atop her. She quickened the pace of her tongue itself in addition to thrusting her chin forward. Reaching her arm more fully around the thigh trapping her face, she began circling the dark woman's clit at a more rapid speed. Biting her bottom lip to hold back a loud moan, Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she fell over the precipice of ecstasy. Emma, wanting to make a good impression on the sassy brunette regarding her sexual skills, prolonged Regina's orgasm for as long as her stiff neck and sore jaw would allow.

Ceasing the rapid movement of her hips, Regina allowed herself a moment to recover from her high, a small smirk tugging at the corner of red painted lips. Emma watched in slight awe and hidden appreciation as beautiful features became much less contorted, the Mayor's mind having relaxed into a clouded state of post-orgasmic bliss. The Sheriff admired how gorgeous the brunette was when she wasn't scowling or barking commands at someone, particularly her. In this state, despite the thin sheen of sweat coating her skin, the small blood smear just below her bottom lip, and Emma's awkward view from underneath the woman, Regina was rather stunning.

Slightly opening her eyes to survey the scene around her, brown eyes immediately found the blocky hunk of technology lying slightly to her right that sent her on her original vengeful quest. Instantly enraged once more, the brunette quickly stood and stepped over the blonde, pulling her skirt down as she stood. She quickly searched the surrounding area in hopes of finding her underwear, but she didn't see them anywhere in sight. Her face flushing slightly at having shown any weakness during this odd impromptu sexual encounter, Regina refused to seem disoriented and ask Emma where she had placed them. Instead, the Mayor's inner politician surfaced, allowing her to portray calmness, despite her missing undergarments and torn buttons.

Buttoning what few buttons were still attached to her shirt and then buttoning her blazer as well in an attempt to conceal her ripped shirt, Regina cleared her throat before saying, "I assume that you will no longer be contacting my son, correct?" Emma, still lying on the floor, furrowed her brow in confusion. The older woman's sudden professional tone despite recent events seemed odd. Even more frustrating to her was that Regina seemed to be leaving without relieving Emma of her own arousal.

Attempting to stand up, Emma felt a dull ache in her stomach and ribs from where Regina's knee had landed, so she decided to avoid the pain for now, remaining on the floor. Instead, she turned slightly to the side, holding herself up with her elbow, asking, "Are you serious right now? You're just going to leave?"

Regina raised her eyebrow, replying, "You're nothing more than a nuisance to me, Miss Swan. And as such, I don't see any need to further prolong this encounter when I've received all that will benefit me from this situation." Taking one final glance around the room and still not finding her black lace, she decided to leave without them. Turning toward the door, running a hand through disheveled hair, Regina added, "Miss Swan, do stay away from my son." Swiftly exiting the apartment, Regina took a moment to assess her appearance more fully in a hallway mirror, not wishing for any of her subjects to see her in such a state. She cursed quietly under her breath, wishing in that moment she had her magic to transport herself safely to her mansion.

Still on the floor, Emma returned to lying fully on her back once again, her forearm draped over her eyes, as she shook her head in disbelief at the events that just transpired. One moment the disdainful woman has her pinned against her own door, her hand firmly around her throat, and the next, Emma is sliding her tongue sensuously inside the Mayor, tongue fucking her on her own living room floor.

Slamming her fist down on the floor, Emma groaned, "I hate when she wins." Biting thoughtfully on the inside of her lip, the blonde tried to devise a plan to display her dominance once again. Moving slightly to her left to relive some pressure from her back, she felt something digging into the skin of her upper thigh. Reaching down, she felt cool metal rings touch the hot skin of her fingers. Immediately, a brilliant plan had planted itself into the Sheriff's mind. Still feeling the ache between her thighs from having not been relieved, she eagerly slid her own nimble fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear. Closing her eyes and releasing a soft moan, she set to work on her swollen nub, smiling to herself as she imagined how wonderfully perfect her plan of revenge would truly be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! Either way, leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm trying to update about once a week, so thanks for your patience! Hope you like this little transition chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts.**

* * *

Walking into Granny's dinner at her usual time, Emma scanned the room for Henry, finding him in their usual booth by the window. Making her way toward him, she winced slightly as she tried to slide into the booth, holding her injured side with her opposite hand underneath her blue leather jacket. Scrunching his eyebrows in concern, Henry asked, "Emma, are you okay?"

Releasing a relieved sigh once she was finally settled in the booth, Emma leaned back and replied, "Yeah, kid. I'm just a bit sore is all." Smiling politely in Ruby's direction, she gave a gentle wave to signal she was there. Nodding her head, Ruby headed back to the kitchen to grab their usual order, while Henry observed Emma skeptically.

"What happened to you?" the boy asked, leaning a little closer across the table to get a good look.

Nervously checking to be sure that her hair neatly covered the bruised left side of her neck, Emma cleared her throat and replied, "I just tripped down the stairs yesterday and bruised my ribs is all. No worries." Henry didn't look convinced, but before he could continue, Ruby arrived at their table with two hot chocolates covered in whipped cream and topped with cinnamon. Emma thanked her before the audacious brunette disappeared back into the kitchen once again.

Deciding that it was pointless to continue on the topic of Emma's injuries, Henry ventured a different topic of conversation. "Emma, I think my mom is on to us."

Knowing all too well what the Mayor already knew, Emma allowed a smirk to tug at the edges of her lips when she asked, "Why do you say that, kid?"

He shook his head solemnly. "I can't find my walkie talkie. I think she took it." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, seemingly deep in thought. Emma couldn't help but chuckle when he moved the mug from his lips and placed it on the table, exposing the little whipped cream mustache he sported.

Handing him a napkin, she said, "She found it, alright. And then stopped by my apartment to yell at me for giving it to you."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Ouch. Sorry about that." After wiping his mouth, his smile returned to his face as he asked, "Did you bring it with you?"

The corner of her mouth pulled up into a small apologetic smile, answering, "No, I didn't. I don't think it's a very good idea to keep upsetting your mother like this."

"You're siding with her?!" Henry asked, upset that the blonde was actually following his mother's instructions. "What did she do to you?"

Her cheeks reddened at the memory of what exactly it was that the Mayor did to her. Or rather what she did to the Mayor. Shaking the explicit images from her head, she answered, "Nothing, Henry. I just think we need to lay low for a while."

Furrowing his brow in thought, Henry sipped his hot chocolate again, before answering, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We don't want to expose Operation Cobra."

"Exactly," Emma replied. Keeping Operation Cobra a secret was not exactly her reasoning for not returning the walkie talkie, but the reason sufficed to calm Henry. If Emma was being brutally honest with herself, she was feeling kind of guilty for her low blow about Regina's parenting skills, and figured that a subtle way to make up for that was to not return the walkie talkie. Of course, that didn't mean that she was going to stay away from Henry. She just couldn't. But Regina did in fact raise Henry in her absence and, despite being a terrible person to everyone else in the town, Henry had turned out to be quite the respectable and smart young man, due to no efforts of her own. She wanted to be a part of Henry's life more than anything, but she also knew that the harder she tried, the more the poor kid would suffer, being caught in the middle of their constant arguing. She wasn't going to stop fighting to see him. That was out of the question. But she was going to pick her battles wisely, and fighting over a walkie talkie wasn't one of them.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Emma said, "Well, let me get a cup to take this with me, and I'll walk you to school, okay?" Nodding his head in approval, Henry finished the last of his hot chocolate just as Ruby came to the table, Styrofoam cup in hand.

Handing the cup to Emma, she then took Henry's empty mug. "See you guys later!", she said with a wink to the boy, before retreating away.

Sliding out of the booth once again, Emma bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from groaning as the pain resurfaced in her side. Hiding her grimace as best she could, she stood from the booth, offered Henry a small smile he didn't quite believe was genuine, and grabbed her hot chocolate, heading for the door.

 **[X]**

That evening, Regina was clearing the table after a rather quiet dinner with Henry when she received a text notification. Drying her hands on the dish towel nearest to her, she retrieved her phone and read the contents of the message, discovering it to be from Sydney Glass. He had informed her, as per her instructions to do so, that he had followed Emma and witnessed her once again spending time with Henry at the diner. Rolling her eyes, not even bothering to respond to the love stuck reporter, Regina slipped the phone into the pocket of her black dress pants and ascended the stairs in the direction of her son's room.

Knocking twice before opening the door, she found her son to be sitting on his bed, his legs crossed underneath him and a comic book resting on his lap. She sighed heavily, causing the boy to look up from his book, before running a hand tiredly through her hair, not quite having the energy for an argument this evening. Closing her eyes, she calmly asked, "Where is it, Henry?"

"Where is what?" he asked with a bit more attitude than Regina cared for. He lowered his gaze back to his comic book, showing that he had cared little about what his mother was saying to him, a new habit he certainly learned from the Sheriff.

"First, I expect that you make eye contact with adults when they are speaking to you, Henry. Do you understand me?" She was becoming quickly frustrated. Placing his attitude in check for the moment, he closed his comic book and nodded, giving her his full attention. "Thank you." Taking another deep breath as to not begin yelling at her child, she calmed herself once more before saying, "Now I know that you saw Miss Swan again today, despite having asked you not to do so. I can only assume that it was to return the walkie talkie to you. So, I ask again, where is it?"

The brunette boy glared at his mother for a moment before receiving a stern look in return. He wiped the look off his face quickly, then answered, "I don't have it. She didn't give it back."

"Henry," she said, raising her voice a bit more, "if you are lying to me, I'll have to…"

"I'm not lying," he interrupted. "She said that we shouldn't upset you anymore and that she wasn't giving it back." He looked down to his lap before he mumbled, "So thanks a lot," under his breath.

"Mind your manners," she chided. She didn't allow herself to think too much on the blonde's actions before adding, "If she didn't want to upset me anymore, why did she still meet with you?"

Henry scowled at her. "She likes me, unlike you."

"Henry Daniel Mills! What has gotten into you tonight?" she snapped, resting her hands authoritatively on her hips. He said nothing, feeling as though he'd said enough to get himself in trouble already. Pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve the pressure building in her head, she sighed. "Why don't you go get in the shower and brush your teeth? Once you're ready for bed, call for me, and I'll come up to tuck you in." Watching as the boy stood, he placed his comic book on his nightstand beside his bed, grabbed some pajamas from his dresser drawer, and brushed past Regina on his way out the door.

Waiting for her son, Regina made her way down the stairs and into the study. She walked to the cabinet in the corner and retrieved a tumbler before grabbing the decanter of homemade cider and filling her glass. Finishing the entire glass of amber liquid in a few quick gulps, she refilled it and made her way to the couch, sitting down and crossing her legs at the knee.

Taking a much smaller sip of her cider, Regina allowed herself a moment to ponder her son's answer. How true could his words be? According to Henry, Emma hadn't returned the walkie talkie because she didn't want to upset Regina any further. But she still met him at Granny's, therefore disobeying her orders. Did this have something to do with their sex in Emma's apartment?

Regina swirled the amber liquid in her glass around a little as she allowed herself a small laugh. Maybe the blonde was trying a little harder not to upset Regina because she thought that the sex meant something. "How ridiculous," she said aloud to herself. She thought of how lonely and empty the Sheriff's life must be if she believed that the rough and one-sided sex was deemed to be a sign of affection. Yet she couldn't ignore that nagging feeling in the pit her stomach, that feeling of something more. She couldn't quite name the feeling, or rather she dramatically avoided placing a name to it. But despite trying her hardest, she couldn't deny that her encounter with Emma felt good, and more than just physically. It had been so long since someone had looked at her like that, with so much lust and wanting. Remembering the afternoon prior, her cheeks flushed and suddenly the room was too hot.

Finishing her cider, Regina stood and took the empty glass to the kitchen to wash it in the sink. As she ran the warm water and squeezed a tiny amount of soap onto a rag, she forced herself to remember what Emma truly wanted, and it wasn't her. The irksome blonde was in Storybrooke to break the curse and steal her son, and Regina refused to allow her lusting to cloud her better judgement. Her upper lip twitched slightly with rage as she rubbed just a bit too hard on the fragile glass in her hands. Realizing her mistake before the glass cracked, she rinsed the tumbler and returned to the study where she bent down and opened the cabinet to return the glass to its rightful place. Sliding the cup across the shelf, she noticed a small bottle with a cork stopper in the top. A wicked smile graced her lips, exposing pearly white teeth, as pleasant memories flooded her mind.

Removing the stopper, the Mayor closed her eyes and sniffed the opening of the bottle, a small moan escaping her throat, the scent of apples overwhelming her senses. She had nearly forgotten about the cursed apple she had recovered from the Enchanted Forest, with dear Jefferson's help. She crushed the apple, previously bitten by none other than Snow White, and made it into a lovely cider, one she was sure to keep separate from the rest. Returning the cork and gently placing the bottle back on the small shelf, the dark woman smiled maliciously. Regina was going to drive Emma out of town, and if the irritating Sheriff refused to leave, she'd just send her off into eternal sleep, never to be heard from again.

Ascending the stairs once more, Regina turned towards Henry's room to find the door closed and the lights off. Sighing quietly, she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Seeing that Henry was sound asleep in his bed, having ignored her instructions to inform her when he was ready to be tucked in, she slid through the door with quiet grace and neared his bed. Leaning down gently, she brushed his soft brunette hair away from his forehead and kissed it gently, whispering, "I only want what's best for you, my sweet prince".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Rated M for a reason, folks. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts.**

* * *

Stepping out of her bug and into the warm Storybrooke air, Emma ran a hand through her blonde curls before closing the car door, smiling brilliantly to herself. She checked first to see that her handcuffs were attached to her hip. Then she slipped her hand into her back pocket to ensure that her little black lace souvenir was accounted for. Satisfied that she had what she needed to drive the saucy mayor absolutely crazy, she proceeded down the short walkway into Town Hall.

Approaching the secretary's desk, the Sheriff gave a slight nod to Barbara, knowing that she was scheduled for an appointment at noon and was surprisingly on time for once. Barbara offered a small smile in return and jotted something down on a piece of paper before returning her attention to her computer screen. Placing her hand on the door handle, Emma took a deep breath to steel her sudden nerves (and was that butterflies?) before entering the large expanse of Regina's office. Stepping through the door, Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

As if it was a gift from the gods above, Emma was blessed with the beautiful picture of Regina bent over the front of her desk. She seemed to be adjusting the various office supplies and piles of paperwork adorning the wooden structure, but the blonde's mouth began to water and electric arousal struck right between her thighs. Regina wore a tight red dress that hugged her curves deliciously. The material was pulled tautly over her perfectly round ass as she bent over just a bit further to capture the pen that began to roll away. She swallowed thickly and blinked her eyes a few times before realizing that she had been luckily granted the element of surprise.

Quietly closing and locking the door behind her, she took a few steps into the room before saying, "I know that we had an appointment, but I didn't realize that you would be so eagerly waiting for me".

Jumping at the sound of an unexpected voice, the older woman swiftly turned around, placing a hand over her chest. Registering previously spoken words, she asked, "Excuse me?"

Sauntering closer, Emma purred, "I really thought it was going to be more of a challenge to have you bent over that desk of yours."

The brunette's cheeks reddened, and she cursed herself for her obvious reaction, her feet shifting beneath her uncomfortably due to the sudden dampness coating her inner thighs. An explicit image of the Sheriff fucking her roughly across the wooden surface of her desk passed across her mind's eye, and she bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a moan.

Not quite expecting such a bold approach from her blonde counterpart, she responded, "How crass." Turning to face her desk once more and finish the task at hand, she added, "Do try to be more professional, Miss Swan. Our appointment is regarding your lack of completed paperwork." She took a moment to recollect herself, the abrupt appearance of Emma in her office not quite allowing her time to mentally prepare, as she assumed she would be late as usual. Within seconds, her skin bristled with goosebumps as she felt hot breath against her neck, the soft cotton of Emma's baseball tee brushing against the bare skin on her back above the zipper of her dress. She pressed her hips firmly against her backside, pale hands resting on the desk on either of side of the Mayor's body, successfully pinning her there. "Maybe I had a different reason for stopping by," she whispered seductively.

"Mm," she groaned slightly, moving her hips backwards against the form behind her. Willing to play the game for now, she asked, "And what would that be?"

Quickly pushing away from the older woman, Emma answered, "To return something of yours."

Hiding her disappointment at the lack of contact, she turned to find Emma smiling coyly at her, holding her missing black undergarments hanging from one finger. Narrowing her eyes skeptically, she yanked the underwear off her finger before walking to the other side of her desk. She tried to hide her annoyance at her sudden disadvantage, but to no avail. The Sheriff's smile widened as she silently congratulated herself, _'One point for Swan.'_ Regina opened the bottom drawer of her desk and tossed the underwear inside, taking her time in doing so. She stalled a moment further by adjusting her blazer that she had removed earlier on the back of her chair, and then began searching through her top drawer for an imaginary object she didn't truly need. She had wished for this entire encounter to go differently, but at this moment in time, she couldn't figure out how to put the cards back in her favor. She hated losing their little game, and so far today, Emma was ahead.

Deciding to return the topic of conversation to the work at hand, she stood and opened a file of paperwork on her desk. "Miss Swan, I do wish to know why you think it is appropriate to hand your paperwork to me unfinished." She leafed through the stack in front of her, having yet to find one that was actually completed. Furrowing her brow, she separated the pile in two, and continued to flip pages, completely unaware that the younger woman had quietly sauntered behind the desk to join the Mayor.

An instant shiver ran down her spine when she heard Emma's reply from only a few feet behind her. "I thought you liked things left unfinished." Her jaw tensed, her breathing increased, and she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop her sex from throbbing, the implication of those words hitting her hard.

Without turning to face her, she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about." Subconsciously, her tongue ran along the inside of her bottom lip, feeling the small tender crease from where the Sheriff's teeth had drawn blood just three days earlier. She barely contained a moan when a muscular body was pressed firmly against her once more, pinning her against the desk. One strong hand wandered across her hip bone and to her stomach, gently running fingertips across the smooth material of her constricting dress. The other ran one long pale finger up her bare arm and across her shoulder, before grazing the side of her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

"Oh, but I think you do, Madame Mayor," she breathed, her warm breath tickling her ear.

Turning quickly in her grasp, her face came within inches of Emma's. "Miss Swan, I only finish the things I find important to me. And you dear, are not one of them." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Emma or herself, but the wounded look that crossed her face was answer enough for her. The hurt passed as quickly as it came, the blonde returning her mask of indifference. A pang of guilt surfaced in the back of her mind, but Emma's hand on her throat quickly brought her attention to more pressing matters.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't give a damn about you either," she growled. Regina, not usually one for intimate moments, quickly missed the Sheriff's earlier, more gentle, touches. Pale hands roughly slid down the front of her chest to palm her breasts through her dress. Teeth clamped down on her earlobe before releasing it to suck and bite and the soft skin over her pulse point.

Coming to her senses, she grabbed a handful of blonde hair, yanking Emma away from her. She yelped, her hands falling away from their previous groping. "What did I tell you about marking me, Swan?"

Emma swatted her hand away before replying, "And when have I ever been one to listen to you?" Swiftly, she bent her knees and placed her hands directly below Regina's round ass, before lifting her in the air and onto the desk. She gasped, her hands falling behind her to keep her from falling, simultaneously knocking pens and papers off the desk.

As the blonde attached her lips to her collarbone, biting and sucking on olive toned skin, Regina registered Emma's words and noted that she _did_ in fact listen to her, even just that once, when she didn't return the walkie talkie. Those thoughts fleeted quickly as she felt clumsy fingers fussing with the bottom hem of her dress, tickling her inner thighs. She didn't have time for rational or emotional thought. She had a fiery need burning between her thighs, and she needed her blonde pet to take care of it.

As if reading her mind, Emma grabbed her calves and maneuvered them to the side of the desk, rather than the back. She then placed her knee on the edge of the desk, pressing her lips to Regina's throat. Placing a hand carefully in the middle of her back, she continued to hoist herself up on to the desk while simultaneously, lowering Regina to lie fully on her back across the width of it. Her thigh rested torturously close to wet heat, while her hand palmed a firm breast once more. She pressed her own chest against the brunette's, leaving little but breathing room between them.

Regina shivered under Emma's feather light touches. Gone again was the rough grasping and pulling. Instead, the blonde held herself up with one hand, while the other ran from her hip, up her ribcage, and then down her arm. As Emma grasped a tiny wrist in her hand and began moving her arm above her head, Regina used her free hand to fuss with the button on Emma's skinny jeans. She slid her thigh between Emma's legs and pressed it firmly against the apex of her thighs, causing the younger woman to move further up her body. Determined to undo the button with one hand, Regina was completely oblivious to the actions of the devilishly smiling blonde above her. Before she knew it, she felt cold metal against her wrist and heard a soft click. Her head snapped up as she heard a second clicking sound.

Looking from the cuff on her wrist to Emma and then back to the cuff, she yelled, "Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing?!" Giving her wrist a swift yank, she watched as the top drawer of her desk flew open, sending various paper notes and pens flying to the floor. The hand that was previously occupied undoing the Sheriff's pants was grasping a handful of cotton, pulling Emma down close to her face. "Uncuff me right this instant," she commanded.

Emma raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow down at her before answering, "We're playing this my way now." She again swatted the Mayor's hand away, before sliding both hands underneath her and deftly unzipping her sleeveless dress. She forced the material quickly down past her breasts until it rested in a bunch across her stomach. Eyeing the black lace bra adorning tanned skin, Emma quirked her brow once more and asked, "Are all of your underclothes black?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina quipped.

With a dramatic eye roll, Emma forcefully flipped each cup of the bra inside out, exposing dusky nipples to the cool air of the office. Lowering her mouth to an instantly hardening nipple, the Sheriff flicked her tongue over the pert tip of her breast a few times before taking more into her mouth and sucking hard. She grazed her teeth lightly over the sensitive bud before paying fruitful attention to the other.

Regina's nerve endings were on fire and her panties were soaked. Emma had been rapidly alternating between gentle caresses and manhandling, which so perfectly mirrored the feelings within herself. She wanted to be roughly fucked senseless, as Emma was just a toy to her. But her soft touches were equally appreciated, as it had been so long since someone had touched her this way, like she was wanted. It made her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her body react in ways she wished it hadn't.

After paying a fair amount of attention to her breasts, Emma moved her way down the slender body beneath her, nipping at soft skin before soothing the pain away with a warm tongue. Realizing again that her gentle touches screamed intimacy and care, she shook the thoughts from her head and returned to her rough assault, remembering that Regina stated clearly she was not important to her. Emma entered the office with one goal in mind: to get her revenge.

Sitting up, she rested on her knees, using both hands to grasp at the bottom hem of Regina's red dress and pull it up in a matching bunch around her midsection. With little preamble, she tore another pair of black lace off the stunning brunette, relishing in the quiet gasp she heard follow. Dropping her feet off the desk and back to the floor, she lowered her mouth towards Regina's soaked center, ensuring that her warm breath washed over sensitive skin. The older woman's quiet moan was encouragement enough, as she brushed her fingers lightly against her inner thighs, contrasted expertly by the rough bite she placed on her hip.

No longer caring about being marked, Regina attempted to reach with her right arm to grab a handful of golden locks and put her where she needed her most, when her arm snapped back to the desk, the sound of her drawer flying open reverberating off the walls. Growling at the annoyance the blonde caused, she put her arm as comfortably as she could above her head once more, before trying to complete her original task with the other hand.

Emma grasped her thin wrist again and held it against the desk, saying, "Touch me and I stop."

Lifting her head, brown eyes meeting green, she replied, "Well will you hurry it up? I have a one o'clock appointment." She rolled her eyes for emphasis before lying back down.

"As you wish," Emma bit back sarcastically.

She bit her inner thigh hard, causing Regina to yelp, before swiping her tongue in one long motion through slick folds. Her yelp became a moan, one that was quickly muffled by her own hand in her mouth, her teeth sinking into her knuckles. The Sheriff wasted little time getting down to business. She flicked her tongue mercilessly over her swollen clit, her hand reaching up to tweak hardened nipples. Sliding her tongue from her clit to her entrance and back again, she then entered her with two fingers. The Mayor's moan was louder than anticipated, having not expected the intrusion just yet, despite being wet enough. Long pale fingers were thrust into her sex, sounds of wet flesh floating around the room, mixing with the regal woman's pants and heavy breathing.

Realizing how close she was already, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She draped her only free hand over her eyes in an attempt to shield herself from prying emerald eyes. Her attempt was useless though, as the blonde beauty was fully aware of how close to orgasm she was, feeling her walls clench around probing fingers. Wanting to bring her even closer, she entered her with a third finger, pressing her smug smile against her wet sex, as the brunette's back arched up off the desk in unadulterated pleasure.

Her breathing became erratic and her sex clenched around the fingers pounding into her. She closed her eyes tight enough to see little stars on the edges of the darkness. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure as she approached the edge of bliss. And then it stopped. Those talented fingers were quickly pulled from within her, and the slick tongue that was driving her absolutely crazy stopped pleasuring her sensitive clit. An unintentional groan could be heard rumbling from deep within her chest. "What the hell?" she snapped.

She lifted her head and observed with confusion as Emma stood, wiped her mouth on her forearm, gave her a salacious wink, and walked toward to the door. "Well this was fun. Let's do it again sometime," Emma supplied dryly, not quite meaning her words.

Regina yanked hard on her cuff, attempting to free herself and stop the Sheriff from leaving. Practically pulling the drawer entirely from the desk, she yelled at the retreating form of the blonde, "Miss Swan, don't you dare leave me here like this!"

Smirking devilishly, Emma turned to regard her. "Like what, Madame Mayor? Unfinished?"

Regina growled in response, her still perfectly painted upper lip rising where her scar lie, a look that Emma found absolutely sexy. Regina couldn't stand the ache between her legs any longer. She missed Emma's touch, her scent, her lips against her skin, her fingernails digging into her thighs. She wanted Emma. She _needed_ Emma. And that thought alone furthered her rage. She was supposed to be playing games with the Sheriff, not craving her. "Dammit!" she yelled, slamming her fist against the desk. She wasn't even sure if she was more upset with Emma or herself. She just knew she was pissed. She looked at her with such disdain, as she commanded, "Swan, get over here and uncuff me. Now."

Emma mocked her in return. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like when you don't get your release? It's pretty shitty, huh?" Regina said nothing, giving her the satisfaction that her point was made clear. The two just stared at each other, a tense silence permeating through the room. She watched as an internal war raged on behind chocolate brown eyes. Regina's pride, her ego, was wounded by this situation, yet her mind was clouded by lust and wanting, a feeling she wished to not be having. Emma felt her chest ache for a moment. She couldn't leave her like this. Her next appointment would be in shortly, and what a surprise that would be if a Storybrooke citizen found their mayor half naked and handcuffed to her own desk.

Releasing a small sigh, she made her way back over the desk, allowing herself a small chuckle when the look of pure relief crossed sharp features. The beautiful blonde may have weakened her resolve a little, but not enough to let her get away scot-free. Placing her hands on the inside of Regina's knees, she spread her legs further and lowered her mouth to the older woman's still drenched sex. She flicked her tongue once over the swollen nub, and Regina bucked her hips violently in response. She was well past the point of teasing, and couldn't take the ache much longer.

"Regina," Emma purred. "Look at me." Regina lifted her head. Her sex involuntarily clenched when her eyes met the hungry gaze of the blonde so ready to devour her. "I'll give you your release." A wave of relief washed over her again, only to be abruptly replaced with disappointment when she heard, "But…" She waited for the condition Emma would place on this favor. Silence filled the room as Emma crawled her way back up Regina's body, inch by torturously slow inch, kissing and nipping at olive skin until she hovered only millimeters away from plump lips. Emma's ascent had created a new wave of arousal to coat her thighs, and she cursed herself for having such a reaction to such simple touches and words. She hated that this woman had such an effect on her. But in this moment, she didn't care about anything except getting those fingers slowly sliding down her stomach to finally reach the apex of her thighs and give her the release she needed.

She opened her eyes to find the younger woman looking down at her. Her gaze floated down to her lips, then back up to swirls of brown. She brushed her lips against hers, barely even a true touch, before pulling away. Regina unintentionally whimpered softly as her eyes drifted shut. She wanted to kiss Emma terribly, and she couldn't stand that she was being denied.

"Beg," Emma stated.

Her eyes quickly snapped open again as she questioned, "Excuse me?"

"If you want me to take care of this problem of yours," she began as she dragged her finger across the entirety of her slick and sensitive center, "you'll have to beg for it." She moaned, but didn't offer a response. Only waiting for a moment, Emma decided she wasn't getting the answer she wanted, and began to move off the desk.

Not wanting to lose this chance, she reached out and grabbed her by the shirt, tugging her back onto her body. Her nipples pressed against soft cotton, and she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head. The slightest touches were igniting a fire within her, as her skin was overly sensitive. She visibly swallowed, a mirror image of how she felt swallowing her pride, before she whispered, "Please…"

Leaning a little closer, Emma asked, "What was that?"

"Please…" Regina said just a tad bit louder. "Please, fuck me, Emma."

Green eyes suddenly grew wide at the sound of her name in that lustful voice. She'd never heard Regina say her name before, but God, in that moment, she didn't think she'd ever hear anything sexier. That was, of course, until she slammed her fingers deep into her sex, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. A loud and animalistic moan was torn from Regina's throat, most likely catching the attention of the secretary outside, as her nails clawed at Emma's t-shirt covered back.

She bit gently at her earlobe, never ceasing the rapid pumping of her fingers into slick heat. But it was then, as she felt walls tighten around her fingers and nails dig deeper into her back, that she truly heard the most arousing thing she'd ever hear. "Oh God…" was moaned first and then, "Yes, Emma!" as she fell over the precipice into ecstasy. This was the second time that her name fell from Regina's lips, and now that she had heard it mid-orgasm, she wasn't sure she would ever hear anything more wonderful. She pumped harder into her soft tight channel prolonging her orgasm. As the spasms subsided, Emma gave in to the intimacy of the moment, pressing her lips to Regina's in a firm kiss.

Regina, still recovering from her high, languidly slid her hand to the back of Emma's neck. She tangled her fingers in soft blonde locks, and pulled her more firmly onto her. She tried to deepen the kiss, parting her lips slightly, seeking more. Emma obliged for the moment, slipping her tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, tasting her for the first time. The younger woman whimpered, tasting apples, as she lightly dragged her nails up the Mayor's abdomen to rest on her collarbone.

Remembering Regina's earlier words and rejecting the emotion of the moment once again, Emma quickly pulled away, trying her best to ignore the sigh of disappointment she heard from the woman beneath her. She swiftly dropped her feet back to the floor, dug deep in her pocket, and retrieved a key. She unlocked the cuff around her wrist first, then from the desk, before clasping the metal rings back to her jeans. She shook her head, adjusting her tousled hair, before heading for the door. "That's it?" Regina asked, blinking her eyes a few times. Removing herself from the desk, she stood and flipped her bra back up over her breasts before replacing her underwear. She then tugged her dress back down, before reaching behind her and zipping it once more.

Emma silently observed before replying, "Yeah, that's it." The brunette maintained her gaze, confused as to how this was supposed to be pleasing for Emma in any way. She thought about having Regina return the favor, but the tenderness of the moment had overwhelmed her and she just wanted to leave. "I think that wounding your ego and hearing you beg was better than getting off, for sure," she lied. She needed an excuse to leave. Furrowing her brow in confusion, the Mayor took a step closer before Emma rushed to put that safe distance between them the only way she knew how. She needed to sting Regina and put that fiery fighting between them again. "Plus, if I wanted to get a good fuck, I'd get it from somewhere else." With that, she was out the door.

Regina's jaw dropped at those words. Those words hurt and she didn't want to analyze why. Surely it couldn't be because she was developing a deeper attraction to the Savior, could it? She dismissed the preposterous idea. She was still relishing in the feeling of her post-orgasm high, suddenly cut short by the harsh words of the Sheriff. She adjusted her attire more appropriately before gathering the scattered office supplies from the floor and placing them on her desk.

As she returned to the other side of it, she felt an odd weight within her chest, a feeling of hurt and rejection that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Subconsciously, she reached up to touch her lips that still tingled from their passionate kiss. Shaking her head, bringing herself back to reality, she appropriated the best explanation possible for her feelings. She was the Queen and simply wasn't used to being rejected. No one rejected the Queen's advances. It was she that rejected the advances of others. How dare that blonde vixen imply that she could find a better lover in someone else! Hurt turned into anger, the same fiery anger she felt that afternoon in Emma's apartment. "Oh, Miss Swan," she said aloud to herself, "you're wrong if you think that anyone could even compare to the things I'll do to you. And when I'm done, you'll be begging for more." Pressing the button on the intercom, she said "Barbara, please cancel my afternoon appointments. I suddenly have a more pressing matter that needs to be taken care of."

* * *

 **Uh oh. Regina isn't too pleased with the Sheriff right now. What does she have in store for our beautiful blonde? Favorite/follow to find out ;) Reviews are gold. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I'm sorry for the late update. I really suck, I know... But thanks for sticking with me! I appreciate you all! :) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my plot.

* * *

Regina walked purposefully into the Sheriff's station, an evil smile spread across sharp features. The sound of her heels echoed off the walls and down the hall as she approached the main lobby area outside of the holding cells, catching the blonde's attention before she even fully entered the room. Emma swallowed thickly, but refused to physically flinch. She remained calm and indifferent on the outside, yet her stomach was doing back flips. She kept her eyes glued to the file in her hands, never looking up at the approaching woman.

Regina walked toward the center of the room, scanning for the Sheriff, before spotting her casually sitting at her desk in her glass-walled office. Emma watched her approach the door and decided that the best way to not seem nervous was to seem confident. Maybe even borderline arrogant. She couldn't let the older woman know that she had gotten under her skin like that. As she walked through the door, Emma asked, "Back so soon?" without ever lifting her gaze from her file.

Regina, having walked into this office determined to have the upper hand, completely ignored the comment all together. Instead, she walked straight towards the desk, lifted Emma's feet off the metal surface, and dropped them to the floor, before sitting on the edge of the desk directly in front of her chair. The blonde opened her mouth to protest when Regina said, "You were wrong."

Closing her mouth again, she wrinkled her forehead in thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know what you're referring to, and yet I'm still not surprised that you think so." She tossed the file onto the nearby coffee table and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to seem defiant and uninterested. She just wanted to distance herself from the sexy brunette perched so eloquently on the edge of her desk, her crossed legs leaving a slight shadow between the very same thighs that she desperately wanted to have her head between.

The brunette cocked her head to the side, then said, "Well, only half wrong."

"Okay, _now_ I'm surprised," Emma quipped.

With a roll of her eyes, Regina continued, "Earlier, you said that if you wanted a good fuck, you'd find it elsewhere." She smiled as Emma squirmed in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "You're only half wrong. Sure, you can find a so-called 'good' fuck just about anywhere." She hooked her toes in the back of her shoe and kicked her heel off, letting it fall to the floor. "But," she practically purred as she slid her now bare foot along her jean clad thigh, "if you wanted to have the best sex you've ever experienced, you should've stayed."

Green eyes wide with anticipation, she swallowed hard and watched as Regina slid slowly up her leg, soon reaching the center of her jeans. She flicked her toes along the seam before sliding it back down. Clearing her throat, Emma challenged, "So, why don't you prove me wrong then?"

The brunette chuckled and she felt it start a fire deep in her loins. "Oh, I certainly will, dear," she purred, as she slid her dress further up her legs revealing flawless skin. Emma was so enraptured by the slow process in which Regina was practically undressing for her (for the second time that day) that she didn't even notice the brunette hooking her feet under the arms of the chair. Swiftly, she pulled the chair closer, catching her by surprise, before sliding off the desk and onto the floor, both her feet now bare.

Leaning forward and placing her hands on the arms of the chair, she seductively placed her legs on either side of the Sheriff's waist, successfully straddling her. Emma's breath caught in her throat as Regina's hot and damp center pressed firmly against her lower abdomen. Her eyes wandered from the beautiful face in front of hers down to her lap, where Regina began to rock her pelvis against her upper thighs. Her shaky hands immediately grabbed rotating hips, releasing a small groan as Regina moved faster at her touch. Leaning forward, she attached her lips to the older woman's neck, her hands then wandering up her back to her zipper. Quickly grabbing those muscular biceps she loved so much, the Mayor pressed her arms against the back of the chair, tearing eager fingers from their task of undressing her. She chided, "Ah, ah, ah, Sheriff. Touch me and I'll stop." Emma huffed, rolling her eyes at Regina's mocking of her earlier rules.

Grabbing the younger woman's chin in her hand, she forced her to make eye contact before adding, "Well don't pout, dear. It's rather unbecoming." She turned her wrist to then slide her hand down the column of Emma's throat, smiling wickedly as she felt her rapid pulse beneath her fingertips, goosebumps rising in her wake. She stopped in the middle of her throat, only tightening her grip slightly, before purring, "But if you behave, I promise you, your reward will be marvelous." As Emma swallowed, she could feel the muscles of her neck flexing beneath her grip. And oh, how she loved that feeling very much. Brown eyes met green, pupils wide with arousal, as her pink tongue darted out to wet pale lips. Each held the other's gaze, fingernails now grazing the sides of her neck, hips rocking against muscular thighs once more.

"Shit. Regina, wait," Emma interrupted the silence, holding the older woman's hips still. "My office isn't like yours. I have glass walls. Anyone can just walk in and catch us."

Releasing a sigh of frustration, Regina asked, "Are you going to go lock the door?" She smirked then, sliding her hands down her throat and across her collarbone to her pert breasts where she gave a gentle squeeze, brushing hard nipples through her baseball tee. Emma's head fell against the back of the chair with a quiet moan. The Mayor took the opportunity to nibble soft skin along her neck, flicking her tongue on her ear lobe before whispering, "Or are you going to miss out on all the magical things I can make you feel?"

Immediately sitting up, Emma slid Regina gently from her lap before saying in a rush, "If you'll excuse me for one second, Madame Mayor. I just need to lock the door." She all but sprinted from her office, leaving Regina behind to chuckle in amusement at her eager response. Heading down the hallway and to the front doors, she quickly switched the lock closed, and then paced back towards her office. Upon entering the glass room, she found Regina to be sitting in her chair, her arms resting delicately on the arm rests, her legs crossed, looking rather authoritative.

Noticing that Emma was frozen in the doorway, she summoned her closer with a curl of her finger, watching with a smirk as she eagerly obeyed. She rose from her chair, allowing one hand to roam her body, while the other tilted her chin to look her in the eyes. Bringing her lips closer, she felt warm breath on her cheek as she seductively whispered, "My, Miss Swan. If I would have known that the offer of sex would make you so obedient, I would have offered sooner." Realizing her mistake, the Sheriff moved to take a step back, out of Regina's reach, in order to establish that she wasn't being submissive. Knowing that Emma's desire to be touched would eventually outweigh her stubbornness, she made an attempt to remedy the situation, noting that she should keep her smart comments to herself if she wished to make her point.

Grabbing a hold of soft cotton, she pulled her back within her personal space, pressing their bodies firmly together, gripping her jean clad backside firmly. "Oh, come now, Sheriff," she breathed, pressing wet kisses against her neck, sliding her fingers along the waist of her skinny jeans. "Don't you want me to prove myself? I'm good on my word, dear." As her fingers finally reached their destination, she deftly undid the button of Emma's jeans, sliding her fingers inside the moment she had made room. A small gasp escaped pale lips as talented fingers immediately touched her through damp cotton boy shorts. Capturing the escaped gasp, Regina crashed her lips firmly into Emma's, delving her tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, allowing her free hand to grasp the base of the blonde's neck, her fingers tangling in golden curls.

The kiss quickly became heated, tongues battling one another for dominance, teeth occasionally clashing against one another. Emma's hands wandered along every dip and curve of Regina's body, hoping to commit her shape to memory. Pulling away for a moment, the Mayor grabbed the bottom hem of her baseball tee, swiftly pulling it above her head. The Sheriff momentarily raised her arms to assist in the removal of her shirt, before returning her hands to the rounded ass that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

Not surprised to see that Emma was wearing a black and purple sports bra underneath, she yanked the bra off just as fast, exposing pert nipples to cool air. Grabbing small wrists, she tore the blonde's hands away from her body again, simultaneously using her hips to guide her back into the desk. Once pinned, she guided her hands behind her to the top of the desk, before saying, "Remember, Swan. Don't touch, or I'll stop."

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she watched red painted lips lower themselves to her hardened nipple. Making direct eye contact with her current lover, Regina flicked her tongue over her nipple a few times before taking her breast entirely into her mouth, sucking it hard and releasing it with a pop. Blowing cool air over the now wet nipple, Emma shifted her feet in an attempt to put some pressure on her throbbing clit, her arousal soaking her jeans. The shift did not go unnoticed, and Regina moved to cup her wet sex through denim, pressing her thumb firmly on the swollen nub. She moaned again, her head falling back, her arms resting on the desk shaking slightly.

The Mayor repeated the action to the other breast, smirking against bare skin when she felt long pale fingers tangle in short brunette locks. Oddly not having the heart to remind the Sheriff of her previous rule, she allowed her fingers to remain in her hair for the time being. She kissed her way up pale skin until she reached pink lips, parted and panting. Taking her bottom lip into her mouth, she nibbled lightly, a small whimper escaping Emma's lips. "Strip," she commanded. The blonde's clouded mind was confused for a moment, until Regina hooked a finger into the waistband of her underwear, giving it a quick tug. "If you wish for me to continue, take them off."

After rapidly unzipping and kicking off her boots, she set to work pulling her jeans down her legs, cursing herself for wearing such skintight denim. Regina rolled her eyes rather dramatically as she watched Emma hop on one leg in an attempt to get the pants unstuck from around her one ankle. Then she quickly dropped her underwear to the floor, once again capturing the Mayor's attention. "On the desk," she instructed, brown eyes blown wide with arousal at the sight of the beautiful blonde stark naked in the middle of her own office. She only quirked an eyebrow in response, but Regina waved her hand in that direction again, as if to tell her that she meant what she said.

Stepping back against the desk, she lifted herself onto the edge with ease, shivering slightly when the cold metal hit her heated skin. The moment the Sheriff was settled, Regina closed the distance, attacking Emma's neck with teeth and tongue, her hands gripping pale thighs, nails digging into soft skin. The noise that erupted from the Sheriff's throat was a lovely mix between a groan of pain and a moan of pleasure, something Regina suddenly wished she could hear again. Her own arousal had long since soaked her already dirtied underwear, as she did not have time to return home after their earlier sex romp in her own office.

As her fingers reached Emma's hot center, she brushed her fingers against slick folds, still not giving her the pressure she wanted. Bucking her hips in response, she furrowed her brow, eyes closed, concentrating on the soon-to-come feeling of talented fingers on her throbbing clit. But Regina was not quite ready to give in, as the long built up pressure was going to contribute immensely to the stunning blonde's orgasm, and the older woman wanted to make a wonderful first impression.

Slipping two fingers between wet folds, she circled her entrance, allowing a large amount of arousal to graciously coat her fingertips. Sliding her fingers through the entirety of her soaked sex, she gently swirled her slick fingers across the hardened bundle of nerves before removing her hand entirely. Groaning at the loss of contact, Emma opened her eyes and started to protest when her breath hitched in her throat. Regina took her arousal coated fingers and brought them up to her perfectly painted lips. Purposefully making a sexual show of it, she snaked her tongue out to wrap around her fingers. Letting out a loud moan, her eyes drifted closed as she took her fingers all the way into her mouth, loving the way the younger woman tasted on her tongue. "Fuck, Regina," Emma whispered, becoming impossibly more aroused.

Sucking hard on her fingers to ensure she got every drop, she pulled her fingers from her mouth with a loud suction sound before practically growling, "Mm, you do taste quite delectable." Licking her lips for emphasis, she stared at her with such a smug, predatory look in her eye that the Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to cower away and run, or grab the alluring brunette and fuck her hard. Opting for the latter, she wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth, relishing in the subtle taste of apples that once again attacked her senses.

Momentarily caught off guard, Regina allowed the other woman's tongue to search the hot cavern of her mouth before regaining her control and taking charge once again. She tore her mouth away from Emma's, biting, more roughly this time, at the pale lip caught between her teeth. "Don't touch," she instructed for the third time. The brunette made her way down the muscular torso perched on the desk, leaving teasing kisses that were only enough to spike Emma's arousal, but not quite provide any relief that the Sheriff so desperately needed.

Regina, much too refined to resort to kneeling on the floor, rested her rear on the edge of the chair, pushed far enough behind her to give her the right angle to level her mouth with the younger woman's drenched sex. She bit roughly on her inner thigh, soothing the pain with her warm tongue, before moving her mouth higher on the opposite leg and repeating the action. By the time her nose brushed against smooth shaven skin at the apex of her thighs, Emma was squirming around on the desk, using all of her will power not to just grab the back of her head and thrust her mouth where she wanted her most.

Breathing warm air on sensitive skin, she asked, "Should I stop now, Sheriff?" She brushed her lips against Emma's swollen folds, and the blonde whimpered. "I believe you said you wanted someone else to do your dirty work."

"God, no," she nearly whined. "Please…"

She heard a chuckle, and then felt a gentle flick of a warm tongue against her heated flesh before hearing, "Then who do you want to grant you such sweet release?"

Emma was tiring of the games simply because she had never been so aroused in her entire life. It was nearing painful, and nevertheless messy. Her essence had long sense begun to drip from her aching sex onto the surface of her desk. Yet, it hurt her ego to let Regina get under her skin like this. She had thoroughly enjoyed their little game earlier, when she had been the one in charge. The Mayor was now clearly seeking revenge, and doing a damn good job of it. She couldn't see the point in fighting it any longer. It was simply primal release, right? She didn't want to admit it, but there was something so thrilling about being at Regina's mercy like this. The dominant role worked well for her, and no matter how hard Emma tried to resist, she always seemed to give in to the beautiful brown eyes that made her heart race, and that husky voice that made her shiver with excitement. And don't even get her started on that toothy smile that usually meant she was in some kind of trouble, yet it excited her nonetheless.

"You," she whispered.

Flicking her tongue out again, she grazed the sensitive nub before asking again, "What about me, Miss Swan? Say it." Regina wanted… no. She _needed_ to hear Emma say that she wanted her.

She growled to herself, looking at the gorgeous face of the woman between her legs, ready to devour her, if only she would say those words. But Emma didn't want to say them, not when she was coming to the realization that maybe she didn't hate Regina as much as she wanted to. She didn't even know what had her so drawn to the irritating woman. She was so damn arrogant and bossy, yet so sexy and arousing. But all that aside, Emma felt like there was something else, something much deeper, that made this woman the way she was, and she was so curious to find out what it was that made this woman tick.

Warm breath tickled the inside of her thigh bringing her from her thoughts. Regina was moving to stand, assuming that she wasn't going to get the answer that she desired. But she froze when she heard the shaky sound of Emma's voice whisper, "I want you…" It was so quiet that she wasn't sure she had heard her correctly, until that same voice said a little louder, "I want you to fuck me, Madame Mayor."

Wasting no time, she lunged forward attaching her mouth to Emma's aching center, licking and sucking on her sensitive skin, relishing in the beautifully animalistic sounds escaping the blonde's throat. With every breath, she released an expletive followed by a breathy moan and occasionally Regina's name. She worked her tongue over every inch of Emma's sex, registering the taste of her delicious essence to memory, praying silently to any god that would listen that she would get this opportunity again. She wrapped her lips around her clit and hummed in appreciation, the vibrations bringing the younger woman impossibly closer to the edge.

She delved two fingers deep inside her lover, shivering at the moan that erupted from somewhere deep inside the blonde. Flicking her tongue over her hardened clit a few more times, she rose to her feet, replacing her tongue with her thumb, rubbing it in delightful circles. She then kissed her way up her body, sucking gently on the skin between thigh and hip. She nibbled at soft skin before moving higher, feeling the tight muscles of her toned stomach twitch under her soft kisses. Finally kissing her way up the long column of Emma's neck, she bit down on the faint bruise still left from their encounter a few days previous, then nibbled her way up to her ear, taking it lightly between her teeth. She quickened the pace of her fingers and smiled against pale skin when she felt long legs wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Listening to the Sheriff take in ragged breaths and feeling her tight walls constricting around her fingers, she knew her lover was close. Flicking her tongue into the shell of her ear, she whispered, "Come for me, Emma."

As if on command, Emma tumbled over the edge into bliss, bucking her hips off the desk and against Regina's hand. She tightened her legs around her waist and screamed her name as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls convulsing around the continuously thrusting fingers inside her. The Mayor watched her in awe, taking in how truly beautiful Emma was. Her mouth was open in a now silent scream, a thin layer of sweat shining across her brow. Her pert breasts bounced slightly with each of her thrusts, her tight stomach muscles tensing.

Continuing her ministrations until the younger woman was good and spent, she slowly removed her fingers from within her, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. Emma opened her eyes just in time to see an encore of the earlier show. She waited, still panting slightly, for Regina to finish before sitting up more fully. She looked at the brunette for a moment, with a look that the older woman couldn't really decipher, before gingerly placing a hand at the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft, yet passionate, and full of emotion. Despite being caught off guard, her lips glided effortlessly over the pale ones pressed against hers, catching every soft mewl that escaped them. She felt the tip of her tongue trace her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted them then, letting the younger woman explore her mouth with ease, deepening the kiss.

Regina felt so conflicted. She had come here to prove her point. No one denies the Queen what she wants, whether they know she's a queen or not. Instead, she explored the Sheriff with genuine curiosity, and rather enjoyed pleasuring her. None of this seemed focused on revenge. Instead, she found her heart racing within her chest, her one hand caressing the smooth skin of Emma's shoulder blades, pressing their bodies flush together, while the other sought purchase in blonde locks. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to spend all the time in the world getting to know every curve and line on her body.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss so she could get air, but Emma did not remove her hand from her neck. Instead, she pressed their foreheads together, allowing her warm breath to caress her cheek. Brown eyes met green and Regina's heart clenched in her chest. She cursed herself for getting herself into this situation. She was supposed to despise Henry's birthmother, and here she was staring into emerald eyes, lost to the world.

Noticing the faint red lipstick smeared across pink lips, she smirked in amusement before she took her thumb and brushed it kindly against porcelain skin, successfully removing the mark. She was once against lost in a sea of green, mindlessly rubbing her thumb against Emma's cheek, when Emma cleared her throat to say something. The sound brought her back to the present, and she immediately pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned. Suddenly regretting the urge to open her big mouth, the Sheriff tried to hide her disappointment at the loss of contact before saying, "Well, you were right." She smiled sheepishly at the brunette, but Regina's mask of indifference was neatly back in place, her emotions once again in check.

"As I knew I was, Miss Swan," she responded curtly. "I usually am."

' _And just like that, the sass is back,'_ Emma thought to herself. She sighed, running a nervous hand through her hair, wondering how the hell their rough sex turned so intimate, and now Regina was acting like nothing had ever happened. It was moments like these that peaked her interest most, and she so desperately wanted to be inside that wall. She wanted to see behind that mask, and the little glimpses she was provided already only furthered her curiosity.

"If you'll excuse me," Regina said coldly, adjusting her dress and returning her shoes to her feet, "I have a job to do. As do you, Sheriff. Maybe you'll consider doing it correctly this time." As she exited the office, Emma watched with furrowed brow as the Mayor stopped to adjust her hair and make-up in the hallway mirror before exiting the station.

Gathering her clothes from the floor, she chuckled lightly to herself. Slipping easily back into her clothes, she said aloud to herself, "That woman will be the death of me."

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone! I greatly appreciate reviews! I aim to please. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this update has taken me so long. Finals, work, etc. have put me in a time crunch. However, I appreciate your patience and hope that you'll forgive me long enough to see what happens! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my plot.**

* * *

It had been three days since she walked out of Emma's office, and Regina hadn't heard a word from her since. While sitting in her office thinking on it, she wasn't sure what troubled her more: the fact she hadn't seen her, or the fact that _not_ seeing her made her so unhappy. She could no longer deny that she had some sort of strange attraction to her. But why, she didn't know. It wasn't like they sat down and had a conversation or anything. They only ever fought, ending in some sort of threat about making the other's life miserable, and then they would go off on their own. As of late, they've been having this weird hate sex, that wasn't really all that hateful, before having a moment of what seems to be intimacy, and then immediately disappearing before things got even more complicated.

She knew that she could also no longer deny that she wanted to be closer to Emma. Something inside of her ached to know more. Sure, she knew more about the Sheriff than the blonde even knew about herself. She knew that she was the product of true love and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She knew that she was placed into that wardrobe and sent off to an unknown land without magic where she was destined to be the Savior, and surely try to ruin her happy ending, something she was prepared to handle if the time came. But what she _didn't_ know was what happened to her after that. She didn't know what dreams and aspirations she had, or what kept her up at night. She didn't know her greatest accomplishment or her biggest regrets. Emma Swan was a mystery to her and she wanted to unwrap the layers that she kept around herself, starting with that damn leather jacket.

However, she regularly pushed away from her. Getting close to Emma was not an option. She had Henry to worry about. He was her number one priority, and she would not lose him. He was already rebelling against her, and she didn't know how to get him back. But the more time he spent with Emma, the more his behavior changed for the worse. So not only would she avoid Emma, but she would keep her son away from her too. Yet, it seemed fate had a different idea in mind.

"Mayor Mills," came Barbara's voice over the intercom, interrupting her thoughts. "Miss Swan would like to speak with you."

With a dramatic eye roll, she answered, "Let her in." Moments later, the tall blonde came waltzing into her office, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey."

"Did you need something, Sheriff?" she asked without raising her eyes from her paperwork.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to bring this to you. Figured you might need it," she said, placing the coffee on Regina's desk. "Ruby said she knows how you like your coffee, so that's it. Just cream." Regina raised her eyes to look first at the coffee, then to Emma, and then back to the drink. She quirked her eyebrow and raised the coffee to eye level, inspecting it. "I didn't poison it, you know. I only thought about it," she joked. The Mayor glared at her, and she quickly raised her hands in surrender. "It was only a joke." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously before shoving her hand in her pocket. She suffered the silence for a few moments, rocking on her heels, her own coffee forgotten in her grasp, before she added, "So, uh… I guess I'll get going."

She turned on her heel and headed toward the door, when she heard, "Emma, wait." She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked a few times, shocked that she just heard her first name slip from the Mayor's mouth, in casual conversation this time. She turned to face the older woman whose hard expression had softened significantly. She sighed, scrunching her face up as if it pained her to say her next words.

"Thank you."

Taking a moment to collect herself after the uncharacteristically kind response, Emma finally managed a small smile, saying, "You're welcome." She paused for another moment, not sure what she was waiting for. She rocked awkwardly on her heels again, something Regina noted to be a nervous tick of the Sheriff's.

Breaking the silence, she raised her eyebrow and asked, "Can I ask what this was for?" She brought the coffee to her lips and took a sip, pleasantly surprised with how delightful it tasted.

Emma worried the inside of her bottom lip. "I don't know. Just because, I guess." Regina raised her eyebrow in suspicion, not quite believing her answer. "I mean," the blonde continued, running a hand nervously through her hair. The Mayor was enjoying watching her get all flustered. "I just think that we started things off on the wrong foot, you know?"

"Mhm," Regina hummed in agreement. "I suppose you're right about that." Emma returned her hand to her back pocket and smiled awkwardly. Regina truly thought she was adorable when she smiled like that, but the anxious pit in her stomach reminded her of the reason their relationship started off the way it had. "You do remember, Sheriff, that we don't get along because you're Henry's birth mother, correct? I'm not going to let you take my son from me because you bought me coffee." Watching Emma's face fall, she leaned to the side of her desk and placed her coffee cup upright into the recently emptied trash can. "Now, this was really such a lovely chat, but I have…"

"I'm not trying to take Henry from you."

She froze mid-sentence. Looking into the watery emerald eyes that looked back at her, she felt an ache in her chest, one she wished not to think on too much. "Miss Swan, we both know that…"

"No, Regina," Emma interrupted again. "We're on different pages, and I'd like to clarify my position here." She walked toward the desk and took a seat across from the Mayor, setting her coffee on the edge of the desk and leaning back in her chair, attempting to look calmer than she truly felt. "I understand how you came to that conclusion. I think that any mother would have her fair share of suspicions. Your son ran away and suddenly, he was being returned to you by his birth mother who never wanted to be found in the first place. I don't think that anyone in your shoes would have reacted much differently. And I didn't make it any easier by refusing to leave." Regina sat attentively listening, momentarily taken back by Emma's empathy to her situation.

"However," Emma continued. Regina tensed again, scrunching her brow in preparation for the impending verbal attack. "I won't say that I'm sorry for staying." The Mayor flared her nostrils, her anger rising. How could Emma sit here and try to justify this? If she hadn't stayed in Storybrooke, maybe Henry would have come back to her by now. Instead, her presence has driven him further away, his obsession over the story book only increasing. She opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde continued. "I never intended to take Henry from you. I just needed to make sure that he was okay. My biggest regret in life was that I put my child into the same foster system that I absolutely despised." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were welling in them. She refused to cry in front of Regina. Taking a shaky breath, she said, "I stayed to make sure that he had a better life than I did. And he certainly does."

She lifted her eyes to find brown staring intently back at her. The tension seemed to have left Regina's body, her anger dissipating. For the first time, the Mayor noticed the emotion across Emma's face, and she used all the self-restraint she had not to jump from her chair and wrap her arms around the younger woman, holding her close and letting her release all that built up hurt and regret from years past. She chalked it up to the guilt she felt for being the driving factor in Emma's terrible childhood, and not to the fact that it hurt her heart to hear her so upset.

"Regina, it's clear that you love Henry. You've done everything you can to give him a good life, and that's more than I could have ever hoped to give him. He doesn't understand what he has, that's all. He's just being rebellious. I was at his age, so maybe that's genetic. I just hope that's all the kid gets from me." She gave a small pathetic laugh, one more of self-loathing than actual humor. "I just quickly started to really like the kid, ya know? Henry's a great kid and I would really like to be a part of his life." Regina looked down at her folded hands on her desk, not sure how to respond. But before she had the chance, Emma added, "But he's your son, Regina. You've made that quite clear. So, it's solely up to you whether I get to spend any time with him or not." She rose from her chair, the motion catching Regina's attention. She lifted her eyes, but the Sheriff's gaze was aimed at the ground. "I'm respecting your authority as his mother, something that I admittedly should have done a long time ago. And I'm sorry for that." She lifted her eyes, tears brimming and ready to fall at any moment. "I just hope that you can meet me halfway and at least let me see him every once in a while. It would really mean the world to me. And I think Henry would appreciate it too." She turned and walked out the door without another word.

Regina continued to stare at the door long after Emma left, contemplating this drastic turn of events. Emma, her sworn enemy from the moment she crossed the town line, had extended an olive branch in the form of a perfectly ordered coffee. But did she truly mean it? The Mayor assumed that only time could tell. She wanted to believe that she was going to respect her authority, but not quite for the reasons that she was expecting to focus on. She wanted her to mean it because she herself wanted to stop the fighting. If there was no conflict between them, her developing feelings for the new Sheriff would make much more sense. And she wouldn't have to be as worried about her stealing her son. It's not stealing if the time is given to you, right? But how would this affect her own relationship with Henry? Would he spend all of his time with Emma and leave Regina all alone as she always has been? Or would this kind gesture be a step in the right direction of convincing her son, despite how false it was, that she was not actually an evil queen? She supposed that she'd have to wait a few days, keeping in touch with Sydney, to see if Emma was really going to wait for her answer, or if she'd sneak off with Henry like she had been for a few months now. Once she judged her true intentions, she'd make a decision.

She glanced down at the coffee still sitting upright in her otherwise empty trash can, and leaned over to pick it up. After ensuring that it was as sanitary as when she had carefully placed it in the bin, she took a long sip, reveling in the fact that, despite being her usual order, this coffee seemed to taste infinitely better than usual. She couldn't stop the nagging thought that her mind was playing tricks on her because she knew that this particular coffee was from Emma. With a bright smile on her face that hadn't been there in ages, she took another sip and attempted to return to work.

 **[X]**

Sitting at the counter in Granny's, Emma sipped from her glass of water, waiting patiently for Ruby to finish waiting on customers. When she was ready, she walked back over toward her with a playful grimace on her face.

"You know, Ems. You really need to tell your secret lover to take it easy on your neck. That hickey has been there for days."

Emma's eyes grew wide from shock and embarrassment, while her hand immediately shot up to her neck to cover the still slightly showing bruise. Her cheeks burned red and suddenly her mouth felt so dry. She thought she'd covered it up this morning before she left for work. It'd been almost a week since Regina's office visit, and nearly four days since she'd even seen the regal woman, but the pesky little love bite just wouldn't go away.

"Relax, girl. I only noticed that it's still there because I saw it before when it was new. But tell your vampire to take it easy. Your skin is too pale for all that biting." She chuckled, as Emma's cheeks only became a darker shade of red. "So, are you gonna tell me who it is? Or do I have to start guessing?" Emma relaxed a little. She knew that Ruby would never guess that she was sleeping with the Mayor, so there was no harm in humoring her and allowing her to play her little game.

"Guess away, Rubes."

Ruby leaned on the counter and thoughtfully tapped her finger against her chin. She hummed quietly to herself, exaggerating the idea that she was carefully deciding whose name she wished to guess first. "Are you into guys, girls, both? I need somewhere to start." Emma laughed at the waitress' dedication to this guessing game.

"Both."

"Well that makes this game a hell of a lot harder," she answered, throwing her hands up in mock despair. Emma laughed as she grabbed the lemon off the side of her glass and squeezed the juice into her water before swirling it around with her straw. She waited patiently for Ruby to give her first guess, curious as to what kind of person the tall brunette thought she was attracted to. She took another sip of her now flavored water before Ruby spoke up.

"Mayor Mills."

Emma immediately spit her water across the counter, Ruby jumping out of the way of the projected liquid. "What? No! Why would you…"

"Miss Swan," interrupted that husky voice, and Emma jumped, startled to hear her so close behind her.

"Madame Mayor," the blonde finally breathed, placing her hand on her chest. "You startled me." Regina smirked.

"Clearly."

The two women stared at each other for a moment, the rest of the world seemingly on hold, each assessing what kind of interaction this was going to be, both taking pleasure in the fact that they were seeing each other at all. Ruby glanced from Emma to Regina and then back again.

"I'm uh… I'm going to get something to clean this up," she said, walking back toward the kitchen.

The door opened again, breaking the odd tension between the two women. In walked Henry, Archie close behind. "Emma!" he yelled, before running to her, brushing past his mother, and enveloping her waist in his arms. She hugged him close and ruffled his hair, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the small boy. Despite their previous conversation about boundaries and how Emma was going to respect her authority, Regina still couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt. She cleared her throat, catching their attention. Henry reluctantly released Emma and took a step back, Regina instantly placing a protective arm around his shoulder. She turned her attention to Archie for a moment.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I assume his session went well?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor. We'll continue at the same time next week."

He gave a small wave to Henry, then a nod to Regina and Emma, before leaving the diner. Henry asked Emma, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you." Her discomfort showed on her face, as she wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't want to throw Regina under the bus. Technically, it had been her own idea to actually listen to his mother for once. But she also knew that saying she had been avoiding him, regardless of the reason, would crush him. Instead, she opted for the typical excuse.

"I've just been busy, kid." She then looked up at the older woman before saying with a smirk, "I've been told that I'm doing my paperwork wrong, so I had to fix it." The Mayor averted her gaze for a moment, the memory of just how she punished Emma coming to the forefront of her mind. She blushed, and Emma bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the sight.

"Oh," Henry answered, furrowing his brow in thought. "Hey! You should eat dinner with us!" He reached forward and grabbed at her leather sleeve in a way of pleading.

"I don't know, kid. I don't think that your…"

"Miss Swan, you're welcome to join us for dinner, if you wish," Regina piped up, knowing that Emma's reason for declining was that she had yet to give her an answer regarding her time spent with Henry.

"Really?" both Henry and Emma asked at the same time, the unusually generous response from Regina catching them both off guard. She smiled down at Henry and brushed his hair from his face.

"Yes, dear. Now go get us a booth. Miss Swan and I will be right over."

She waited for Henry to step out of earshot before speaking to Emma. "I have thought about your request, and seeing as how you have respected my wishes up to this point, I don't feel the need to deny you time with my son." Her heart warmed at the smile she saw on Emma's face. She was truly elated that she was going to get to see Henry. "Now there will be some rules," she added. But the younger woman's smile never wavered. She was thrilled to get to spend time with Henry, regardless of the rules put in place, and her genuine happiness reassured Regina that this arrangement might be okay. "We can address the rules as the time comes. However, I don't want to keep him waiting much longer. I'm treating him to dinner out tonight. He doesn't get the often."

She turned to walk toward the table Henry had chosen for them before stopping, facing a now standing Emma once again. "And Miss Swan?" She raised her eyebrows attentively, waiting for the brunette to continue. "Do try and keep your water in your mouth this time." She leaned forward and spoke softly, adding, "That's not exactly the most pleasant way to get me wet." She winked and flicked her tongue over her bottom lip before continuing toward Henry and sliding into the booth beside him.

"Ems," Ruby called to her as she walked out of the kitchen. "Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." Emma immediately closed her mouth, turned toward the counter, and took a long drink from her water, attempting to cool her heated insides, all the moisture in her body suddenly pooling in between her thighs. "You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Mhm," Emma hummed her affirmative answer, swallowing again, adjusting her hair and jacket. She took a deep breath, and then decided she was prepared to join the Mills family. Ruby wiped the counter down, lifting the now empty glass, all the while eyeing the little picturesque family sitting across the diner from her. Something fishy was going on, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know what that was.

 **[X]**

As they finished their meal, Regina lifted her glass of water to her lips and drank it slowly, observing the scene before her. Henry was talking animatedly about a kid from his class that made a fool of himself at lunch, trying not to laugh as he relayed the story. Emma sat across from Henry, fully engaged in the silly little story the boy was telling, a wide smile spread across her face. Had their dinner not gone so well, she would have been upset at watching the two get along so wonderfully. But this dinner did not go as expected.

When they first sat down, Henry was, of course, excited to see Emma again after so many days apart. He had much to tell her, and the Sheriff was eager to listen to his stories. However, she saw a faint look of what she judged to be hurt cross the Mayor's face at being so blatantly excluded from their conversation. She awkwardly smoothed out imaginary creases in her slacks, and folded and unfolded her napkin an unnecessarily large number of times. The blonde waited patiently for Henry to finish telling her another one of the many things he had wanted to tell her before she politely engaged the Mayor, asking her how her day was.

She was taken off guard by the question, assuming immediately that Emma didn't truly care one way or another. She answered, "It was fine," before returning her attention to her napkin.

"Well, what did you do today?" Regina raised her eyes to meet pools of green. "Or is your super secret mayor business a matter of national security?"

The older woman could see the playfulness and mirth in Emma's eyes, and she appreciated that the blonde was making a conscious effort to include her in their conversations. "I went over plans for a new playground today."

"Wait, what? A new playground?!" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear." She smiled warmly at him, pleased to have earned some positive attention from her little boy, even if it was more because of the subject matter than her. Every little bit would count.

Emma sipped happily at her hot chocolate as she listened to the Mayor and Henry discuss her plans for the new playground, knowing all too well that Regina must miss having happy conversations with Henry. In her opinion, the boy's mother was making an effort to be better for him, meeting her halfway and willingly allowing her to spend time with him. It must be so hard to have him rebel like he was. She tried to swallow that little bit of guilt that arose, knowing very well that she had encouraged him. But her meeting with Regina had gone well, and they decided that it was best to bury the hatchet.

The rest of dinner was quite pleasant, Henry bouncing his attention between his two mothers nearly equally. Now, Regina found herself not having as big of a problem with Miss Swan spending a little quality time with Henry. She set her now empty glass down on the table and checked her watch, finding it to be just past six.

"I think it's about time to head home," she said, as Henry finished his story about lunch. He pouted, and Emma shot him a look, not wishing for the boy to ruin the good mood they had set for the entirety of dinner. But before he could say much in protest, Regina continued, "I have some paperwork that needs finished, and Henry said that his homework is complete. So, I suppose there's no reason you can't enjoy each other's company a bit longer." She rose from her seat and grabbed her purse from the booth, readying herself to leave. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for this big step. "Please have Henry home by eight sharp. He needs a shower before bed. It's still a school night."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times, much like a fish out of water, before she found her words. "Yes, that's perfectly fine, Madame Mayor. Thank you."

Regina gave a half smile before turning from the table and heading to the counter to pay her bill. Before she got too far, she was stopped by a pair of small arms wrapping around her waist. She looked down to find Henry hugging her, a feeling that almost felt foreign, as she could not remember the last time he had given her a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

Before she could respond, or lean down to properly return his hug, he had already released her and run back to his table, where she watched him steal one last fry from Emma's plate, her hand playfully swatting him away. She smiled, blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes. Of course, it was hard leaving Henry with Emma, but now she was sure that she was going to see improvements in her life. Her change in behavior seemed to be bringing her son closer to her. Inadvertently, she may get a chance to become close with Miss Swan after all. It may have taken 28 years, but she was fairly certain that her curse was finally going to bring her happiness

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Your reviews mean the world to me. I hope to be quicker on the next update! Sincere apologies in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so very sorry about the long wait. Life as overwhelmed me at the moment. But this chapter is longer than usual, so I hope you'll forgive me. Here ya go! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my plot, and sadly not the characters.**

* * *

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight," Henry said as they walked down Main Street.

"Of course, kid. I'm glad your mom let me see you," Emma answered with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, that's not like her," he said, scuffing his shoe against the pavement, kicking a pebble. "I'm happy she let you eat dinner with us. But I still wouldn't trust her. It's probably one of her Evil Queen tricks to throw you off her trail." Emma stopped walking and turned to face the boy. She lowered herself to his level and gripped his arms gently, capturing his attention.

"Kid, you really have to stop being so hard on your mom. She's trying her best."

Henry pulled himself from her soft hold. "Why are you siding with her all the time? She's the Evil Queen, Emma! And you're the Savior. You're supposed to break the curse. You-"

"Henry," she interrupted. "Your mother loves you." She let out a heavy sigh, running a nervous hand through golden curls. She really hated serious talks. "Whenever I thought about you and the tough decision I had to make, I only wished that you'd end up with parents who would love and care about you. I wished that you'd get the chance I never had. And Regina, well. She doesn't always handle things the way that maybe she should." He opened his mouth to comment, but Emma pressed on. "But, she loves you more than anything, Henry. And when you keep saying that she's the Evil Queen and that she doesn't love you, that really hurts her. She does more for you than two parents ever could. She's an amazing mother, and I really think you need to give her a chance."

He furrowed his brow in thought, pondering the weight of Emma's words. "I guess," he said with a small shrug. He knew that Emma had given him up because she wanted to give him his best chance. They already had that talk. But what he didn't understand was why she suddenly thought that Regina really was who was best fit to care for him. It seemed like only a few weeks ago, she was purposely defying Regina at every turn. Now they were having dinner together, and Emma was jumping to her defense. He needed some time to think on things. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you home. Your mother is probably pacing with worry." She stood, tucking her hands neatly in her pockets, continuing along the sidewalk. She offered a sideways glance in his direction every few paces, noticing his sudden change in demeanor. "Why so quiet? You okay?" He offered a shrug and a sigh in response.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"My mom. Maybe you can help her."

"Is that so?" she asked, trying to hide her smirk. "How do you suggest I do that?"

"Maybe you can be her friend. Maybe she really needs one."

"Kid, I don't think your mom wants to be friends with me. She hates my guts." Even as the words left her mouth, she started pondering how true that was. Something had changed in her relationship with Regina, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I don't know anymore," Henry answered, tugging at the ends of his shirt, his brow furrowed in thought. "I saw her smile today. Like a real smile." Emma remained silent, allowing Henry to continue. She too noticed Regina smiling. Quite a lot, actually. And she could've swore it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the memory alone, and she had to physically shake her head to remove the mental image of the pain-in-the-ass Mayor that had somehow managed to make her feel all the emotions she'd worked her whole life to suppress. "I liked seeing her happy like that," he added, a small smile of his own gracing his feature. She nudged his shoulder with her arm.

"Well, I think that had more to do with the fact that you were talking to her for once, and it wasn't about me or the curse. I think she just misses you, kid." He sighed heavily, tugging at the strings of his hoodie.

"I guess I've been pretty mean, huh?"

"I don't think 'mean' is the right word," she answered, a sympathetic smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. "I'd say that… you've just been misguided. That's all. I'm sure if you apologize and stop calling her the Evil Queen, things might go back to normal." They turned down Mifflin Street, getting closer to his home.

"I don't really know what normal is. I can't ever remember things being any different than they are now. Not for a long time, anyway."

That all too familiar heaviness settled in Emma's stomach, the same odd weight that seemed to physically prevent her from leaving Storybrooke when she first dropped him off. Was he ever going to be happy with Regina? The panicked guilt began rising in her throat like acid, and she swallowed it down, remembering their conversation on the front walkway.

" _Do you love him?" she asked, barely above a whisper. The guilt was suddenly eating her alive, stealing her breath from her lungs, and she needed to know she was doing the right thing in leaving him there. Regina spun on her heel in the doorway of her home, glaring daggers at her._

" _Excuse me?" She spit the words like venom, the edges of her lips downturned into a wicked scowl, her eyebrows raised at this stranger's audacity to ask such a question._

" _Henry. Do you_ love _him?" she asked, choking out the words as if they hurt her physically to say aloud. She swallowed the lump in her throat that suddenly felt like rocks, threatening to suffocate her at any minute._

" _Of course, I love him." Her words came out softer than Emma had expected, and didn't have the same biting tone that had come with her earlier threats. Her eyes filled with tears as the brunette slammed the door, her words echoing in her mind. She was expecting, almost hoping, that she would hear that faint buzzing noise in her ears, the one that normally accompanied someone's lie, but she hadn't heard it. She could feel that Regina was telling the truth, but she just had to be sure. So, she stayed._

Swallowing she refocused her thoughts. That was the Regina she met on that very first day in Storybrooke, not the one she had come to know. Now she realized that Regina was misunderstood. She was a single mother, struggling to pull off the "good cop, bad cop" routine single-handedly. She couldn't be as much of a fun parent if she was consistently being forced to be an authoritative one. Henry was being quite the troublemaker, sneaking off when he shouldn't and constantly telling her she's evil. She had her fair share of rules that Emma believed to be quite ridiculous, but that was just her overly well-mannered and politician way of doing things. Overall, Regina was doing her best with what she had, and she fell into the tiring routine of correcting her son who had grown to hate her, wishing desperately that things could be different.

"Now _you're_ the one that's quiet," Henry said, interrupting her thoughts. She chuckled.

"I was also just thinking."

"About?" he asked, mimicking her earlier question.

"Maybe things won't return to 'normal'. Maybe things will simply get better."

"You really think so?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, kid. I do." She smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "As long as you promise to try to be nicer to your mom, okay? She's trying really hard for you and you saw the difference tonight at dinner. Now imagine how much things will improve if you try too." He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"And you'll keep coming around too, right?" Emma tilted her head in question, not understanding how that related to his brunette mother. "She seems happier now that you too aren't fighting all the time. Maybe you can help her by being her friend."

Emma chose not to respond, taking a moment to think of her relationship with Regina. She wasn't quite sure what they were. They fought like cats and dogs from the moment she showed up in Storybrooke. And yet, each time they met, their encounters seemed to be less and less about getting the upper hand. She didn't know what their relationship was becoming, nor did she really know what she wanted it to be. But becoming friends for Henry's sake seemed like a good place to start.

The two approached the house and walked side by side up the front walkway. Nearing the door, Emma shuffled her feet nervously, not sure if she should stay long enough to run into Regina again, or if she should start heading back toward the street to just wait on the sidewalk for him to get in the house safely. Her decision was made for her as Henry dug his small hand into his jean pocket and pulled out his house key. Reaching forward, he swiftly unlocked the door, stepped inside, and called, "Mom! I'm home!" He turned to face Emma asking, "Are you coming in?" Before she could even think to answer, Regina appeared in the front hallway, as if she had been not so patiently awaiting Henry's arrival in the nearby office.

"Miss Swan, you're surprisingly on time," Regina stated, brushing her hands across the front of her pants, ridding herself of imaginary lint. Emma half-heartedly rolled her eyes.

"And you greeted me at the door with a snarky remark exactly as expected."

Regina raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. She said nothing in response. Instead, she turned to Henry and said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get your shower? I'll be up in a moment to tuck you in."

Henry nodded before stepping outside the door, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist, pressing his face into her stomach.

"Thanks, Emma," came his muffled voice. She leaned over and placed her arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair with the other.

"Any time, kid."

She glanced up at Regina's worried expression, her eyes purposely avoiding the motherly scene before her that she seemed so often left out of, her jealously etched across sharp features. She had her arms wrapped around her midsection, a defensive stance she seemed to take when she was feeling uncomfortable, despite her usual ability to school her features. Emma bit her bottom lip before adding, "As long as your mom is okay with it."

Chocolate brown met emerald green, and Emma offered a small smile, assuring Regina that she meant what she said in her office those few days prior. She wanted to start over, and she didn't want her to feel neglected this time around. Henry pulled away, and glanced between the two, neither woman noticing his smug little smile that graced his small face. He released his arms from around Emma and approached his brunette mother with that same smile. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight. She hadn't seen him smile at her like that in so long. She brushed his hair from his eyes and returned the smile. In moments, his arms were wrapped around her thin waist, nuzzling in her stomach the same way he had Emma's.

"Thank you, Mom."

Tears burned the back of her eyes, a warm feeling flooding her body at the utter joy she felt at having her little boy back in her arms. She loosened his grip for a moment before bending down to his level, allowing him to snake his arms around her neck instead. She tucked her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back.

"You're welcome, Henry," she whispered gently.

Knowing that she couldn't hold him forever, no matter how much she wished to, she pulled away, swallowing down the lump in her throat. His grin was still plastered on his face as he turned and waved to Emma before running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Regina rose to her feet, clearing her throat in an attempt to clear the awkwardness with it. The air felt dense and Emma was rocking on her heels again, the sight of the nervous Sheriff still as endearing as ever. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she chanced a look at Emma. She saw the pinkness to Emma's cheeks, despite the warm Storybrooke air, and she felt the need to say something.

"It seems like you two had a good time."

Emma looked up then, surprised at the lack of venom in her words. Normally, the Mayor commented on their good times together with such disdain, quickly followed by "And it'll be your last", or something to that effect, before storming off with Henry by her side. But this time, she seemed to be making conversation, despite not being one for small talk. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we did." She shoved her hands deeper in her pockets. "Thanks, Regina. For everything." Regina leaned against the door frame, her arms across her chest.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan."

Another awkward silence filled the air and Emma cursed herself for her inability to remain confident. Apparently, she lost all confidence when she wasn't purposely trying to push the Mayor's buttons, and she hated herself for that. She felt like a school girl with a crush. She straightened her posture, but still ran a hand nervously through her hair. Regina watched on in amusement. The Sheriff's uneasiness was apparent, and despite the positive steps in their relationship, she still liked to watch her squirm.

Emma took a step backward off the front porch, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "I'm uh. I'm gonna get going. But thanks again for letting me spend some time with Henry. Hopefully we can all do it again sometime." Regina certainly noticed that Emma had said "we can all", but chose not to comment on it. Instead, she stood up straight, her wicked smile perfectly in place.

"Oh, you're done fidgeting now?" Emma stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to invite you inside, dear. But watching you squirm on my front porch was just too enjoyable." Emma rolled her eyes, shoving her hands back in her pockets. "So, if you're done acting like a child who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar, feel free to come in for a drink." Without looking back, she turned and walked back into her foyer, knowing that Emma would be close behind. After a moment of pause, she did exactly as expected, pacing toward the door left open for her.

"I wasn't acting like a child," she called after Regina.

"Stop yelling, Miss Swan," she answered from the small office to the right of the foyer. "The neighbors might call the police to report a disturbance."

"I _am_ the police!"

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, I won that election fair and square."

"Oh, please. That election was a sham."

As Emma entered the room, Regina was reaching into her liquor cabinet, grabbing two tumblers. She took a seat on the couch and waited for her to prepare their drinks. Their bickering was almost comforting, and Emma found herself beginning to relax. Arguing with Regina was something she was used to, and yet even that was different. It seemed to be routine for them to argue with one another, pushing buttons and trying to get the last word, but none of it seemed malicious anymore. Neither of them seemed to throw out insults that were quite so personal. Regina turned and handed Emma her glass.

"I'm not so sure I should be giving alcoholic beverages to someone childish enough to use phrases like 'fair and square'. I think I'd like a recount of those votes."

"I think it's far too late for that," she responded with a chuckle.

"I suppose so."

The silence that rested between them now was much less tense, and Regina found herself smiling into her glass as she took a sip. This atmosphere was different to them, and yet she found herself resting comfortably in the familiarity of it all. Maybe befriending Emma Swan wasn't such a bad idea after all. She had company with someone who didn't ask too many questions and who had put her first for once. Nearly everyone else in this cursed town had hurt her, betrayed her, or even simply inconvenienced her at one time or another. But Emma was new and exciting and a challenge. Her life had been routine and monotonous for 28 years, and now that her fears about losing Henry were beginning to subside, she realized that she might enjoy having her around, especially if that meant she could restore her relationship with her son.

However, there was that nagging thought in the back of her mind that she hated to think about. She had already discovered that Emma was the Savior and was supposedly destined to break her curse. The Evil Queen and the Savior couldn't be companionable, could they? It seemed to defy all odds. What if this was some kind of master plan that she had concocted with Henry to distract her enough to break her curse? If she was caught off guard, Emma could be doing any number of things to get Mary Margaret to convince David to leave Kathryn. And if they were able to fall in love without Kathryn in the way, well that might just very well break her precious curse that she had risked everything to enact. She wasn't about to befriend this blonde idiot who waltzed into town thinking she could….

"Regina, you're going to break that glass."

Her eyes shot up, dark and full of anger, her hands nearly shaking with rage. Her grip had drastically tightened around her tumbler of cider, and she instantly eased the tension in her hands. This was a constant battle for her; the battle between being happy and being cautious. She didn't let anyone in, and despite her heart's every protest to seek more than just mindless office sex with Emma, she wasn't sure she was able to let her walls down for anyone. Not since Daniel.

Lifting her eyes, she noticed that Emma was watching her intently, her brow furrowed in concern. She rarely blinked, taking in every line and crease in Regina's now stone-cold expression. The Mayor was one of the most emotionally intense people that Emma had ever met, yet she was certain that she had only seen that mask of indifference and emotionlessness slip a handful of times. Emma could practically feel the intense emotions radiating from Regina when she was near her. When she took the chainsaw to her apple tree, she hadn't bothered to hide her blind rage. But when she had asked the older woman if she loved Henry, that was a time in which she did her absolute best to continue her display of dominance and confidence, yet Emma could feel her hurt and sadness from across the walkway. She didn't have any explanation for it, except that she and Regina were much alike in that respect. Emma had been hurt beyond repair from a lifetime full of neglect and heartbreak. So, she shut everyone out, only showing the emotions that would ward off anyone trying to exploit her in moments of vulnerability. Knowing her own answer for why she had the same tendencies, she took a risk and asked the Mayor for her own answer.

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?" she snapped, immediately defensive. Emma didn't flinch. Instead, she sipped her drink and pressed on.

"Why do you feel the need to act so... emotionless?"

"Excuse me? I do _not_ act emotionless, Miss Swan."

"Okay, emotionless isn't the right word. Because you certainly show when you're angry." She sighed, swirling the amber cider around in her glass. Regina tried not to flinch when the drink came close to the edge, nearly spilling on her carpet. "I guess," she continued, "that you really only show certain emotions. You show when you're angry, and you show that you care for Henry. But you don't ever show when you're sad or upset or… I don't know. Happy?"

Regina crossed and uncrossed her legs, suddenly feeling like she was under a microscope. She had no idea that Emma paid such close attention to her, and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like this line of questioning, and at the moment, her previous train of thought had convinced her that she wasn't a huge fan of the woman asking the questions either.

"Maybe you're just not around to witness when I am happy, Miss Swan. As usually you irritate me." Emma smirked at her and suddenly she had the urge to smack it off.

"Now that's not true, Madame Mayor." She leaned forward so she could lower her voice but still be heard. "I've seen you quite passionate before." Regina's cheeks flushed, despite her otherwise neutral expression. "You seemed pretty pleased with me when you were coming completely undone on your very own desk." She swallowed thickly, desperately needing to get the upper hand again.

"Yes, well I can say the same for you, Sheriff. As I recall, a very similar situation occurred in your office as well." Emma nodded.

"That it did, Regina. And you seemed pretty damn pleased with yourself that time. But I don't think that you would have kissed me the way that you did if you were only happy that I begged for sex, Regina. And by the way, you can't blame me for that. You have a very talented mouth and I'd be a fool to not put my pride aside for just a minute." Regina immediately stood from her chair and placed her glass on the table.

"And you're a fool for wishing to talk about this. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to put my son to bed."

Emma stood swiftly, grasping gently at Regina's hand. The Mayor turned, her eyes falling to the strong fingers wrapped softly around her wrist, and then rose to the emerald green ones staring intently back at her. Her heart was thumping so loud in her chest that she was nearly certain the blonde could hear it. Her tongue flicked out to wet red painted lips, and immediately felt her body shiver as those same green eyes watched the movement of her tongue with fascination. Emma had leaned impossibly closer, their lips inches apart. Regina's hands moved of their own accord to the collar of Emma's hideous red jacket. Her hands were twitching, unsure if they wanted to shove her away, or pull her into a kiss that she so desperately wanted. Time seemed to freeze for a brief moment as a pale bottom lip gently caressed her own. Her brown eyes never left Emma's green ones. She was waiting, torn again between cautiousness and impulsivity. And then she felt warm breath against her lips as Emma whispered, "Go to Henry. I'll be here when you come down."

Regina nodded in response, releasing Emma's jacket. She realized that she was suddenly breathing heavy, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, a small tremble rippling from her hands to her shoulders. She immediately turned and left the room. She swiftly ascended the stairs and turned the corner before leaning against the wall outside her son's room. She closed her eyes and took a moment to recollect herself. It seemed that despite her best efforts, Emma was the only one able to make her fall apart like this, and she wasn't sure if she really hated it as much as she wanted to. She was supposed to despise this woman, and yet here she was making her tremble at the thought of a kiss alone. Emma was the first person, besides Henry, to make her feel something other than rage, and it was oddly pleasant. There had to be a way to stop her from breaking the curse. But now wasn't the time to think on it. Right now, all she wanted was to tuck her son into bed, and sprint back down those stairs to kiss that infuriatingly smug smirk off that stunningly beautiful face.

After slowing her breathing and returning her heart rate to normal, she knocked quietly on her son's door. She heard a quiet "Come in" from within the room and gently nudged the door open. She found him putting his clothes into his laundry basket before crawling into his bed. She watched him with a fond smile on her face, his black and white plaid pajamas reminding her that he was still her little boy, despite how grown up he seemed at times. He lifted the covers and slid beneath them, nestling himself comfortably onto his pillows. She then crossed the distance between them, pulling his covers up to his chest, and then taking a seat beside him. She brushed his hair from his face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to his warm forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

She stood from the bed, straightening the covers as she rose to her feet, and then turned to the door. Before she got too far, Henry called after her.

"Hey, Mom?" She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Um." He scrunched his face up a little, as if he was still unsure of himself. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Henry, sweetie." She came back into the room, sitting in her spot on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand comfortingly over his, rubbing soft circles on the back of it with her thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been very nice to you lately."

"And what makes you say that?"

Henry nervously bit his bottom lip and wiggled himself into more of a sitting position. "Well, the whole Evil Queen thing for starters." Regina visibly winced, and Henry felt the pang of guilt sting him in his chest. Emma was right. "I'm sorry I've been so terrible, Mom. I really had a good time with you tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime." Regina gave him a small, sad smile.

"You spent most of your time tonight with Emma, dear."

"Yeah, but I meant that I enjoyed our time at dinner. I liked talking to you. I've missed you."

Regina fought back the tears that were burning at the back of her eyes. Her breath wouldn't leave her lungs, and for a moment, she just looked at him. This almost seemed too good to be true. She had to be sure.

"I've missed you too, Henry. But can I ask you something?" He simply nodded his head. "Did Emma tell you to say that to me?"

"Not exactly." He nibbled on his bottom lip before sighing. "She just brought it to my attention that you really do a lot for me, and that I haven't been all that grateful." Her gaze softened at the thought of Emma standing up for her.

"It's quite alright, Henry." She brushed his hair back from his forehead, wondering how she missed that it was getting so long. "I haven't been the greatest mother as of late, and I hope you can forgive me." He nodded vigorously, his grin returning to his small face. "Good. Thank you." She kissed his forehead. "Let's just agree to both try a little harder to make things better between us, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

She stood and offered him one last smile before whispering, "Goodnight, Henry." She shut off the light and stepped out into the hallway. In that moment, she allowed her tears to slip down her cheeks, her emotions only heightened from her glass of strong cider. She could always tell when her son was lying to her, and he was being honest when he said that Emma had only reminded him that Regina was truly trying. And she could hear the sincerity in his voice when he had offered her an apology. As much as she had hated Emma when she first arrived, it seemed that things were only improving. Henry was once again willing to see her as his mother and not just the Evil Queen, and Emma was providing some sort of odd happiness that she hadn't felt in so long. She knew that this could end terribly and that somehow the Sheriff was destined to break her curse, but right now, all she knew was that Emma was giving her a chance she didn't quite deserve. She was giving her a chance to be happy here, and wasn't that the whole point of this curse? Maybe Rumpelstiltskin was wrong.

She walked toward her own bedroom where she sat on the edge of the bed and removed her heels. She then returned to the staircase and quietly descended them one at a time. Her bare feet hit the wood floor at the bottom sending a small shiver coursing through her body, but the alcohol and her remaining arousal still had her warm. She edged closer to her in-home office and watched as Emma poured herself another glass. Regina was unsure how many she drank while she was upstairs, but by the small tremors in her hands and the way she was barely able to stand upright, it was safe to assume she'd had a few. She stepped slowly into the room, catching Emma's eye, but she never looked up.

"There you are, Madame Mayor," she purred. She seemed much more confident, and her words didn't come out as slurred as Regina had expected them to. She arched her brow, adding, "I was beginning to think that you'd never come back down." Regina walked over to retrieve her glass, finishing it in one swift drink, before refilling it.

"I was talking to my son before I tucked him in," she offered as an explanation. Emma just smirked at her and sat down unceremoniously on the couch, eyeing the way that Regina's shirt was unbuttoned another button and was straining against her chest. The brunette noticed, but carried on.

"Did you say anything to him about me this evening?"

Emma's eyes once again shot up to meet Regina's, the panic suddenly starting to settle into her stomach, her buzz beginning to fade. _'I've already fucked this up,'_ she thought. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, holding her glass between her shaking hands. Regina's face remained passive, despite the amusement she felt once again at making the blonde nervous.

"Well, I just told him to lay off the Evil Queen stuff, you know? I wasn't trying to step on your toes as a parent or anything. I mean, we just had that talk, and you made it quite clear that I have no right to Henry." She looked to the ground and began spinning her glass slowly, her hands needing something to do. She didn't notice Regina beginning to stand, slowly crossing the distance between them. "He's a great kid. I just think that he's taking the Evil Queen thing a little too far." Regina stopped momentarily, that small feeling of guilt creeping up the back of her neck. She ignored it and continued moving closer to the blonde lost in her hazy thoughts. "I can see how hard you're trying, Regina. And he sees that now too. I'm sorry for any stress I've put on your relationship with him." She'd reached the Sheriff sitting on her couch, and she gently pulled her glass from her fidgeting hands. She downed its remnants before placing the glass on the coffee table behind her. This caught her attention, but she continued to ramble, the alcohol loosening her up. "I don't really know what's happening between us, but I don't want to screw this up." Regina placed the knuckle of her index finger under her chin and lifted her gaze, smiling down at her with a small genuine smile. She leaned closer to parted pink lips, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Stop talking, Miss Swan."

With that, she leaned in and kissed her hard, slipping her hand to the nape of Emma's neck, tugging her closer. Reacting immediately, the blonde placed her hands on her hips in return and pulled her forward and down onto her lap. Welcoming the change in position, she slid her legs on either side of the intoxicated Sheriff and pressed their chests together. Delighted at the moan she heard in response, she smiled into the kiss before nipping lightly at the bottom lip so eagerly seeking her own once more. She could feel the effect of the alcohol on her senses, as their kisses seemed sloppy, and admittedly wet. Their movements were not the delicate dance of lips, teeth, and tongue so perfectly in sync that it shook Regina to her very core. No, these kisses were hungry and uncoordinated, seeming to simply fulfill a need, acting as a means to achieve an end. However, she felt much more than the arousal coating her inner thighs. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her rib cage, and it was more than the physical exertion of her hazy mind attempting to press her core against Emma's thighs. Her heart was elated, and yet equally nervous, Emma's words of _'I don't want to screw this up,'_ echoing in her mind. She hadn't felt this happy since… no. She couldn't think of him now. Not while Emma's hands had moved from her hips to the button of her slacks, attempting, and failing, to get them unbuttoned.

She gently removed Emma's fumbling fingers from her button and replaced them with her own, her lover's hands easily finding their way to her chest, groping and massaging her until her nipples were pebbled beneath the fabric. Her usually deft fingers seemed to also be suffering from her quickly consumed alcohol, as they kept slipping and not entirely unbuttoning her pants. She couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. She broke the kiss and laughed softly as her forehead rested gingerly against the blonde's.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, her hands ceasing their movements and coming to rest on Regina's thighs.

"If we're too intoxicated to unbutton my dress pants," she supplied, laughing once again, "I think we may be too intoxicated to be touching one another." Emma returned the laugh.

"That's a fair point." She rubbed her palms lovingly along the brunette's thighs, no longer attempting to arouse her, but rather to comfort her. "And I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty nervous about Henry being right upstairs."

"You're right." A bright smile crossed her face as she looked into green eyes filled with warmth.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered, her emotional walls slightly lowered due to her inebriated state. "I just think that your concern for the well-being of our son is rather endearing." Emma lowered her head to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face, but she gripped her chin gently and brought her gaze back to her own. "And so is your rarely seen shyness, dear." She kissed her ever so gently, attempting with all her might to ignore her still aching core.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, kissing the corner of her mouth, and then her cheek, continuing to place soft kisses across her face.

"You said 'our son'."

The Mayor paused for a moment and leaned back to look into emerald green again. She brushed her thumb gently over her cheek, caressing soft skin, studying every line and feature. The Sheriff's heart was racing, as Regina had never been this intimate with her before. And then she slipped and said 'our son'. She wasn't sure what to think of all this, but the alcohol had made her thoughts fuzzy and she couldn't stay on the same thought for longer than a few moments. However, Regina had tried her hardest to think of a proper response for her slip, and yet she had none.

"I suppose I did."

"Why?"

"Well, you gave birth to him." Emma frowned, her disappointment clearly written on her face, hoping for a better reason than that. "But," she continued. "He obviously very much enjoys your time together. And as of late, I can say that I'm inclined to agree with him. You can be somewhat pleasurable to be around." A smirk pulled at the edges of the younger woman's mouth. "You're making as much of an effort as I am, and without your encouragement, I'm not sure Henry would have ever been willing to give me a chance again." She sighed, feeling long fingers intertwine with her own on her lap. "So, thank you."

"I think that's a talent of yours."

"What is?" Regina lifted her head to meet her gaze again.

"You said that I'm only somewhat pleasurable to be around. I think you're the only person I know that's capable of making a compliment still sound like an insult."

She yelped when a playful slap landed against her bicep, Regina's mouth covering her own once again, slightly muffling the sound. The kiss increased in passion and vigor. Their residual arousal was peaked once again, despite their emotional intermission, the alcohol heightening their emotions and lowering their guarded walls. Hands groped and pulled, hair was tugged and quiet moans escaped their throats, until Emma pressed gently against Regina's shoulders, separating them.

"I should really go."

Regina nodded her agreement with a small smile, standing and adjusting her clothes slightly. When she extended a hand to help Emma up from the couch, she noticed that the woman could barely stand on her own two feet.

"Emma, you really shouldn't leave. You're blind drunk, dear. And I'm worried you won't make it home."

"Wow," she said slowly. "Calling me Emma _and_ admitting you're worried about me? Jeez, you really have had too much to drink." Regina playfully rolled her eyes, but her hand shot out to catch her arm as she wobbled again. "I'm just gonna walk, 'Gina. It's okay." She took a step forward, but Regina stood directly in her way, placing both hands on her shoulders. She blinked her own eyes a few times to let them adjust before giving her the same glare she reserved for Henry when his attitude needed checked.

"Upstairs, Miss Swan. You're staying here. You can retrieve your car in the morning."

"So, I get to stay in your room?" she purred, closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and burying her head in her neck, silky brown locks tickling her nose as she nibbled gently on olive skin.

"This, dear," she began, nudging Emma away from her, "is the very reason that you have to stay in the guest room."

"Damn," she pouted, tucking her hands in her jean pockets.

Regina tugged her hand free, laced their fingers together, and guided her toward the stairs. Both leaning on one railing, as well as each other, they slowly but surely made their way up the large staircase, Emma only tripping once. She pulled her toward the left and passed Henry's room, into the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. Emma sat at the edge of the bed and removed her jeans, watching intently as Regina's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her exposed pale legs and purple underwear. She nibbled her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to resist the urge not to paw all over her.

Once her pants were removed, she pulled down the covers and crawled into bed, her tank top still on. Regina walked to the side of the bed and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes. In the pale moonlight shining through the window, Emma looked so much like Henry, scrunching up her nose while she yawned, barely covering it with her hand. She smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door.

An uncontrollably large smiled graced her face and refused to leave as she made what seemed to be the longest journey of her life to her own master bedroom down the hall. She swayed only slightly as she removed her clothes and uncharacteristically tossed them on the chair by her nightstand, hoping to just deal with them in the morning. She found a pair of silk pajamas and put them on before crawling into bed. It was only then, for the first time in 28 years, that her bed seemed somewhat cold and empty, and the very person she wanted to fill it was right down the hall.

' _I don't want to screw it up,'_ she heard once more in her mind. She smiled, beginning to think that this could be the start of something good. With the thought of her blonde beauty ever present in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Hopefully it won't be so long in between updates, but I have two different ideas battling in my head, so hopefully my muse decides soon! Your reviews are truly cherished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I know I've been awful at updating. I'm so very sorry, and I'm doing my best. I hope you'll forgive me! I've got the next chapter already underway :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these lovely characters or this show. You'd certainly notice a difference if I did.

* * *

Emma groaned and rolled over, shutting off her alarm on her phone. She had no memory of setting it, but seeing that it was 6:30 and Henry woke for school at 7:15, she was happy she did. She rubbed her palms against her eyes and wiped the back of her hand around the corner of her mouth where she had apparently drooled. She surely had a headache, but it was not as terrible as she assumed it would be considering the amount of cider she drank. She sighed, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and nearly laughed at how ridiculous she looked. Her hair was in disarray, her makeup was smeared, and she had a red lipstick prints along her neck. She stood and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping to at least make herself look a little more presentable.

She wiggled herself back into her jeans and turned to grab her cell phone from the nightstand when she noticed a glass of water, aspirin, and a brand-new toothbrush still in the package. There was a small note that was written in that irritatingly perfect handwriting that was so unmistakably Regina.

 _I thought you might need the aspirin for your inevitable headache._

 _The bathroom is down the hall to your right._

She smiled and shook her head before swallowing the pills and grabbing the toothbrush. She found the bathroom easily, recognizing quickly that it must be the one that Henry used. She realized that she had never been on the upper floor of the Mills Mansion and found that it was oddly interesting to suddenly be granted this inside look. She was not surprised to find the bathroom tidy and clean, just as Regina would have instructed Henry to keep it, but a small, sad smile graced her face at the sight of the Star Wars toothbrush in the toothbrush holder. She had her moment of self-loathing, hating that she had missed the opportunity to be a part of raising Henry. Knowing that had she not given him up, he wouldn't have turned out as wonderfully as he did, she decided that now wasn't the time to dwell on regrets. She quickly brushed her teeth and wiped the smudges from her face and neck, hoping that her residual makeup would be enough to get her through the morning. She tied her hair back in a loose ponytail and quietly headed down the stairs.

She was greeted at the base of the steps by the aroma of strong coffee wafting from the kitchen. As if a character in a cartoon, she breathed in deeply and followed the scent into the kitchen. But as she stepped through the threshold, the smell of coffee was forgotten. Regina was standing at the counter near the coffee pot, clad in her silk pajamas and a small robe. Her hair was slightly tousled from sleep, but Emma could see that she had run her fingers through it a few times to better adjust it. Her feet were bare, and for the first time, she noticed how tiny the Mayor looked. She was aware of their height difference, but without her power suits and towering heels, she looked quite small. She resisted the urge to walk up behind her and wrap her arms around the older woman's waist, burying her face in her neck.

Something about the scene before her felt so domestic. It felt like waking up to find her long-time girlfriend preparing coffee for her before sending her off to work, and then ensuring their son was ready for school shortly after. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, kiss her goodbye sweetly, and promise to see her later. Never in her whole life had Emma ever felt so drawn to something so permanent. She couldn't explain it, but she also knew that she couldn't have what she was seeking. Not right now anyway. She had to be very cautious not to push Regina too far. She was a very closed off person, much like Emma herself, and the blonde feared that if she pushed too far too soon, she would lose her chance forever. Instead, she opted for a slightly more distant approach than directly hands on.

"Mm, I think I may have just found a miracle cure for hangovers."

"And what is that, dear?" Regina purred.

Emma's knees buckled. Her voice was deeper than normal, slightly raspier from sleep, and the younger woman suddenly found herself flustered. Regina finished pouring creamer into her coffee before turning around, a smug smirk on pink, unpainted lips. Emma took a moment to take in her appearance. Her mouth fell slightly open at how stunningly beautiful the Mayor was in her natural state. Her face was completely void of makeup, and yet she looked even more gorgeous.

She clenched her fists at her side for a moment, attempting to control the sudden urge to sprint across the kitchen, lift Regina onto the counter, and kiss her senseless. In the silence that filled those following seconds, Regina became nervous, thinking her appearance was not quite enough for her blonde guest. She looked down to the floor, cheeks flushed, as she pulled her robe closer to her chest, resting her hand at her collarbone. And that adorable shyness and sudden insecurity was enough to push Emma over the edge.

She paced quickly across the kitchen, placing the knuckle of her index finger under the brunette's chin, lifting her gaze from the floor. She smiled that contagious smile of hers and looked down at her, her nervous expression pulling at her heartstrings.

"Seeing you first thing in the morning is the miracle cure to end all illness, babe. It should be illegal to be this naturally beautiful." Regina's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Emma…" she whispered. She didn't have a better response. This was all so new to her. It seemed like yesterday they were at each other's throats, and now, the blonde was able to reduce her to a puddle of insecure emotions, flushed cheeks, and butterflies. She even called her 'babe', a silly pet name she had never heard in the Enchanted Forest. But once she heard it here in this world, she vowed that she'd catch someone on fire if they ever called her such a demeaning name. And yet here she was smiling shyly, thinking that she'd never tire of hearing that very same name leave Emma's lips.

Emma moved her hand from her chin to the back of her neck, closing the small distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on soft lips. She pulled away and rested their foreheads together, breathing in her incredibly unique scent that could only be described as Regina, her free hand falling to her curvaceous hip. The older woman sighed, breathing in the mint of her freshly brushed teeth and the faint scent of vanilla that always seemed to follow Emma. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hands came to rest at the Sheriff's lower back, gripping the soft fabric of her tank top in her hands, anchoring herself to the fact that this was reality. With a sigh, the brunette placed her hand on the other woman's cheek and gently pulled away.

"You should drink your coffee if you expect to get to work on time, Sheriff." She turned and grabbed the other coffee from the counter, the scent of cinnamon drifting up from the creamy liquid, and handed it to her. "And you best hurry, unless you want to explain to Henry the real reason you spent the night."

"I prefer to keep my alcohol tolerance, or lack thereof, between you and me, thank you."

Emma smiled at her over her cup before taking her first sip. She moaned quietly as the warm liquid soothingly warmed her from the inside out, pleasantly surprised that her lover had guessed correctly as to how she preferred her morning coffee. Regina's eyes darkened at the sound, and she suddenly wished that she had woken the blonde in a _very_ different way this morning.

The two women shared their coffee in a peaceful quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Emma had eventually decided to sit at the stool along the island, leaning on her forearms while cradling her mug. Regina was leaning with her back against the opposite counter, her eyes roaming over the tired, yet happy features of her guest. When their eyes would meet, they both quickly looked away, each missing the other blush nervously. Something drastic had changed between them, yet neither wanted to talk about what exactly that was.

A soft beeping from upstairs interrupted the silence, and Regina recognized that as the sound of Henry's alarm. Without making a sound, Emma set her mug down and mouthed to the older woman that she would have to go. She nodded in understanding and watched as the blonde snuck around the island to grab her keys and head for the door. A small sense of sadness creeped over her as she watched blonde curls bounce on her way to the door. She turned away and stirred mindlessly at her coffee, trying to digest her own sudden fondness for the Sheriff when she felt a strong hand gently grab her shoulder and turn her around. Startled and the cup forgotten, she turned to find Emma at her side once more, pressing their lips together in a frantic and desperate kiss. She felt teeth pull at her bottom lip, and with a small whimper, she parted her lips, allowing her lover's tongue to seek out her own, her hands immediately seeking purchase in soft, white cotton again.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, and Emma leaned toward her ear, whispering quietly, "I hope I see you soon." In seconds, she offered her a wink and snuck out the front door, never making a single sound, leaving Regina in the wake of their whirlwind morning romance. The smile on her face just didn't want to leave, and she struggled desperately to school her features when she heard small feet thumping down the stairs in a way that she normally would have scolded the boy for. But this morning, she just couldn't find the heart to yell at him.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning."

His face was scrunched up and he eyed his mom suspiciously, as she was abnormally chipper. He moved to the refrigerator and grabbed the bowl of fresh fruit, placing it on the island. He eyed his mother again, who seemed to have drifted off into her own world, running her fingers along her bottom lip. Henry smirked. Something was up. He grabbed a bowl from another cupboard and scooped some fruit into it, putting significantly less than his mother normally required of him, as he hated eating breakfast. But she never noticed, as she was too busy stirring her coffee for the millionth time, a huge grin plastered across her face. Henry just smiled at her, eating his fruit, before he finally finished. He placed his bowl in the sink and headed back toward the stairs to brush his teeth, entirely unnoticed by his usually anal mother.

Running down the stairs again, bookbag in hand, he headed toward the study to grab his math book that he had left in there the night before after doing homework. When he grabbed the book from the edge of his mother's desk, he noticed a pile of red sitting on the couch. He set his book down and grabbed the object, discovering it to be Emma's leather jacket. His smile only grew as he returned to the kitchen, jacket and bookbag in hand.

"Hey, Mom. Was Emma here last night?"

Regina snapped her head up, pulling herself from her revere. She had to decide, and fast, what she was going to tell Henry. She didn't think she wanted him to know about them just yet.

"No, she wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he said, holding up her jacket, "she was wearing this yesterday and it was sitting on the couch in the study."

"Oh, yes," she answered, somewhat nervously. She has been lying to him about being the Evil Queen for the last few years. This shouldn't be so difficult to tell a little white lie. But something inside her had suddenly made her feel so guilty, and she struggled to keep the trembling out of her voice. "She came in for a drink last night after I tucked you in, and then she left."

"Oh."

He nodded his head, but he could tell his mother was lying. He almost always could, but it seemed to be getting harder for her to continue trying to deceive him. Maybe someday, she'd be brave enough to tell him the truth about her past life.

He'd done some thinking last night before bed, and this morning's events just further proved his theory. Emma had been here. And by the warm cinnamon coffee sitting on the counter, she had been there just that morning. He made sure to take his conversation with Emma to heart, as he did acknowledge that calling his mother the Evil Queen did hurt her, and that she clearly did miss him. But what Emma didn't know, and what Henry figured out, was that it hurt Regina because she didn't _want_ to be the Evil Queen. Not anymore, at least. She was changing for the better, mostly through his other mother's help it seemed. And Emma wasn't able to see her as the Evil Queen, not only because she didn't believe in magic, but because she was only seeing this changing side of Regina. She saw that she loved her son and was able to slowly form a bond with her, not that she was the ruthless mass murderer described in Henry's book. At the moment, Henry wasn't sure what to make of this theory. He didn't know why their relationship was changing, but he knew that it had to be something major for the Queen to change so much. He just hoped that whatever was happening would eventually be enough to break the curse.

Mother and son stared at one another for what seemed to Regina like eternity, both waiting for the other to break. Finally, Henry shrugged and draped the jacket over the stool at the island. He tugged his bookbag over his shoulder and asked, "So you'll make sure she gets that back?" As she answered with a nod, not trusting her shaky voice, he added, "I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon." His smug smile let her know that he knew more than he was letting on, and she swallowed the sudden worry that rose in her throat.

He crossed the distance between them before wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a tight hug. "Goodbye, Mom. I'll see you later." He walked toward the door, adjusting his heavy bag, before glancing over his shoulder and adding, "I love you."

Finding her voice, she answered, "I love you too, Henry. Be safe." He smiled at her one last time before walking to the bus stop, leaving her in the kitchen to wrap her mind around the events of her morning.

 **[X]**

The Sheriff sat at her desk, twirling her pen between her fingers, chewing nervously at the loose nail on the thumb of her other hand. She had been staring at the same vandalism report for going on 30 minutes now and she wasn't sure if she had retained a single piece of information. She had gotten to the station only about 45 minutes prior, after stopping at her shared loft to get a quick shower and do her makeup. She was hoping that she could avoid her roommate all together, but Mary Margaret was up and making breakfast for herself when Emma arrived.

xxx

"Oh, there you are! I was getting worried," she called to her as she walked through the door. "Where have you been all night? I thought you weren't working late yesterday."

"Oh, I uh. I met up with Henry and Regina at the diner after work. And when I walked him home, she invited me in for a drink." Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline. Emma began to panic, desperately trying to recover. "She wanted to talk about my rules for being allowed to see Henry now." Her roommate nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's a start. At least you don't have to sneak around to see him, right?"

"Yeah, it's a great start." She rubbed her hand along the back of her neck. She had yet to explain why she spent the night. "So, uh. She was giving me all the rules, and you know how hard it is to talk to her."

"Boy, do I."

"Right. So, I had a few drinks too many and she didn't want her Sheriff 'making a drunk fool of herself all around town'" she added, throwing up air quotes at her last words. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mayor Mills."

She let out a small relieved sigh. Certainly her lie would be believable. She had enough arguments with Regina to know what her sass sounded like, and convincing Mary Margaret that she hadn't actually wanted to stay at the mansion wasn't that far-fetched considering that everyone in town still assumed they hated one another.

"Of course, I wasn't about to ruin what little progress I made with her, so I crashed in the guest room and left this morning. But we're working things out so that I get to see Henry more."

"Well, that's wonderful, Emma," her roommate said, returning to her breakfast at the stove.

The Sheriff closed her eyes and thought to herself, ' _Crisis averted,_ 'before walking past the kitchen and into the bathroom for a shower.

xxx

Her buzzing phone pulled her from her thoughts. She slid the unread report aside and opened her phone, finding a message from Regina.

' _Leaving your jacket behind is something I can understand_ ,' the message read. ' _But please explain, Miss Swan, how you managed to leave just one sock under the bed_.'

She laughed to herself, immediately typing a response.

' _I didn't realize I left it, honestly.'_

She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, debating on whether she should take the risk and push a little further after how well this morning went. She took the leap.

' _When I bring my sock over to find its mate, maybe I'll get lucky too.'_

She stared at her phone waiting for a response, but the machine remained silent. She knew that time seemed to move slower the longer she stared at it, so she set it aside and attempted to read her report again. But she was easily distracted, glancing at her still open phone every 15 seconds or so, praying that she'd see those little gray dots preparing her for an answer. After a painfully long three minutes, she received her reply.

' _I don't mind that the sock was left here. I was just unaware that you could be so dense as to not notice your missing sock while leaving my house with only one on. Regarding your luck, I suppose you'll have to bring your sock by while Henry's at his therapy session to see about that.'_

Even in text, this woman has the ability to irritate her and turn her on simultaneously. She typed her response with a smirk.

' _I tucked them in my pocket while leaving in a hurry and I guess I didn't realize I'd dropped one. However, I don't think you have much room to talk, Madame Mayor. You left my apartment without underwear. Unless you have a secret habit of walking around commando, I'd say you're just as forgetful. Should I come by around 5 to test my luck?'_

Almost immediately, she saw the gray dots appear, and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

' _Just because you have an odd habit of taking people's undergarments doesn't mean that I'm forgetful. You don't need a trail of missing clothing to have an excuse to see me, Miss Swan. Although I suppose I'm flattered. Your missing sock and I will be waiting for you at ten after. Try to be on time, as Henry's session is only an hour.'_

As she read the message, she felt heat wash over her in waves, leaving dampness between her thighs and an ache she knew would be there for nearly her entire shift. Meeting Regina at 5:10 gave the two women nearly 50 minutes. And oh, the things they could do in 50 minutes. Determined to distract herself from her wet panties with reports, she typed her last reply.

' _Have those pesky clothes I keep snatching already off when I get there and time won't be an issue. That I can promise.'_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are my absolute favorite thing, so feel free to leave them. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I apologize again for my slower updates. Life is getting the best of me.** **BEFORE YOU READ, read the trigger warning. It's important. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to reading reviews! :)**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape and implications of sex acts that could offend some people. Please be advised before reading.**

 **A/N:** I would just like to remind everyone that the thoughts and feelings of these characters are from their own perspective based on their experiences, not my own. Some perspectives in this chapter may come across as offensive, but based on their experiences, the characters feel a certain way. I don't wish to offend anyone.

* * *

At exactly five o'clock when her shift ended, Emma locked up the station and sprinted to her car. Making it to Mifflin Street in record time, she parked her car further down the street, to avoid being seen outside the Mayor's house, and walked rapidly down the sidewalk. Her heart was racing, and she wasn't sure if it was from her haste to get to the house or the mental image of a naked Regina that kept floating around her mind. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she slowed to a normal paced walk as she tugged it out of her pocket. She saw the message was from Regina and her heart sank. She assumed she was going to cancel. She swiped open the phone and read the message.

' _There is a spare key under the mat. Bring it in with you.'_

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, willing her suddenly weak legs to continue their journey to the house. Taking a deep breath, she started in a near full sprint to reach the door. She found the key as promised and slipped quietly inside, locking the door behind her. She set the key down on the nearby table in the entryway and pulled off her boots, knowing Regina would throw a fit if she wore her shoes in the house.

The house was quiet. Almost too quiet. Emma felt a little uneasy as she took another step into the house, waiting for the older woman to just appear out of nowhere. But the silence remained and her nerves and insecurities began to creep up her skin like tiny bugs. Was Regina just playing a trick on her? Was this all some sort of joke? She wouldn't put it past Regina to not even be there and then accuse her of breaking and entering in some harebrained scheme to get her to leave town. She began to pull her phone from her pocket when she heard a small sound coming from upstairs.

She put the device back in her pocket and walked to the bottom of the steps, listening closer. And then she heard it again. But she instantly recognized that sound. That was the delightfully arousing sound of Regina moaning, a sound that she would not soon forget. She quietly ascended a few steps and then stopped. Was Regina in her bedroom with someone else? Maybe this was her way of making a statement, and Emma was hearing it loud and clear. This wasn't a potential relationship. This was just sex and nothing more. Her face turned red from embarrassment and she told herself she should just leave. But the jealousy she felt had suddenly taken control of her body, and she swiftly bounded up the remaining stairs.

The moans grew louder, but the Sheriff was attentive and noted that she only heard Regina's and that they were not coming in rapid succession like someone in the throes of passion, but rather dispersed. Confused and still jealous, she made her way to the bedroom door, the last barrier between her and the delicious throaty moans of her lover. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She peeked her head around the hinged wood and nearly swallowed her tongue.

In the middle of the bedroom, a very naked Regina lay with her legs spread apart and knees slightly bent. Her skillful right hand was making leisurely circles with her middle finger, the slippery sound meeting Emma's ears and sending electric arousal straight to her core. The brunette's left hand was tugging lightly on a dusky, pert nipple. Her eyes were closed, head leaned to the side, as another moan fell from red, plump lips. Once Emma regained the ability to move, she stepped further into the room, the creaking of the door grabbing Regina's attention.

"Oh, there you are, Sheriff," she purred, her voice low and laced with arousal. "I thought you'd never come." She chuckled and bit her lip. "Well, you would certainly _come_ if you'd stop standing there and undress, dear." Without a word, the younger woman practically ripped her clothes off in an attempt to rid herself of all her unnecessary clothing. Regina watched with a smug smirk, her hands slowly continuing their ministrations.

"I'm sorry I got started without you, but I thought that if I had to wait much longer, I would've had to finish all by myself," she feigned innocence. Emma was gloriously naked now, and dark brown eyes raked over her creamy skin. The predatory look in her eyes gave the Sheriff her voice back, as she crawled onto the bed and over the woman taunting her.

"We both know that's not true," she stated matter-of-factly. The woman beneath her raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but her breath hitched in her throat when the younger woman leaned closer and brushed their lips together before adding, "You like the way I do it better."

She pressed their lips firmly together, loving the way she whimpered upon contact. Regina wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist before pulling her down on top of her. Their bodies were flush against one another, warm skin against warmer skin, and Emma felt her sex clench at the feeling. They'd never before had the opportunity to feel their naked bodies pressed together, as their sexual encounters always happened in someone's office, making it too risky for them both to strip entirely. But here, on top of Regina's queen size bed, covers beneath them forgotten, the two women were granted the opportunity to fully explore one another. So, they did just that.

Emma wrapped her fingers around Regina's slender wrist, pulling her hand up from between her own legs. She broke the kiss, a wide smile spread across pink lips, as she brought those wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them in, swirling her tongue around the tips. The older woman's mouth fell open as she watched intently while becoming impossibly more aroused. When Emma had finished cleaning her fingers, the Mayor pulled her back down for another heated kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue.

Their lips glided across one another's in that same synchrony, tongues languidly caressing each other, while Regina's lower body sought out more contact. She maneuvered the blonde more on top of her, wiggling one of her own thighs between the Sheriff's, the blonde quickly catching onto her movements and assisting in the position change. She kissed her way down her sharp jaw line and to her neck where she nibbled on olive skin and sucked gently, careful not to leave a mark. She grazed her teeth along a straining tendon before continuing her journey down to her collarbone. Fingers tangled in blonde hair, encouraging her decent. She kissed her way down the valley of pert breast before taking one in her hands and squeezing, while lavishing the other hardened nipple with a talented tongue.

Regina's moans were louder now that she didn't have to restrain herself in her own home. Her eyes were closed, one hand twisting blonde locks, the other leaving small scratches down the pale skin of her back. The Mayor's hips rocked against the muscular thigh tucked neatly between her own legs, her arousal slick on her skin. Emma moved her leg slowly between her thighs, only furthering to work her up.

After paying proper attention to each breast, she returned her lips to Regina's, biting softly at the bottom one. Her fingers travelled further south, brushing against her waxed center before reaching wet and swollen folds. She listened to the musical sounds of Regina's pleasure leaving her lips as she swiped her finger across the entirety of her sex, gathering her liquid essence and rubbing her wet fingers across her lover's swollen nub, eliciting even louder moans. She nibbled on her ear lobe before entering her with one finger, testing to see if she was ready. After only a few short and quick thrusts inside, the older woman was digging her nails into Emma's back, requesting, "More." All too happy to oblige, she entered her with another finger, leaning forward to capture that dusky nipple in her mouth once more. She sucked gently, matching the steady rhythm of her fingers.

The brunette's nerve endings were on fire, and yet she just kept wanting more. The feeling of Emma's fingers inside of her, her body flush against her, her mouth attached to her sensitive nipples, all combined to launch her that much closer to ecstasy. No matter how many times they had sex, each time just became more intense, this time particularly because they were finally in her bed and not on one of their desks. She wanted to properly explore Emma, to taste her and feel her skin beneath her tongue and lips. She wanted to touch every line and curve on that athletically built body of hers, submitting the feeling to memory. However, she was rapidly approaching climax and realized that she just might have to give in to her body's desires before she could pleasure her lover in return.

Noticing that the Mayor was holding on to this world as best she could, fighting the waves of pleasure that threatened to overcome her at any moment, Emma broke the kiss to bite and suck at her neck while adding a third finger. She was rewarded with a loud moan and bucking of hips, letting her know she'd made the right move. Nibbling her earlobe once more, she said, "It's okay, baby. Just let go. I want you to come for me." She pressed her thumb firmly against her swollen clit, and Regina tumbled over the edge into bliss, moaning and whimpering as her back arched up and off the bed, molding to Emma's hovering above her like two puzzles pieces finding their match.

Her rapid pace slowed as the older woman came down from her high. She was smiling down at the woman beneath her, watching as the waves of pleasure crashing over her sweat slicked body began to cease, that calm look of serenity taking its place on usually sharp and stony features. It was the same look she had in her apartment that very first time. Little did they know things would turn out quite like this.

Dragging herself from her quickly spiraling thoughts, she removed her fingers from within their soft, warm cocoon, causing Regina to shudder and whimper at the loss, before wiping them off on her own thigh. She placed a soft kiss on her lover's collarbone, then on the side of her neck where she had earlier bitten. The older woman found some strength in her arms and wrapped them around Emma's slender neck, rubbing the tips of her fingers down the length of her neck to between her shoulder blades and back up again, relishing in the gentle touches she was receiving. She smiled serenely when she felt those soft pale lips caress her jaw and then her cheek, inching their way closer to her own mouth.

Unable to wait any longer, Regina turned her head and guided Emma's mouth to her own, initiating what had been the softest kiss they'd ever shared. The Sheriff guided her own arms underneath Regina's shoulder blades, holding her close, their bodies melding together like the universe put them on this earth to complete one another. Fingers tangled in blonde hair, stroking softly at her scalp, deepening the kiss. Emma felt like her breath was stolen from her lungs as she kissed this spirited woman that used to get on her every nerve, but now seemed to occupy her every thought.

This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Emma had thick walls built around her heart from years of being let down time and time again, and here the Mayor was barreling her way into her guarded heart with every passionate kiss and soft touch. She was falling for her hard, and the thought of letting someone in was overwhelming. And also, quite frightening. Falling victim to her fears, her body tensed and her movements became more rigid. Immediately noticing her change in behavior, Regina separated from her.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered with a small shake of her head. "I just suddenly got a headache."

Regina didn't believe her lie for a second, but allowed her arms to fall back to the bed, releasing Emma from her grasp. Emma offered a fake smile to assure her that things were okay, but it only furthered her worries. As she felt the Sheriff's weight leave the bed, the weight of the world returned to her shoulders. The feeling of disappointment clouded around her threatening to suffocate her as she watched Emma slide her skinny jeans back over her legs, reattaching her badge to her belt. She felt euphoric as her body melted into every one of her lover's touches, but apparently, she had been the only one enjoying herself. She would have returned the favor, given the chance, but the younger woman was already eager to leave. She tried to wrap her head around this sudden change in mood, and grasped at one last straw.

"Would you like to join Henry and I for dinner on Friday?"

Emma looked up from her task of clasping her belt. Green eyes met brown, and Regina could practically see the sadness pooling in them. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, waiting for Emma to give her an answer, trying desperately to uncover what she had done to upset her.

"Won't Henry be here all night?"

"Why, yes. He does live here," she answered matter-of-factly. Now it seemed to be Emma's turn to be confused.

"So, are you changing your mind about not having sex with Henry in the house? I mean, I don't see how it's any less risky than before if you -"

"Miss Swan," she interrupted, feeling her anger rise at the insinuation. "I asked you over for dinner. Not some midnight sex rendezvous."

"Okay, but all you want from me is sex, so why would I torture myself like that?!" she yelled back.

And just like that, the words were out. Her disappointment showed through her outburst and now she was embarrassed. Regina could read between the lines and see that this was becoming something more for her, a notion that she didn't even want to admit to herself, let alone the Mayor.

With a sigh, her belt still unbuckled, she gathered her black V-neck shirt off the floor and took a step toward the door. Quickly, the Mayor pressed the sheets to her chest and grasped for Emma's wrist. Capturing it between slim fingers, she gave it a gentle tug and pulled the younger woman back toward the bed. With a plop and another dramatic sigh, Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, staring only at the floor, playing with the seam of her shirt in her fingers. Keeping the sheet to her chest with one hand, she used to other to lift the blonde's chin, silently requesting she look at her.

Emma's heart nearly burst within her chest at the sight of the beautifully genuine smile on the brunette's face. She pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Oh Emma," she whispered, "this isn't just about sex." She gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Not anymore." Emma's eyes drifted shut again as she kissed her cheek. "Maybe this started out that way." She kissed her other cheek. "But we also hated one another when we first met." Emma chuckled and raised her eyebrow, but her eyes remained closed, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. The Mayor gently kissed her forehead. "But I'd like to think that we've come quite far, dear. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to see where this takes us."

At that, Emma's eyes opened wide. Her renewed fear of allowing people to see her on a deeper level was suddenly at the forefront. Regina cupped her face in her hands, comforting her. "Darling, it's going to be okay. We can take this as slow as you want. I'm in no hurry." The blonde sighed her relief and leaned into her touch. The older woman added, "This certainly won't be easy for me either." She closed her eyes and swallowed, willing the image of Daniel's pained expression from her mind. But it was easier than she expected when she felt Emma place her warm hand on the back of her own, pulling it from her cheek and intertwining their fingers.

"But we can do it together," Emma supplied, pulling their clasped hands to her lips, and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Come back to bed, dear," she said, pulling her closer and onto the bed.

Emma allowed herself to be tugged onto the mattress, tossing her remaining clothes back onto the floor. Regina waited for her to settle into the pillows before resting her head on her chest, caressing the soft skin of the Sheriff's abdomen, absently placing kisses along all the pale skin in her reach. The blonde drew calming circles along the Mayor's bare shoulder as she stared at the ceiling, a small smile on her face. The silence remained for a while before Emma decided to share her thoughts aloud.

"When I was 15, I moved into my last foster home." She took a deep breath and waited for Regina to react. When nothing changed, she took that as a sign to continue. "This other kid and I were moved together, and we had this mean son of a bitch for a foster father. He only wanted us for the money, and we were old enough to care for ourselves, so he really didn't need to do much with us." Regina became tense, already hating where this story was going, but she continued her gentle touches, hoping it would encourage Emma to share.

"Anyway, I didn't really like this kid. He was always kind of weird towards me. And I don't really know how to explain it. Like he would just make comments that gave me a gross feeling and he stared at me for too long. That kind of thing."

Her hand on Regina's shoulder subconsciously stilled as she went quiet, giving her the impression that wherever the blonde's mind went, it couldn't be good. She suffered the silence for what seemed like forever before lifting herself off the bed enough to remove Emma's arm from beneath her. She intertwined their fingers and rested them on the Sheriff's toned abdomen before using her other hand to rest her head on, holding herself up with her elbow. She smiled down at Emma, and the comfort she found in these actions was enough to convince her to continue. Regina genuinely cared about her past, and was showing her that she had her undivided attention. The blonde smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly before returning her gaze to the ceiling and pressing on.

"This one day, my foster father accused me of stealing his money. And I really hadn't done it. But he wouldn't listen when I tried to defend myself. He said I was a 'no good orphan who didn't belong' or something. So, sixth or seventh beer in hand, he charged after me and tried to beat my ass. And Brian stepped in the way, which pissed the guy off. He smacked Brian once and sent us off to our rooms."

Her chest began to rise and fall at a more rapid pace, and her stare became more vacant. Her mind had taken her back to a place she wished not to revisit. But yet, she somehow felt like she was that 15-year-old girl again, trapped in another home where she wasn't wanted, afraid and alone. Regina was unsure if she should try again to pull her back to the present, or if she should wait for her to continue on her own. She soothingly rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of her hand, as she used to do for Henry when he was upset. Emma closed her eyes tightly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That night, Brian came in my room. I wasn't asleep yet, so I heard him come in. I sat up and turned the light on, asking him what he wanted. He said that I owed him for standing up for me. I thanked him again for stepping in because I'd never had anyone who wanted to protect me before. I'd always been on my own. But thanking him wasn't enough. He said that we were teenagers now and that he had other needs."

There was another long pause, and Regina found herself struggling to contain her rage. She knew how this story was going to end, and she felt the urge to suddenly hunt this Brian down and ignite him on the spot. She wanted to pull Emma close to her and tell her that it's going to be okay, that no one will ever hurt her again. But then she questioned that impulse. Maybe telling this story was a part of Emma's healing process. Maybe this was going to help her finally move on. She just wanted her lover to be sure that she didn't have to feel obligated.

"Darling, you don't have to finish if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm fine," she answered, a single tear rolling from her eye down onto the pillow. She blew out a long breath, and tensed her hand in Regina's.

"He climbed onto my bed and then onto me. And I didn't even fight him. In fact, I helped him. I took my own clothes off, and I never fought him. I owed him because he protected me, and if it's sex he wanted, I'd give it to him. I laid there until he was finished, and then he went back to his room." Another tear ran down her face, and she wiped at it angrily with her free hand. "I'm not even mad at him. I'm pissed at myself." Regina was completely baffled.

"Emma, how could you be upset with yourself?"

"Because all I learned from that night was that my body was a valuable tool. That I could offer my body and get something I wanted in return. It became a survival tactic." Her eyes were open now, watery and red, as she pulled away from Regina's gentle touch. "I ran away like six months later. After so many times, I couldn't stand the sight of him. And yet when the opportunity arose for me to sell myself like some kind of cheap whore, I did. I needed food, clothes, a place to stay. And if I was able to offer something else in exchange, I did. But I was a runaway kid, sixteen years old. I didn't have anything except my body. So, that's what I traded. That's all I've got."

Her tears were falling freely now, and Regina's heart was breaking in her chest. The pit in her stomach had only grown heavier with every passing moment, and now that Emma had gotten that all off her chest, it was her turn to offer the comfort and reassurance she had been chomping at the bit to give. She gripped her chin gently in her hand, and turned her face to look at her.

"Emma Swan, listen to me. You most certainly are _not_ a cheap whore." The blonde flinched at her words, hating it every time she heard that phrase. "You are so much more. You are the strongest, most fierce woman I have ever met. Why do you think we butt heads so much?" This earned her a small smile and a watery chuckle. "And on top of that, you are kind, caring, and intelligent." The Sheriff smirked.

"I thought I was a dense idiot?"

"That's just something I tell you so that your head doesn't get any bigger," the Mayor answered with a smirk of her own.

"I'll remember that next time you want to call me a moron," she sniffled, wiping away the traces of her tears.

"I'll deny everything," the brunette answered with a wink.

Emma laughed then, and Regina felt butterflies flittering around in her stomach, her heart immediately feeling lighter. She kissed Emma soundly before cupping her cheek, brown eyes meeting green.

"You are worth so much more than just your body, Emma. Your personality, character, and intelligence are even more valuable to anyone blessed with the opportunity to enter your life. And don't you ever, for one second, blame yourself for what that sick bastard did to you. You don't ever owe anyone anything, especially not your body, which is yours and yours alone. Do you understand me?" Emma nodded, completely enraptured by the passion she heard in Regina's voice, her piercing eyes making her point clear. "Good girl," she praised, leaning forward, kissing her forehead.

"And as for myself," the brunette continued, her voice suddenly much softer, her difficulty expressing her own vulnerability showing, "I will never take advantage of you. I see how wonderful you are, Emma Swan, inside and out. And I'm much more interested in building a relationship with you. The mindless office sex is in the past. I want to know you, and I want to take my time in doing so. And I hope that our rocky start hasn't ruined my chances of convincing you that this isn't just about sex for me."

"It hasn't," the younger woman whispered, pressing her lips softly right above her scar. "I want this too, Regina. Really, I do. And I hope you know that the sex I had with you wasn't in exchange for anything. I wasn't trying to gain anything from you. I'm just extremely attracted to you," she added, a wide grin crossing her face.

"I believe you, dear."

"Good."

With sigh, the older woman untangled herself from the sheets and her now girlfriend, slipping her feet onto the floor. "As much as I would love to lay here for a few more hours, Henry needs to be picked up from Dr. Hopper's soon."

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you," Emma said, slipping from the bed, and clasping her jeans. "Why did Henry have another appointment today? I thought he only went once a week. Didn't he have one yesterday?"

"Yes, but this morning, when I took him the lunch he forgot, he asked if I could call Dr. Hopper and see if he had time available today. He wanted to talk to him about something, but he wouldn't tell me what about. I suppose I'll just ask the doctor when I pick Henry up." Regina was now fully dressed, adjusting her hair in the full-length mirror. She turned to face Emma, who had finished a few moments ago and was standing with her arms across her chest.

"Well, that can't be a bad thing, right? I'm sure he wants to tell him that he doesn't believe you're the Evil Queen anymore." She frowned as she noticed Regina wince again, something she had seen her do on multiple occasions. She really hoped that Henry was done with all this fairy tale nonsense. She didn't want to see her girlfriend hurt anymore.

"I'll find out soon enough," was the older woman's only response before walking toward the stairs. Emma paced quickly to catch up with her before falling in step behind her on their way to the first floor.

"Should we tell Henry about us then? Or should we try to keep this on the down low for a while?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's choice of words. She reached the bottom step and walked toward the entrance way, grabbing her keys from the table. She mulled over her options in her mind, trying to plan the best way to move forward. She thoughtfully moved the keys around the ring, the clinking noise preventing another awkward silence.

"I think we should wait to tell him," she finally answered with an affirmative nod of her head.

Insecurity surrounded Emma once more, suddenly feeling inadequate. Why would Regina want to tell anyone she was dating Emma? She was well below the brunette's standards and…

"I want us to be sure that this is what we want," Regina said, interrupting Emma's degrading inner monologue. "I want us to be sure that we can do this. I have a feeling that Henry will be all too thrilled that we're together, and if for some reason things don't work out, it may devastate him." The younger woman blew out a sigh of relief, entirely understanding the Mayor's logic. She reached forward and took the older woman's hand in her own.

"I agree," she answered. "I think that clearly I've got some insecurity issues to work out. As well as many others," she said, casting her gaze to the floor.

"And I can be a bit demanding at times," Regina admitted, hoping to ease the tension she could visibly see in her lover's shoulders, having taken the responsibility on herself.

"A bit?" Emma asked, her eyebrows nearly meeting her hairline. Regina answered with a playful slap to her arm.

"Among other things," the Mayor added with a sigh, the memories of Daniel threatening to resurface again. Emma leaned in and kissed her gently.

"We'll figure this out, okay? One baby step at a time. I'm in no hurry."

With nod, she placed another kiss on the Sheriff's cheek, squeezing her hand for reassurance, before releasing it and slipping into her heels. She waited for Emma to step into her boots before opening the door and glancing outside, checking to see if anyone was looking. Seeing that the coast was clear, she took a step out the door, signaling with her hand that it was safe for Emma to follow. She cast one last smile over her shoulder before sliding as gracefully as ever into her 560SL Mercedes Benz.

Tucking her hands into her pockets, hiding her sheepish smile, Emma trotted down the driveway and started down the sidewalk toward her strategically hidden car up the street, completely oblivious to the widely smiling Mayor watching her leave through her rearview mirror, taking note of the endless pounding in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. This curse might have just been her greatest achievement to date. Despite taking 28 years to bring her along, Regina couldn't be any happier that Emma crossed that damn town line.

* * *

 **I hope that went smoothly for everyone! The next chapter is in progress, and I hope to hear from you wonderful people! Reviews are honestly my favorite thing. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thank you all for joining me! Your patience with my slow updates is honestly so rewarding. I'm doing my best. I hope this longer chapter will make up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly still own nothing but my thoughts.**

* * *

As Regina walked down the hall approaching the door to Dr. Hopper's office, the door swung open, a smiling Henry appearing in the doorway. He stepped out into the hall and turned to wait for Dr. Hopper, assuming his mother would wish to speak to him before they could leave.

"Hello, dear," she said to him, smiling gently. "How was your session?"

This was usually a tender topic, as the boy didn't truly want to be seeing the psychiatrist. But this time was different. Henry himself had clearly requested this appointment. His smiled remained as he glanced knowingly at Archie nearing the doorway. "It went well," was his only response. Nodding in understanding, she turned her attention to Archie.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly, Madame Mayor," the redheaded man answered, stepping back into his office, and gesturing for Regina to follow with the sweep of his hand. She turned to her son.

"Henry, please go wait by the car. I'll only be a moment." He furrowed his eyebrows in concern for a moment knowing that his mother usually kept her questions general and spoke in front of him. She had promised him that if he agreed to go, the topic of their sessions would remain confidential and she wouldn't prod. He looked around his brunette mother at the doctor who offered a smile and a very small nod to the boy, assuring that everything would be okay. With a quiet sigh, the boy walked down the hall and toward the stairs.

"Please, come in," the doctor said, stepping further out of the way, allowing Regina to enter. She stepped through the door doing her best to remain impassive. Henry requesting to meet with Dr. Hopper had made her nervous, but she was doing her best to remain stoic, as any good politician would do. She was still in control.

Archie had half expected that Regina would arrive to pick up Henry, storm in the room, and question him endlessly after this impromptu session with her son, demanding answers. Regina didn't like surprises, and Henry's request for another session had certainly been unexpected. But from the beginning of this encounter, the Mayor had seemed different. Despite still presenting herself in an authoritative manner, the brunette politely asked if he was available to speak to Henry. After affirming he had a spot available at 5, she had thanked him and hung up. When she dropped him off, she spoke little to the doctor, only informing him that she would be back to get him in an hour, as any mother would. Now here she was surprising him again. She didn't push her way into the office, barking commands at the doctor. Instead, she politely waited to be invited in after requesting to speak with him. This was pleasantly different. After waiting for her to speak first, as the commanding woman normally did, Archie realized that he was going to have to break the silence.

"What can I do for you, Mayor Mills?"

"Henry is the one who wished to speak with you today," she stated. Having already known that information, Archie waited patiently for her to continue. With a sigh, she added, "I know that we have agreed to keep Henry's sessions with you confidential, and I respect that." Despite his best efforts to remain emotionally neutral, his surprise was evident as his eyebrows rose. "I'm just concerned for his well-being." She met his eyes with a piercing glare, one not meant to intimidate, as was usually the case, but one meant to express seriousness. "In your…" She breathed heavily through her nose, hating the idea of relying solely on someone else's opinion. "In your professional opinion, Dr. Hopper, do you believe that Henry is okay? Or is there something I should be concerned about?"

Archie smiled at her, knowing how hard it was for this stubborn and highly independent woman to relinquish some of her control to someone else. He watched as her jaw tensed, and her eyes flashed with intensity waiting for his response. Having assessed her body language long enough, he answered, "There's nothing to worry about. Henry is just fine." The tension in Regina's shoulders had lessened slightly, but the muscles working in her jaw and her clenched fists were bound to cramp up. "In fact," he added, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet before returning to his flatfooted stance. "Henry seems to be doing even better than before." He watched as a wave of relief washed over Regina, the tension falling to the floor. She smiled a small smile, one she seemed to be fighting but couldn't stop. The small glimpse at Regina's true nature, and not her political front, warmed Archie's heart. He moved his umbrella from one hand to another, patiently awaiting a response from the Mayor.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper, for all the work you've done with Henry. I'm happy to hear that you're witnessing improvement."

"Well, you're to thank as well, Madame Mayor."

Regina's head snapped up to meet his gaze, her eyes a bit too wide to hide the shock she was feeling. She was to blame for Henry needing therapy, his constant lashing out, name calling, and misbehaving, all stemming from his secretly true belief that she was the Evil Queen. Not able to form words that would still sound authoritative, she said nothing, hoping that Archie would just explain what he meant without her having to ask. He caught on quickly.

"Henry informed me that your relationship is improving." Her shock only became more evident as her mouth fell open slightly, her bottom lip moving like she wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words to say. Her fingers twisted nervously around the strap of her purse, her hands shaking slightly.

Dr. Hopper knew that he was bordering a violation of his confidentiality with Henry, but he also believed that he needed to see Regina's behavior for himself. He had asked the boy to speak with his mother on his own and inform her that he believed things were getting better between the two of them. But Henry had told the man he didn't wish to do so, and had given Dr. Hopper permission to hint at the subject. He had done a bit more than hinting, but he also had not told Regina exactly what the boy had said. In his mind, this could only help the progress they had made. The Mayor needed to know that her efforts were having a positive effect, or else she may lose hope and revert. Having seen for himself a change in Regina, he believed that letting her know she was doing some good could only make things better.

"You're well-aware of his belief in fairy tales," he said, observing her closely. She quickly closed up again, her mouth snapping shut and her eyes cast downward. She offered a simple nod in acknowledgement. "Well, it would seem to me that since your relationship has improved, this might be a step in the direction of having him outgrow those beliefs."

Her eyes were boring into him, but he couldn't decipher what she was feeling. He had expected to see pure relief, and he saw some, but it was muddled with what he gauged to be sadness, and he tilted his head, much like a confused puppy.

"I thought you would be happy to hear that. I assumed that was why you put Henry in my care."

"Oh, yes. I am very pleased to hear that," she reassured him with a smile. She cursed herself for showing her guilt. She should be ecstatic that Henry would soon be abandoning this belief. After all, he was trying to break her beloved curse. But this rock of guilt was situated in her stomach and there to stay. She was lying to her son. She had been all along. But he hadn't believed her, and somehow, that almost made her feel better. She couldn't be that awful if he wasn't falling for her tricks, right? But now he was making progress toward abandoning his beliefs, the beliefs that only she and her son knew to be true. And this broke her heart. He was learning to love her only because he believed she was someone else. He was learning to love her again because he was beginning to believe that she wasn't the Evil Queen. But she was. And who could possibly love the Evil Queen?

"I'm happy he is making such wonderful progress," she said, pulling her purse closer to her, her fake smile plastered across her face, not quite reaching her eyes. Archie eyed her curiously.

"I look forward to seeing him again next week. In the meantime, just know that whatever it is that has changed, it is doing wonders for Henry."

"I'll keep that in mind," was her curt response.

She quickly paced toward the door without giving the doctor any more time to continue the conversation. The office was suddenly suffocating her as if the walls were caving in. She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the wooden door, she took several deep breaths, in through her nose and out her mouth, to calm herself. She could practically taste the bile rising in her throat, and there were tears burning at the back of her eyes. This wasn't what she had planned. Her curse was supposed to be her happy ending. Yet, now she was realizing that neither her son or her girlfriend could ever truly love her if they didn't really know her.

Pushing herself from the door, she shook her head and refocused herself. She walked briskly toward her car, thinking only of the good news she received from the doctor. Henry felt comfortable enough to tell Archie that he saw improvement in his mother. She thought that maybe if she made enough changes and became a wonderful mother, one she wished she could have had for herself, she could earn Henry's love for who she was now, not who she used to be. Then, and only then, could she truly justify to herself that keeping her secret was okay.

 **[X]**

" _You could have at least left a note."_

 _Suddenly, she and Daniel were blasted back by a bright burst of magic, sending them skidding across the floor of the stable, hay sticking to her dress. Terrified, she stared wide-eyed at the woman towering over her, the doors to the stable closing without anyone touching them. She tried to explain._

" _Mother, I-"_

" _Don't," Cora interrupted, sneering down at the two star-crossed lovers beneath her, her lips pursed. "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How dare you." Her voice alone sent shivers down her spine. Regina stood, shaking her head, clutching Daniel's hand in her own. He squeezed it tightly, assuring her that together, they could do anything. She needed to stand up for herself._

" _You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic, and listen to me." She pulled on his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling him close. "I want to be with Daniel." Cora visibly cringed, scoffing at the scandalous words coming from her daughter's mouth._

" _You don't know what you want. But I do." She stared intently at the young lovers before her with such open disdain. "I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy." She spit the words like it pained her to say them, like the words themselves tasted sour and spoiled. She raised her upper lip in unadulterated disgust._

" _It's my life!" Regina shouted at her, frustrated that she could never make a decision for herself. This is what she wanted. She was sure of it. But her face contorted with confusion when her mother simply laughed a long hearty laugh as though something about this awful situation were amusing._

" _You foolish girl," she said, sobering up, the seriousness of the situation returning. "It's mine." She would not allow her daughter to stupidly ruin her chance at greatness. "After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?" she asked, hoping to show her daughter how flawed her logic was._

" _Stay strong, Regina," Daniel whispered gently, knowing how hard this was for his lover to finally take control of her own life. Regina simply shook her head, focusing herself. With Daniel, she knew she had all the love and support she would ever need. He was what she wanted._

" _Your magic can't keep us apart," she stated confidently, squeezing his hand. "I_ love _him."_

" _And I love her," Daniel added, standing valiantly beside her._

" _And I love her too," Cora replied, staring daggers in his direction._

" _If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart!" Regina bit back, hating the hypocrisy of the situation. But Cora always knew how to manipulate her answers._

" _And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away."_

 _Regina's anger and frustration was only growing. "I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "but this is_ my _happiness." She gathered strength from Daniel's arms around her and stated affirmatively, "We're going."_

" _No," Cora said calmly. "You're not." She raised her hand, the magic tingling in the air around it._

" _So, what's your plan?" she questioned, releasing him, and stepping closer. "You're going to keep us here forever?" She stood up straight, determined to withstand her mother's controlling behavior no longer. "Because that's what you'll have to do." Daniel stood behind her once more, happy to stand by her side forever and always. Seemingly reserved, Cora stood quiet for a moment before speaking._

" _So, this is your decision?" she asked, wanting to hear her say it. "This will make you happy?"_

" _It already has," she answered, her joy shining through her words._

" _Then who am I to stop you?" Regina rushed to her mother, hugging her tightly, their cheeks brushing against one another as she moved._

" _Thank you, Mother."_

 _Cora only looked into her daughter's eyes, taking a moment to determine her next move, before stepping around her daughter._

" _Daniel."_

 _She put her hand on his arm and guided him away from Regina so they could speak privately, planning to give him some motherly words of advice. "If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you." She turned to face him fully. "It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children." He nodded his understanding, and she smiled at him. Regina's eyes filled with tears, her freedom finally within her grasp. She was going to be with the man she truly loved, and her heart was warm and beating loudly within her chest._

" _Thank you. I understand," he said, glancing at Regina and smiling brightly. "Because that's what you're doing now."_

" _Yes," Cora said, her face serious. "It is." She plunged her hand deep in the young man's chest, gripping the beating organ within his ribcage._

" _Mother!"_

 _She tore the enchanted heart from his chest, clutching it tightly. Daniel gasped in pain, his mouth gaping open as he collapsed to the floor. Regina yelled as she ran to him, cradling his head in her hands, as she shouted again, "No!" But it was too late. Cora had already crushed it, the dark gray sand sliding through her fingertips. As she held Daniel's lifeless body in her arms, she felt that her own heart was no less crushed than his._

Regina sat up straight in bed, her hand over her rapidly beating heart, sweat beading along her hair line. Her breath was ragged as she ran a hand through her now damp hair, taking a moment to regulate her breathing. Recognizing that it was just a nightmare, she let her feet slip to the floor before padding over to her bathroom. She ran some cold water over her fingers before splashing some gently on her face. She dabbed at her cheeks with the nearby towel before taking a good look at herself in the mirror.

The dark circles under her eyes had grown darker, her skin looked pale, and she could've sworn that she was seeing creases forming along the edges of her mouth. She looked exhausted and worn from yet another sleepless night. Her sleep was plagued with this nightmare, the same one nearly every night for weeks. Her mother blasting her to the floor of the barn, tricking her into thinking she'd won her freedom, and then taking the one man she truly loved. Regina closed her eyes and swallowed, trying again to settle her heartrate.

Exiting the bathroom, she entered the closet and wrapped a robe around herself before quietly making her way down the hallway. Despite that she was certain her little boy was fine, she opened his door just slightly to check on him. Seeing that he was sleeping soundly, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. As she filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, she grabbed a mug from the cupboard beside the microwave and made her way to the pantry. She grabbed her favorite herbal tea, meant to soothe and calm, and set it on the counter. The moment the kettle whistled, she removed it from the stove, hoping the sound didn't wake Henry. She listened for a moment for any stirring from above, and once she was satisfied that he was still asleep, she poured her steaming water into her mug and began steeping the tea, pulling the string of the tea bag up and down, lost in her thoughts.

This had been her nightly routine now, waking up from her terrible nightmares, coming down to the kitchen, and attempting to calm her heart and mind with tea. But she was never able to return to sleep. All these years later and there was still a terrible ache in her chest at the loss of her lover. But why was she suddenly getting these nightmares now? To her, it didn't make sense. All she knew for sure was that she needed sleep. She needed comfort. She needed safety. And she felt most safe in Emma's arms.

The revelation had caught her off guard when she truly realized how comfortable and protected she felt with her blonde lover around. They had been dating officially for nearly three months now, but her feelings for Emma had grown much stronger than she ever thought they would. She sipped her tea before rising from her seat, and grabbed her phone off the charger on the kitchen counter where she had left it the night before. She wanted to call her. But when she saw that it was 3:21 in the morning, she didn't want to take that risk. Instead, she texted her, just hoping that she would hear from her girlfriend when she woke in a few hours.

'Call me when you wake up?'

She set the phone down and returned to her spot at the island, sipping the rapidly cooling liquid. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in through her nose, releasing them out of her mouth. She was about to rise from here seat and settle in the living room with a good book, when the sound of a quiet vibration caught her attention. Quickly scrambling to the opposite counter, she saw Emma's name across her phone, with the word "Calling…" underneath. Immediately pressing the green button, she answered the phone.

"Emma?"

"Regina, baby. What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes at the sound of her lover's sleepy voice, low and raspy, but most definitely laced with concern. At the term of endearment she learned to almost expect from Emma, a small, sad smile pulled at the edges of her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey," she said softly. "I left my ringer on for a reason. I always want to be able to wake up if you or Henry need anything. 'Gina, talk to me. What's wrong?"

'Gina. Another nickname. If anyone else were to call her such a name, she would drag them down Main Street by their hair, scolding them the entire way. And yet again, it was different with Emma. She was becoming so lenient with her, letting her get away with damn near everything that would have previously annoyed her. But their relationship had changed so drastically, and she found that once she was able to rid herself of her fear of losing Henry, she could quickly fall head over heels for the whirlwind of blonde hair and general messiness wrapped in denim and leather that seemed to uproot everything she thought she wanted in life. Wasn't this the point of the curse? Snow White didn't have her Prince Charming, and she was finally happy with someone she truly cared about.

' _Love is weakness.'_

She pressed her hand to her chest, clutching the material of her robe tightly in her hand. Mother had taught her that love was a weakness and that true happiness can only come from power. But she had all that before Emma. She was the Mayor of Storybrooke. The people in this small sleepy town obeyed her every command and feared her. But her life had become boring and monotonous. Henry was only hers for a short while before he started to rebel. Things didn't fall into place until Emma crossed the town line and waltzed her way into her life, flipping her world upside down in what turned out to be the most pleasant of ways.

Until now, Daniel had been the only person in her life who had brought her such joy. She wasn't looking for love when she found it in him, and it was that very love that caused his death. She vowed to exact her revenge on the little brat who couldn't keep a secret. But learning to care for another in the way she cared for Daniel seemed like a betrayal. She couldn't allow his death to be in vain.

By now, tears were falling steadily down her cheeks, and she pulled in a ragged breath, clearly sounding like a strangled sob to Emma on the other end of the phone. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath, and now the sobs were more audible, like the quiet whimpers of a child trying to hide their tears from sleeping parents in the next room. But the Sheriff was very much awake now, already tucking the phone in between her ear and shoulder while she slipped clumsily into a pair of sweats, looking frantically around the room for a pair of shoes that wasn't her usual boots.

"Stay on the phone with me, Sweetheart. I'm on my way over, okay?" she said gently, hoping to comfort her with words in the meantime. Regina wanted to say that coming over wasn't necessary, but words failed her as she focused solely on quieting the sobs that seemed to be racking her entire body. She pressed her hand to her mouth, not wishing to wake Henry, as her internal conflict raged on. Another sob took control, and her knees began to shake. She nearly flopped onto the nearby bar stool, wiping frantically at her face, trying to stop the tears.

Emma had stuck her feet in a pair of Nike slip-on sandals, still holding her phone between her ear and shoulder, murmuring, "It's okay, babe. I'm on my way. Just breathe," as she searched for her keys. Finding them near her jeans on the floor, she swiped a hooded sweatshirt from the closet, and crept quietly down the stairs. Despite wanting to continue consoling Regina through the phone, she had to stay quiet as to not wake Mary Margaret. Now holding the phone in her hand once again, she held her keys tight with the other to prevent them from clanging against one another. She tucked them neatly in her pocket and slowly opened the door, flinching when the old wood creaked. She paused, listening for her roommate to stir just behind the closed curtain. Hearing nothing but faint breathing, she maneuvered her way through the door and closed it quietly behind her, locking it as she moved. She skipped every other step on the way down, making it to the bottom in record time. She practically threw herself into her Beetle, quickly making her way to the Mills Mansion.

She pulled her hooded sweatshirt over her head with one arm while she held the steering wheel in the other, placing her phone on her leg and putting it on speaker. She was speeding, and the thought of being more cautious crossed her mind, until she remembered that she was the only Sheriff in town and no one would be on the road at this hour. Pulling up at her usual spot, she pressed the phone to her ear once again.

"I parked just up the street, okay? I'll be right there. Can you unlock the door for me?"

Regina only made a small whimper that sort of sounded like an affirmative. Emma hung up the phone, locked her car, and headed off toward the mansion in a full sprint, desperate to console her weeping lover and find out what had gotten her so upset.

The brunette really didn't want Emma to see her like this. She stood and wiped her tears again, her breathing slowly returning to normal with each breath she took. She willed herself to calm down, knowing that she didn't want to even begin to explain to her girlfriend why she was so upset. It was too complicated and there were still so many secrets. She made her way to the front door and unlocked it, then turned toward the small guest bathroom in the nearby hallway. She blew her nose into a few tissues and dabbed at her face to clean herself up.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom, she saw the front door quietly open, a softly panting Emma clad in black sweat pants and a light gray sweat shirt slipping through the entrance. She stood silently, almost awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself, as the Sheriff flipped her shoes off her feet in the corner. She only allowed herself to sniffle once as she crossed her arms over her chest, closing her walls back up. But Emma had come to comfort her, and she wasn't about to have any of this independence nonsense. Wordlessly, she paced up the few front steps and up to Regina, wrapping her in her arms and snuggling her close.

The action caused the floodgates to open again, and the usually well-composed Mayor began to sob once more into her lover's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist, grabbing the bottom of her sweatshirt and balling it up in her hands. Her body shook with every sob, and Emma could feel her the wetness through her sweatshirt. But nothing else mattered except Regina. Their height difference allowed the Mayor's head to fall perfectly on her chest, right near her collarbone, giving Emma the right angle to kiss her temple.

As her sobs began to cease and she started to breathe normally again, she brought one hand up to Emma's chest, tangling her fingers in the strings of her hood nervously, then pressing her palm flat, feeling her heartbeat. She nuzzled her face in her neck, and the blonde only held her closer, the soothing circles on her back never ceasing.

"I'm sorry you came all the way over here," she finally whispered, once again playing with those strings, her other hand never leaving the small of Emma's back.

"Nonsense," she answered, pulling away slightly to look in bloodshot eyes. "I'll always be here when you need me, Regina." She offered a watery smile in return, then cast her gaze to the floor. "You don't want to talk about it, do you?" Emma asked with a smile of her own. She knew Regina well and the retreating behavior suggested that she just needed to vent, but wasn't ready to share her thoughts. And the younger woman was perfectly content giving her that space.

"Not really," she finally answered, almost feeling bad that the Sheriff had come all the way over here, and wasn't going to get an explanation for her behavior.

"That's perfectly all right, Sweetheart. Don't worry about it." She slowly, and reluctantly, released her girlfriend from her grip before taking her still shaky hand in her own. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?" With a small nod, Regina led the pair silently up the stairs and to her bedroom. Once inside, she slipped out of her robe and hung it on the hook inside her closet. Emma stood stiffly on the side of the bed, waiting for the brunette to get in so she could tuck her in and leave. She hadn't stayed the night since she drank too much cider, and was almost sure that she wouldn't ask her to stay this time. But to her surprise, Regina slipped into bed and pulled Emma down with her, causing the blonde to land clumsily beside her and on top of her at the same time, her long limbs going nearly every which way. She smiled and laughed a genuine laugh, and the sound brought such joy to Emma's heart that her smile practically split her whole face.

"Now that's a sound I love to hear," she said, leaning forward, and kissing her sweetly. Regina kissed her in return before pulling back to just look at Emma. She tucked a stray stand of unruly blonde curls behind her ear.

"I don't deserve you," she said simply. The confession surprised them both. The Sheriff furrowed her brow in confusion before sliding off Regina and to her side. She held her head up with her hand, her elbow resting on the bed, before staring at her intently.

"Now, that's not true. I'm nothing special, babe," she finally said with a shrug. "Unless you ask Henry. Then I'm the Savior," she added with a laugh, but Regina's face remained unchanged. "Sorry," she apologized, a pained look crossing her face. "It's too soon, isn't it?" Regina shook her head.

"No, dear. I was just thinking."

Regina knew that Emma was the Savior. And yet, it was just now hitting her that maybe she wasn't here just to save the townspeople. Maybe she was here to save her too. Did the Evil Queen really deserve saving? She would like to hope so. That was why she cast this curse after all. But Emma seemed to be changing her, showing her what it was like to be selfless, putting someone else's feelings before one's own, despite being hurt themselves. She had suffered as a child as a direct result of Regina's selfish curse, and here she was, giving of herself every day to make she and Henry happy. She was an exemplary example of how to handle pain and Regina as experiencing a new feeling; guilt. Why was she so emotional tonight? She really needed rest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked.

"You don't have a penny, so you don't get to know," she answered with a smirk, hoping that a playful response would change the mood. And as predicted, it did. Emma chuckled quietly, pressing her lips to her cheek.

"That's fair. I guess I'll just have to steal a penny from Henry tomorrow." She wiggled her eyebrows, and Regina pulled her in for another kiss.

"Stay with me," she whispered against her lips.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart," she sweetly replied, kissing the small scar on her lip.

She sat up and took off her sweatshirt, tossing it off to the side, before lying back down and opening her arms for Regina. Happily, she snuggled into her arms, her cheek against Emma's chest, pressing her lips gently against the side of her neck. Emma sighed contentedly, holding her lover's body close to her own, tangling their legs together, forming a mess of limbs that neither of them wanted to separate from.

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina whispered, a large yawn cutting off the end of her sentence. Her breathing had become soft and slow.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma had answered, but the older woman was already sound asleep, her sleepless nights finally catching up with her. Staring at the ceiling, Emma didn't fight her smile any longer, as she realized that she wanted this. She wanted to spend every night like this with Regina. And as scary as the thought was, it was equally thrilling. With a barely audible whisper, she added, "I love you," and then drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! There is so much more in store for these lovely ladies. Reviews keep me going!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update. Life has me by the throat. But I'm glad I've found some time to write. I love you all and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:** I still only own my thoughts, and sadly not these lovely characters.

* * *

Emma was sound asleep when she felt warm, soft lips press wet kisses to the side of her neck. Trying not to smirk, she kept her eyes closed and bit the inside of her cheek, pretending to still be sleeping. Lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone, where teeth gently nibbled, hoping to witness the blonde stir. She could feel a familiar warmth between her thighs, but she remained otherwise impassive. Tender fingers grabbed the hem of her old band t-shirt and slowly slid it up her abdomen to bunch up underneath her breasts, those soft lips returning to press kisses against her warm toned stomach, lowering themselves to the waistband of her sweats. She was struggling now to continue pretending she was sleeping, whimpering softly when nails scraped lightly against the top of her pubic bone, having just slipped inside her underwear moments before.

"You're terrible at that, dear," Regina purred, flicking her tongue just below her belly button. "Are you done pretending now? Or should I keep teasing?"

"Good morning to you too," Emma replied sarcastically, a huge grin giving away her enjoyment of the tease. She grabbed Regina's hand and tugged her up, the older woman lying perfectly on top of her, their lips melded together like their lives depended on it. Hands caressed, tongues tasted, passion increased. But quickly, Emma pulled away, a look of panic crossing her face. "We can't. Henry." She started to move away, when Regina smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"He's already at school, dear. I let you sleep in while I made sure he got ready. And now, we're alone," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She dragged her nails down Emma's stomach toward her pants once again, the other coming up to cup her breast, squeezing it. The younger woman moaned and arched into the touch, her eyes drifting shut.

"He didn't know I was here?" she asked breathily, Regina's feather light touches moving further south.

"No, he didn't," she mumbled against her neck, nibbling softly. "I put your shoes in the closet, and everything else of yours is up here." She bit her neck, relishing in the moan she earned as a reward, before sitting up and looking into green eyes. "Now are you done talking, Miss Swan? I'd really like to please you now."

"Fuck," Emma groaned, nodding her head. She tangled her fingers in brunette silk and pulled her in for a kiss, moaning into her mouth when long fingers finally reached her wet folds. She was incredibly aroused after just a bit of teasing, and had she not been so comfortable with Regina, she would have been embarrassed. The older woman bit her pale bottom lip and pulled it away with her before releasing it and sliding her tongue between parted lips. Emma was reduced to whimpers and moans. Regina was sinfully excellent at arousing her nearly past her breaking point, and no matter how many times they found themselves naked and alone, her lover always surprised her with something a little new.

The Mayor ran her finger through her slick folds, gathering her liquid arousal, before rubbing slow circles on her aching clit. She nibbled along her jaw line, her free hand rolling her hardened nipple through her faded tee, the fabric barrier only adding more friction. Releasing her breast, she tugged at the bottom seam, hoping Emma would take note of her wishes and take it off. Wasting no time, the blonde used her toned abdominal muscles to sit herself up without her hands, ripping the tee from her body and tossing it haphazardly across the room. The brunette's eyes grew dark as she saw her lover's perfectly rounded breasts exposed to her, having momentarily forgotten how easily Emma's body could arouse her.

Overwhelmed with the urge to taste her, she ducked her head and sucked her nipple into her mouth, pressing her thumb against her clit simultaneously. Emma's hand slid to the back of her head, encouraging her assault, while also bucking her hips into the hand between her thighs. After a few moments of proper attention, Regina switched breasts, not wanting to neglect one more than the other.

Emma's skin was on fire, a thin layer of sweat began to gather along her hair line. Her every nerve was alight with the need to have Regina inside of her, fucking her fast and hard, taking her over the edge. As if sensing this need, the older woman thrust two fingers into her entrance, and Emma cried out in ecstasy, her back arching off the bed. She placed her body above the blonde's getting the proper angle to pump her fingers in and out at a rapid pace while pressing her palm firmly against her clit. She bit and sucked at her neck, surely marking her, while her fingers played eagerly with pebbled nipples.

With her face in her neck, and her fingers buried deep inside her, Regina could not think of a time when she had felt more connected with someone. Every moan of pleasure and breathy gasp, every time that her name escaped Emma's lips, a shiver ran down her spine and a smile crossed her face. It made her happy to please someone else, and the thought seemed almost foreign. She had been so selfish, focused only on her own happiness for so long, that she had no idea when this had happened to her, when she had changed so much. Dr. Hopper had informed her that she had changed, and Henry had begun calling her mom again and telling her that he loved her. And the only thing in her life that hadn't remained constant was her introduction to the writhing woman beneath her. Emma had changed her for the better, and the thought terrified and excited her equally.

Focusing her attention again on Emma's release, she curled her fingers with every thrust, smiling again at the increase in volume to the younger woman's moans. Nails dug into her silk clad back, and she pressed her knee against the back of her hand, thrusting harder than before.

"Baby," Emma moaned, closing her eyes tight. "Fuck, 'Gina. I'm... I'm…"

Her words became one long and continuous moan as pleasure overtook her. She pressed her lover's body against her own, and Regina was more than happy to be held so firmly against the Sheriff's athletic physic, her silk clothes brushing pleasantly against warm skin. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook her as her body shook in ecstasy, the older woman drawing it out as long as possible. She smiled down at her blonde lover, using her free hand to brush a stray hair from her face. As her orgasm ceased, she pulled her fingers from within her and wiped them on Emma's inner thigh, causing her to chuckle.

"So, you're just going to clean me up on my own leg, huh?" she said, never opening her eyes but smiling gently, the rapid rise and fall of her chest showing she still hadn't come down from her high yet.

"Well, I'm not going to dirty my nice silk pajamas," Regina answered, running her still damp fingers up along her inner thigh to the juncture between her pelvis and leg, swirling it around on her hip, and then heading toward her navel.

"That just means you're wearing too many clothes," Emma replied, quickly sitting up. Regina uncharacteristically squeaked in surprise as the Sheriff grabbed the bottom of her silk shirt and pulled it up over her head, exposing her bare chest. She leaned forward, taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Instinctively, her fingers wound into blonde locks as she moved her legs to either side of Emma's waist, rocking her hips. The younger woman took the opportunity to grip Regina's bottom and flip them over, hovering over her lover's naked chest. She hooked her fingers in the waist of Regina's pants and said, "I could get used to waking up like this," before tugging the pants off and kissing her lover deeply.

 **[X]**

"I see where Henry gets his eating habits from," Regina deadpanned, placing another waffle on Emma's plate. "Except he's a growing boy." Emma rolled her eyes, shoving another syrup drenched bite into her mouth. Regina pointed her fork at her, her other hand on her hip. "And what's your excuse?" The younger woman made that adorable little scrunched up face she tended to make when she was thinking, and Regina fought her smile. After swallowing, Emma smiled brightly at her.

"Your cooking is just amazing, and I don't get it often. I've got to eat it while I can, right?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she replied, waving her fork one last time before returning to the waffle iron. She lifted the lid and checked the cooking dough again, deciding it was done. She used her fork to pull the waffle off the heated iron before shutting it off, having made an entire plate for just the two of them, Emma eating enough for two.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?" Emma added, wiping her mouth with a napkin and standing up, making her way over toward the counter where Regina stood. She wrapped her arms around her waist and brushed her lips against the back of her neck. The older woman sighed, leaning into the touch, despite her words.

"You're pushing it, Swan."

Emma chuckled, knowing that Regina wouldn't be Regina without her sassy remarks. She just liked being difficult and pretending that she was inconvenienced, but her body language gave her away every time. She moved her kisses further to the side of her neck, tightening her grip around her waist. The Mayor leaned back against her chest for another moment before she turned around in her arms. She smiled fondly at her lover before leaning up ever so slightly, Emma delightedly meeting her halfway. Their lips caressed one another in a chaste, loving kiss, each just enjoying being in the gentle embrace of the other.

Emma pulled away and placed the knuckle of her index finger under Regina's chin, lifting her head just a bit so she could get a better look at her face. She studied her closely, noting the darker circles under her eyes and the lines that began to crease around her lips. She was just as gorgeous as ever, but she looked tired, so very very tired.

"Was last night the first rough night you've had?"

"Emma, I've been around for quite a while. I've had many rough nights." Emma scrunched her face again in thought, opening her mouth to ask a question, when she added, "Don't even ask. We will not discuss my age." She put her hands up in defense, admitting defeat on that topic. But when Regina went to move from her arms, she pulled her closer, grabbing her attention again.

"No, seriously, 'Gina. Have you not been sleeping?" Regina bowed her head slightly, seeming almost ashamed.

"I've been having nightmares." Emma pulled her close and placed a kiss on her temple. "Well, I've been having the same nightmare multiple times a week."

"Oh, Sweetheart."

Regina pressed her hand to Emma's chest, grabbing the soft cotton of her t-shirt, and balling it into her fist under her chin. She sighed and relaxed into Emma's touch, as the blonde rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. The two women rested easily in the comfortable silence.

"Maybe if…" Emma whispered timidly as if she was afraid to spook a small animal. "Maybe if you talked to someone about it, you would feel better." Regina swallowed and the younger woman felt the back muscles under her hand tense. She squeezed her a little tighter and continued. "If you don't want to talk to me, maybe you could talk to someone else about it. I won't be offended. I just want you to get some rest." Regina moved her head to look at Emma, but kept her body close.

"I don't have many friends in this town, dear." Emma rolled her eyes and Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Well, that's their loss." She smiled then, looking into chocolate brown. "More for me." She wiggled her eyebrows, and when Regina chuckled, she kissed her softly. Pulling away, she pushed brunette locks behind her ear.

"Would you be willing to talk to Dr. Hopper?"

The Mayor sighed heavily. She was going to reject the suggestion when a large yawn overtook her. She struggled to cover it politely, her mouth opening much wider than it normally would, her hand only partially hiding it. Once the yawn had ceased, she half shrugged.

"They say that sometimes recurring dreams have meaning. You know, like if something is stressing you out or whatever, you can dream about it because it's still on your mind at night." Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't know you had a PhD in Oneirology."

"Uh, in what?"

"Exactly. It's the study of dreams, dear." Emma playfully rolled her eyes, but tugged her close again, rubbing soothing circles on her back, kissing the top of her head. "I just want them to stop," she heard Regina whisper.

"Maybe talking about it will help. I heard that if you talk about a dream to someone, it lessens the chances of you having it again." Regina turned her head to look at her in surprise once more. "I used to have nightmares too. Back in the foster system," she offered as explanation. Regina caressed her cheek softly, smiling sympathetically.

"I suppose I can try," the Mayor resigned with a sigh. "But I'll only go this once."

"Whatever helps, babe."

 **[X]**

Regina didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be parked outside Dr. Hopper's office, waiting to talk to him about her nightmares, her recurring memory of her mother killing her fiancé in another world. It didn't seem possible to even broach the subject without giving away her secret curse. But she was going to try. She wasn't getting any sleep. She'd had the nightmare several more times since she last called Emma over, and now it had been over three weeks since they stood in her kitchen and discussed a possible solution. She had put off calling the doctor for quite some time, but the look of worry that seemed permanently fixated on her girlfriend's face had her meeting with the Archie on her lunch break.

Finally stepping out of the car, she slowly made her way to the door, giving herself a silent pep talk the entire way. She gathered the courage to knock, and moments later was inside sitting on the couch in the middle of the office.

"I was surprised you called, Madame Mayor. If you wanted to talk about Henry, we could have spoken after his session."

"Well, I wish to speak to you on a different topic," she said timidly.

"Oh? What do you wish to speak about?"

"I'm having nightmares."

Archie readjusted himself in his seat. He honestly was not expecting this meeting to be about anything other than Henry, but he especially never imagined that it would be about Regina herself. Now that he knew she was having nightmares, the signs were much more clear. She looked tired and worn out, like it was taking all her focus and energy to simply stay awake.

"What are your nightmares about?"

"It's the same one every time," she answered, playing with the button on her silk blouse.

"So, it's a recurring nightmare. What happens in this dream?"

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed. She needed to carefully calculate her words to avoid giving away too much information. She couldn't explain it all, but she could do her best to give him general ideas.

"In this nightmare, I have a fiancé." She opened her eyes to watch his expression, but it remained unchanged.

"Is your fiancé someone you know? Or a character your imagination has conjured?"

"I know him. We were once engaged. In reality." Archie's eyebrows rose at her confession, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Mayor Mills, I had no idea you were ever engaged."

"Yes," she cut in sharply. "No one does. And I'd like it to remain that way."

"I respect doctor patient confidentiality, Madame Mayor," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. She closed her eyes again and willed her heart to stop racing. She couldn't take her anger out on him. He was only trying to help. But knowing that she wasn't one for apologies, she didn't offer one. Instead, she extended a smaller olive branch.

"Please, just call me Regina."

A small smile graced his face as he recognized her words for what they were. He knew her well enough and accepted the gesture just the same. He gave her a moment to recollect herself before he pressed on.

"May I ask why you are no longer together?"

She fidgeted, trying to find her words. _'His heart was ripped out and crushed by my ruthless mother'_ wouldn't really go over well. She licked her lips nervously and settled on, "He was murdered."

"My God," Archie whispered, clearly having been taken aback by that response, his hand coming to cover his chest. "Regina, I am so sorry for your loss." She nodded solemnly, gripping tightly at the bottom of her shirt in an attempt to stop the shaking in her hands.

"It was a long time ago," was the only answer she could muster, the tightness in her throat preventing her from saying much more. A heavy silence filled the room as Dr. Hopper attempted to gather his thoughts. He had a direction he saw this conversation going in, but the new information had him slightly off track. Deciding to return the focus of the conversation to Regina's restless nights, he pressed on.

"What happens in these nightmares?"

"I relive the night he died," she answered. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth together. Her mind's eye had conjured the image of Daniel's lifeless body in her arms and she bit down hard on the inside of her lip. She hated this. She hated everything about this. She didn't want to open up. She didn't want to discuss her worst thoughts and fears with a near stranger. But she would do it for Henry. And she would do it for Emma.

"Regina, I know this must be hard for you, but without more information, I can't do much to help." Archie didn't sound accusatory, but rather sympathetic. After hearing Regina sigh, he continued, "If you just want someone to talk to, I'm here to listen. But with a little more information, maybe I can help decipher why you're having these dreams." At this, her gaze met his and he offered a small smile. "Maybe we can get you a good night's rest, hm?" She nodded, picking at the skin around her fingernails nervously.

"One moment, everything is wonderful," she said, her gaze returning to her lap, her fingers tangling in each other. "We're going to be married soon, and I've never been happier. And then…" She struggled to find the appropriate words to describe what happened next. "…his heart just stops beating and he collapses." Her breathing increased, and Archie watched carefully as her chest began to rapidly rise and fall. "I rush to him and I call out his name, but he doesn't respond. I hold him in my arms and I just cry and refuse to believe he's gone. It's too soon." Tears began to fall down her face, and her knuckles turned white with how tight she was gripping the armrest of the couch.

Archie's heart broke at seeing her so distraught, but he waited patiently, saying nothing. He hoped that the slight silence would encourage Regina's subconscious to continue explaining her thoughts and feelings. In the moment, it was painful, but he had hoped that talking it out would help her get to the root of the problem. The nightmares, coupled with her drastic change in behavior, had him believing that there was something going on behind the scenes that everyone was unaware of. In his experience, when people were asked questions, their answers were more guided because they were thinking about the answer. But when their raw emotions came pouring out of them, the root of the problem is more apparent. He ducked his head down and fiddled with the umbrella in his hands, waiting for her to continue.

"I never got to say goodbye," she whispered.

Archie raised his head in time to see her sniffle and dig a tissue from her purse, wiping her nose in an uncharacteristically messy manner, her makeup running slightly below her eyes. Despite the sad situation, he smiled internally at this small success. They were getting somewhere.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, despite the obvious answer. He wanted more from her.

"Of course it bothers me," she said, exasperated, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "I loved him, and he was taken from me. I didn't even get the chance to tell him how much he meant to me." She wiped angrily at her tears, cursing herself for crying in front of Dr. Hopper. "I should go," she said, beginning to stand.

"Regina, wait," he said, reaching out and touching her hand gently. She looked down at his hand over hers and then back to his face, mocha eyes meeting green-gray. He smiled gently at her, and said, "I know this is hard, but I really think we're getting somewhere." She scrunched her eyebrows together in silent disagreement, but let him continue. "How about we finish this hour appointment, and if you never want to come back again, I won't pressure you." She nodded and took her seat again, balling the tissue up in her hand.

"Let's start somewhere else," he continued, adjusting himself in his seat. "You said that this tragedy happened quite some time ago, correct?" She nodded. "When did you start having the nightmares?"

"Not until just a few months ago."

"Did anything change in your life at the time?"

"Well, I don't believe so. Henry has been doing well in school, there are no troubles in Storybrooke."

"But what about you personally?"

"No," she answered, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "A few months ago, everything was just the way it always was until…" She held her breath as the realization dawned on her. _'… I began to fall for Emma Swan.'_

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her eyes wide. Nearly a year ago, Emma had crossed that town line and changed her life. They fought every day, many times a day, each trying to best the other. And then there was that fateful day when she and Emma had rough sex in her apartment, starting their little game that ended in Regina's heart swelling with feelings she never thought she'd have again. She's had strong feelings for Emma for a few months now… about the time the nightmares began.

"Until what, Regina?" Archie asked after a significant silence. He felt as though his suspicions were becoming more probable by the moment, but he didn't want to influence her answers. He furrowed his brow when Regina began to shake her head.

"I shouldn't say."

"I think that we have made wonderful progress. This is a safe space here, Regina," he said, leaning forward in his chair to catch her full attention. She looked up and finally made eye contact with him, the fear of letting someone in evident on her face. "Anything you say is kept in confidence."

Her heart was racing. Could she tell Dr. Hopper that she was seeing Emma? It seemed like so many things could go wrong. What if he told someone? The last time someone found out about her secret lover, he ended up dead. But Mother wasn't around anymore, so could she feel free to tell him? A heavy silence filled the room and threatened to smother her. Finally, she cleared her throat and answered him.

"I've been seeing someone."

"How long have you and this person been together?" he asked, nothing but professionalism resounding in his voice.

"We… We've had a complicated start, but we've been seeing each other more seriously for a little over four months." Her gaze never left her hands and her fingers began fidgeting again.

"So, that would be about the time that you started having nightmares, would it not?" She simply nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Do you love this person?" Her head snapped up, but she said nothing, only staring at Archie intently. He waited patiently, his gaze gentle, but his resolve strong. He'd wait for her answer.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Do you feel strongly for this person? Care for them deeply?" She swallowed and timidly nodded again. "I see. Do you think it's possible that you could someday fall in love with this person? Even if it's not right now."

"I… I'm not sure." He opened his mouth to continue but heard, "But I believe anything is possible between us." Her voice was nearly a whisper, as if saying this idea aloud was the most frightening thing she'd ever have to do.

"Regina, from what I've heard, it sounds like your subconscious has not reconciled the loss of your fiancé with your new relationship." He watched her shoulders slump, as if weight was added to them. "I think that it's entirely possible your lack of closure with your fiancé is making it difficult for you to justify moving on with someone new." He allowed his words to fully settle and gave her a moment to process, assessing her reaction.

While at first she seemed upset, her face transformed into one of deep thought, as though she was considering his words more fully. Then she shook her head, fighting the reality of his words. She can't be falling for Emma Swan. Daniel was her one and only love. Emma is just her…. No. she can't even pretend that Emma is just her sex toy anymore. She knows she feels more for the irritatingly adorable young blonde that never ceases to fascinate her. But love? Could she love Emma Swan? She just didn't know. If she fell in love with someone else, wouldn't Daniel's death be entirely in vain? Everything she had worked for, this entire curse to exact her revenge on Snow White would be for nothing. But wasn't it also for her happiness? And she had found so much happiness with a certain Sheriff.

"I don't expect this assessment to be easy on you," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Why don't you just take some time to consider what I've said and see if this perspective sheds any light on things, okay?" She nodded, appreciative of her exit from this epiphany. She was in no state of mind to be assessing her feelings right now.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper," she said quietly as she stood, heading toward the door.

"You're welcome, Regina," he softly replied as he walked her to the door. She reached for the door handle and opened it before turning to face him once more.

"Same time next week?"

A warm smile crossed his face as he chuckled, answering, "Yes, that sounds great. I'll see you then."

She heard the door close behind her as she made her way down the hallway toward the staircase to her car. Before she reached the door of her Benz, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

' _Despite popular belief, you occasionally have good ideas.'_

She sat down in the front seat of her car and started the engine before hearing her text notification. She pulled the phone from her purse before checking the reply.

' _There you go again making a compliment sound like an insult. You can just say thank you, babe. ;)'_

She smirked, a slew of inappropriate thoughts coming to mind. She typed a quick response before smiling arrogantly to herself and tossing her phone in her purse for the drive home.

' _If you're not too busy tonight, I have many ways to say thank you, Sheriff.'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I don't intend for the next update to take me nearly as long. I love you all, and if you want to tell me all your thoughts and feelings, I'd love reviews. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I apologize again for the long wait. Life gets busy, but I got this ready for you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _Mother!"_

 _Cora tore the enchanted heart from his chest, clutching it tightly. Daniel gasped in pain, his mouth gaping open as he collapsed to the floor. Regina yelled as she ran to him, cradling his head in her hands, as she shouted again, "No!" But it was too late. Cora had already crushed it, the dark gray sand sliding through her fingertips. As she held Daniel's lifeless body in her arms, she felt that her own heart was no less crushed than his._

 _She cried, the warm tears leaving a salty trail down her cheeks as she caressed his face gently with her thumb, whispering his name like a quiet prayer. The barn was silent, her soft voice the only sound heard. A sudden chill overcame her, and she turned to look behind her, wondering where the cool air was coming from. Surveying the room, she saw that the doors were closed, and Mother was gone. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but snapped her head to face forward when she heard another voice._

" _Regina."_

 _In front of her stood Daniel surrounded by a gentle white light, a brilliant smile on his face. His clothes were clean and new, and he was a considerable distance from her, but his voice had sounded like he stood directly in front of her. He tilted his head to the side and said her name again, hoping to grab her attention and snap her out of her shocked state._

" _Daniel?"_

" _Yes, my love."_

 _She looked down at her arms where he had previously laid lifeless, and saw that her arms were empty. Looking up at him again, he was significantly closer now. She reached up to touch him, but he was just out of reach and made no attempt to move closer. She sniffled and wiped a tear, unsure of what to do or say, her confusion evident on her face._

" _Don't cry, Regina. Everything is all right. Hush now, love. There's no need for tears."_

" _But I love you!" she cried, taken aback by this apparition's causal attitude. Her lover was gone, taken from her. And his spirit-like being was moving closer, acting as though she had no right to be upset._

" _I know," he said calmly, his ghostly fingers brushing against her cheek, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. Her eyes drifted shut, and she held her breath, willing this small moment to never end. "And I love you. But you need to let me go." Her eyes snapped open again, and she looked at him incredulously._

" _What?"_

" _I love you and I want you to be happy, Regina. I want you to love again." She began to vehemently shake her head, denying his words._

" _I could never. I can't." He shook his head in response, smiling gently down at her._

" _You have to open your heart and try, Darling." He began to walk away backwards from her as he continued. "I'm free now. Allow yourself to be happy, Sweetheart. Let love back into your heart."_

" _I'll never find love again," she cried, wiping the tears from her face. "It won't be the same."_

" _Ah," he said, pausing his walk. "But that's the beauty of it. Every love is different, my dear Regina. We were first loves, and I'll always be here with you. But there is someone else out there that makes you happy, and you are denying yourself the pleasure you truly deserve."_

 _Regina's brow furrowed as she thought about his words, not quite understanding what he meant in the haze of this dream. But everything was made clear when she felt a familiar weight in her arms. She looked down, and there in her arms was her beautiful blonde girlfriend, sleeping soundly._

" _Emma," she whispered, as a smile crept across her face. Her heart warmed at the sight of her sleeping lover, and she had the irresistible urge to lean forward and kiss her cheek. She freed her hand from under her lean body and brushed a stray blonde hair from her eyes before pressing her lips ever so gently to her pale cheek. She felt a warmth overcome her, one she'd never experienced before, and she released a tiny gasp, a salty tear running down her cheek. Now she understood what Daniel meant._

Sitting upright in her bed, Regina pressed her hand to her chest and attempted to regulate her breathing, as she had done so many times before. But this time, she had a small smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to really make of this dream, but she knew that Daniel, or his apparition, or a figment of her imagination, had a valid point. She will always have a special place in her heart for Daniel, and she will always love him. But that doesn't mean there can't be room for more than one love. She did cast the curse to find happiness, didn't she? And it was the curse that brought Emma to her. Resettling herself in bed and wrapping the covers around her snuggly, she decided in that moment that it was time to take down her walls and let Emma in. Tomorrow after school, they'd tell Henry.

 **[X]**

Emma nearly tripped over her own feet rushing out of the station. She had called her deputy to come in early after she received the text from Regina saying that they needed to talk. Although she assured her that there was nothing wrong, Emma feared the worst. She hadn't stopped pacing the office since she got the message, and had gotten nothing done. She made her rounds around town in the patrol car, barely taking note of anything around her. All she could think about was this talk with her girlfriend. When she returned to the station and admitted to herself that she'd get nothing else done until she went to Regina's, she asked her deputy to come in about two hours early. Once he'd agreed to do so, she told the older woman that she'd gotten off early and asked to see her sooner rather than later. When Regina responded that the timing worked out perfectly, she had her jacket on and keys in hand on the way out the door.

Knowing that she should still be on duty had she not moved shifts, she didn't mind leaving her car in front of the mayoral mansion. Instead, she parked right outside the gate and sprinted to the door. She took a moment to collect herself before knocking. She then fidgeted with her fingers behind her back, rocking on her heels, as was her nervous tendency.

Her nerves eased away as she saw the wooden door open to reveal the Mayor, dressed in black slacks and a black vest over a white blouse. Her outfit hugged her form, and her black blazer with the white stripe around the lapel seemed to be a new addition to her outfit. The third button of her blouse strained against her chest, and when she leaned dramatically against the doorframe for a moment, Emma caught a glimpse of her black lace bra. She subconsciously licked her lips thinking about the last time she saw that little number.

Averting her gaze back to Regina's face, she saw a hint of nervousness that, had she not known her well enough by now, might have missed. Her own nerves came creeping back under her skin and she swallowed, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Come in, Sheriff," Regina said, stepping to the side, allowing the blonde to enter. She sounded as though she spoke with confidence, but there was a small tremor in her voice that Emma didn't think she'd ever heard before. Emma brushed past her and into the foyer before turning around swiftly. She faced her lover as she took off her boots, and then stood nervously at attention, waiting to hear what was so important that they needed to talk about.

"Is everything all right?" Regina asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Emma replied quickly, her jittery hands fumbling in front of her. "You said we needed to talk."

"Yes," she answered calmly, stepping closer toward her. She leaned up and kissed her cheek before placing a hand at the small of her back. "Would you like to take a seat in the kitchen? I'll make some cocoa."

Although her nervous stomach prevented her from having any kind of appetite, she nodded politely and waited to follow Regina into the kitchen. Noticing that Emma was still tense, the older woman gently reached out her hand and intertwined their fingers, needlessly guiding her lover toward the kitchen.

Feeling less like Regina was about to leave her, she sat more comfortably on the stool at the island bar, waiting for her to start the conversation. However, the silence continued, and Emma could feel her shoulders tensing with every passing moment. Finally, Regina spoke up.

"Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, furrowing her brow. Regina just nodded her head in her direction, as if the question's deeper meaning was blatantly clear.

"Are you happy? In this relationship, I mean," she clarified, stirring the heating milk on the stove.

"Yes, Regina," she answered confidently. This question she easily knew the answer to. "I'm very happy." She paused only for a moment before asking, "Are you?"

"Yes, dear," she answered fondly, pouring in the chocolate powder, and stirring once more. "I'm also very happy."

"So, um," Emma continued, rubbing anxiously at the back of her neck. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

Regina turned from the counter and handed her the hot chocolate in a warm mug. She walked to the fridge to grab the whipped cream in the aerosol can, spraying a generous amount that normally would have caused the older woman to tell the blonde she ate like a child. Placing the lid back on the nozzle, she grabbed a small shaker of cinnamon from the cabinet and sprinkled some on the white foam. Emma watched with patient fascination as Regina made her favorite drink, despite that the woman often teased her for her sugar consumption. The smile on her face had never wavered, and Emma was becoming even more confused as to what this talk was about.

Smiling, she took a small sip from the mug, the white cream leaving a little mustache across her upper lip. As she raised her hand to wipe it away, Regina intercepted her hand, pressing it back down toward her lap. She brought up her own hand and wiped away the dairy mustache with her thumb, smiling affectionately as she did so. Then she sat down on the stool next to Emma, held her hands with her own, intertwined their fingers on her lap, and sighed contently. She looked down at their hands for a moment, gathering the courage to speak her mind. Emma, realizing that Regina was hiding that she was swallowing her nerves, gave her a silent moment to recollect herself. Finally, she spoke.

"I was thinking that maybe…. Maybe we can tell Henry."

"Tell Henry?" Emma asked with genuine surprise, her eyebrows raised.

"About us," the Mayor clarified, wondering what the blonde was confused about.

"I know," she replied, shaking her head. "I just didn't think that you wanted to tell him until…." She stopped midsentence, the realization dawning on her. Regina was nervous to tell her that she wanted to be honest with Henry because that meant that things were getting serious. She had told her that she didn't want to tell Henry about them until they were both sure that this was what they wanted because they didn't want to split up and end up hurting him. But now, Regina was admitting that this was serious for her. This relationship was something she was sure she wanted, and sharing her feelings is something Regina Mills rarely does. No wonder it was so difficult for her to broach the subject. She wasn't sure if Emma harbored the same feelings.

Emma's smile split her face as she released her hands from Regina's grasp and gently held her face in her hands. Regina released an involuntary sigh of relief at Emma's heartwarming expression. "I'd love to tell Henry about us, Regina. And I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." She leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, the taste of chocolate and cinnamon making Regina's heart race faster. She was going to be happy with Emma. She was going to see where this whirlwind relationship would take her. She'd get to wake up with her in the mornings and receive an endless number of hot chocolate kisses. She'd see her on her lunch break and look forward to family dinners in the evenings. She was still nervous that something could go wrong, but the potential for all this greatness was all she could think about. As Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against hers, she felt warm breath caress her cheek.

"Regina, I…"

"Yes?"

She pulled away to look into Emma's eyes. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth as they searched brown ones for something unspoken. She held her gaze for what seemed like forever, hoping to spit out the words she was only able to say when she was sure the Mayor was asleep. Second guessing herself, she convinced herself that she needed more time to be sure that her girlfriend was ready for that confession. Instead, she rubbed her thumb against her cheek.

"I'm really happy that you're happy, Regina. All I want is for you and Henry to be happy." Regina kissed her once more before Emma asked, "But speaking of the kid, when did you want to tell him?"

"Well," she started, biting her lip nervously. "Since you're off work early, I was hoping that maybe we could tell him when he comes home from school?" Emma swallowed thickly. "We don't have to if that's not something that you want. I was just thinking that maybe…"

"Babe, it's fine," Emma reassured her. "I just might need something a little stronger than this," she joked pointing to the hot chocolate. In a few quick gulps, she downed the remnants of the milky liquid before wiping her upper lip, setting the mug back down on the counter. "Got anything stronger?" she asked with a wink. Regina smirked at her.

"Cider is in the study, dear. You know where it is."

Emma rinsed her mug thoroughly before placing it in the top rack of the dishwasher. She then passed Regina, kissing her cheek lovingly, before heading out of the kitchen and into the study to pour herself a strong glass of cider. She wasn't quite prepared to talk to Henry about something as serious and as complicated as his two mothers who supposedly didn't get along actually secretly being together. She loved the kid, but she didn't normally have to do parental things with him. And talking about their relationship status seemed to jump all the way across that line. She just wanted a little something to steel her nerves.

"Do you want a glass too?" she called from the study.

"I'm going to pour myself a glass of wine, but thank you," Regina replied from the kitchen.

"Suit yourself!" she answered back, kneeling in front of the liquor cabinet beside the desk in the study. She pulled out the large tumbler that she had seen on numerous occasions and noted the low level of liquor content in the bottle. She poured the remaining cider into a glass and realized that it was barely half full. "Regina, you're almost out of cid-" She stopped yelling upon finding a smaller bottle that resembled a sort of vial pushed toward the back of the cabinet. "Nevermind! I found more!"

Removing the cork stopper in the top of the bottle, Emma was overwhelmed with the scent of apples. "Damn," she whispered to herself. "This shit is strong." Shaking her head, she poured the contents into her glass, leaving the smaller bottle next to the large tumbler, intending to help Regina fill them later. Swirling the amber liquid around her glass, she raised it to her lips and took a sip.

Regina was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine, when she heard Emma call and say she'd found more cider. She set down the bottle and picked up her own glass, furrowing her brow in thought as she tried to remember why she had two bottles of cider in her study when she could have sworn she only had one. And then she heard the loud crash.

Realization dawned on her and she dropped her own wine, the glass shattering on the kitchen floor. Her face pale, hands shaking, she rushed into the living room to find Emma face down on the carpeted floor of her study. Broken glass was strewn around her, the cider color stain on the floor blending in with the small blood stain from the apparent cuts on Emma's hand.

"No, no, no, no," Regina began whispering to herself as she rushed to Emma's side. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening." She rolled the Sheriff onto her side, calling her name with no response. She checked her pulse, which was still present, but steadily slowing. "Emma, Darling. Please wake up. Say something. Dear god, please say something." She rocked back and forth, holding Emma's unconscious body in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her, searching the room for the culprit she wished it wasn't. But there, on the top of the liquor cabinet, was the small vial of the sleeping cursed cider that would be her own undoing. Her happiness was in her grasp, quite literally. And now her happiness was unresponsive in her arms, doomed to be asleep forever.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I never meant for this to happen," she said to her between tears and sniffles. She pressed her forehead to Emma's feeling only the tiniest wisps of breath against her face as the Sheriff's breathing slowed. "I wanted us to be happy. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Just then, the front door opened and Henry came running in. He stopped dead in his track, looking from his unconscious blonde mother lying on the floor to the brown tear-filled eyes of his brunette mother trying desperately to wake her. He dropped his bag to the floor and stood, mouth open in shock.

"Mom," he said, his voice shaking with nerves, "what did you do?"

* * *

 **Um... Please don't hate me. And if you do, let me know in your reviews or pm me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my friends. Life has again tried to smother me, but here we are. In the meantime, I've graduated college, so that was pretty cool. :) Kept me busy, I hope you can excuse my lack of writing. Anyway, here is the long awaited Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom," Henry said, his voice shaking with nerves, "what did you do?"

She just looked at him, her mouth moving as if she was trying to speak, but no sound came out. He took a tentative step into the room and spoke again. "What did you do to her?" Regina realized now that all the progress they had made was forever ruined. Every 'I love you, Mom', every returned hug, every time he asked for both of his mothers to have dinner with him together, was all for naught. And at this point in time, she couldn't find it within herself to blame him. He had been right about her all along, and her lies had finally caught up to her. She'd face the consequences later. Now, she needed to find a way to wake Emma.

By now, Henry was kneeling next to Emma, turning her head to face him. Tears welled in his own eyes as he looked up at his adoptive mother and asked in a whisper, "Is she dead?"

"Henry," she said calmly, pulling herself together in order to not further worry her son. "I need you to get the phone and call 911 right now."

"Not until you tell me what you did to her," he spat, standing quickly, his small hands balled into fists at his side. She was on edge, and despite her usual ability to keep calm under pressure, she was terrified of losing Emma. She snapped.

"For the love of God, Henry! For once, just do as I ask! I'm trying to save Emma!" Not able to face Henry after losing her temper, she returned to tending to Emma. She reached her hand up to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the napkins from within. She used it to pull tiny pieces of glass from her palm and fingers before wrapping her wounded hand gingerly in the cloth.

Henry, after hearing the panic in his mother's voice, realized that her intentions were most likely as stated: she wished to save Emma. He took a few steps backward, the shock of the situation still weighing heavy on his ten-year-old shoulders, before he turned and sprinted off toward the kitchen to grab the telephone. Once he retrieved it, he quickly called the emergency number he was taught as a youngster and spoke to the 911 operator on the other end, speaking more maturely than any ten-year-old she had ever heard. But she wasn't surprised. He was Regina Mills' boy, after all.

In such a small town, there were few emergencies. Medical personnel arrived at the Mayoral Mansion in minutes, hauling Emma's softly breathing, unconscious body onto the gurney and into the ambulance headed for Storybrooke General. Henry walked with the gurney, holding Emma's limp, cold hand, until the paramedic nudged him out of the way, lifting the gurney into the vehicle, and driving off down the road, sirens blaring. Noticing his mother's absence, he walked back into the house to find her sitting on the floor of her study in the mess of broken glass, cider, and blood, tears streaming down her face. When paramedics arrived, she had stood for a moment to allow them room, explaining that she was in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine when she heard the crash, and that was it. She had no idea why Emma had collapsed. Henry believed otherwise. He wanted to get to the hospital to be with the Sheriff, but he could wait a few moments longer. He wanted answers.

Walking until he was just a few feet from the Mayor, but still out of the mess, he sat down and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap. His eyes were watery, but he learned to keep a brave face from his mother, and he held his tears at bay. He waited patiently, listening to his mother sniffle a few times before she finally looked up at him. He could see the change in her. He wasn't going to let this incident change his mind. The Evil Queen wanted to change, and he just needed to give her the opportunity.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was an accident," she answered softly, the guilt beginning to suffocate her. She couldn't lie to him anymore. Not now that the hospital would be able to find no way to resuscitate her lover until she found a way to wake her from a sleeping curse. But how do you tell your son that he's been right about the lie she's been telling for years? Every time she lied, he looked at her with that puppy dog face and sad eyes, frustrated that no one would believe him about the curse. But he was the only one that really knew the truth. How could she tell him that he has been lied to? How can she then break his heart and tell him the sad, horrible truth that Emma can't be saved? As she struggled to find the words to say, she heard his soft voice speak up again.

"You can tell me. It's not like I don't already know."

She looked up to find him looking at his folded hands in his lap for a long moment. He raised his brown eyes to look at hers, and she saw how calm he was. She had raised him to be so brave. If he can be, so can she.

"Henry," she said, swallowing hard, pausing to catch her breath. "The curse is real. It wasn't your imagination."

He dropped his head, his eyes closed, yet Regina hadn't missed the look of devastation on his face. It's one thing to know the truth for yourself, but to have your mother confirm the lies she's told you for years is something else entirely. She watched with a terrible ache in her chest as a tear fell from his eyes onto his lap. "Honey, I…" she whispered to him, reaching to touch his hand, but he yanked it away, as if her touch was poison.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, the pain so evident in his voice. "Just tell me how we save Emma."

"It's a sleeping curse, Henry." He lifted his head, his tear-filled eyes glaring at her.

"You cursed her?!" he yelled, old habits dying hard as he immediately blamed the Queen again, forgetting that he had earlier promised himself to remember she was trying to change. The hurt was still too new, and Emma still unconscious.

"I know that you won't believe me. And I don't blame you. I've lied to you for so long, and I'm sorry. But please try to trust me just this one time," she pleaded with him, the guilt making her voice sound shaky and strained, "when I tell you that it was an accident. The curse was in cider that she accidentally drank, Henry. I didn't do it on purpose." He shook his head, not sure whether to believe her or not. She had lied for years, made everyone in Storybrooke think he needed therapy, when he was the only able to see the truth. Now he was supposed to believe that the Evil Queen didn't give the one woman who threatened her happiness a sleeping curse? She was cursed with apple cider. It had Evil Queen written all over it.

"I care for her. I wouldn't hurt her."

He furrowed his brow and studied her features, looking for signs of further deceit. But he found none. She was touching the small red stain on the carpet, the sadness so evident that Henry had no choice but to believe her. Her tears were still flowing, and the shaking in her fingers was nearly violent. She breathed in a ragged breath through her mouth, and held it as if it was the last breath she'd take, willing the pain inside of her to stop suffocating her. Remembering how the two women had become good friends over the last several months, despite that they tried to hide it, he sighed reluctantly.

"I believe you," he said, barely above a whisper. Regina perked up, a small glimmer of hope in dark brown eyes. Henry fidgeted with his fingers for a few moments before he looked up and said more confidently, "I believe that you didn't intentionally hurt her."

"Oh, Henry, Sweetie. I'm so sorry. I…" She reached out to touch him, but he pulled his hand away and out of her reach. That wounded look draped over her face once more, but Henry made no move to rectify the situation.

"Not yet," he said softly. "I need more time." Her eyebrows furrowed, but she empathized with how he must be feeling toward her. She couldn't say she blamed him. In fact, she was surprised he was even still in the same room with her. "So, how do we fix this?" he asked, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Regina honestly had no idea where to begin. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to find words suitable enough to answer him. Emma was cursed with a sleeping curse, and the only known way to break a sleeping curse was for her to kiss her True Love. But who was Emma's True Love? It certainly wasn't the Evil Queen, and she was the only person Emma had been interested in since entering Storybrooke. She had considered lying again, pretending that she knew exactly how to make this all okay, but she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"I really don't know, Henry."

"You said it was a sleeping curse, right?" At Regina's nod, he continued. "Well sleeping curses are broken with True Love's kiss, just like when Prince Charming kissed Snow White." Her stomach turned at the memory, but she was focused on more important issues.

"Emma doesn't have a True Love here. We can't save her that way." She reached out again to comfort him, her motherly instincts driving her actions, but he dodged her touch.

"We have to save her!" he yelled, exasperated. Tears began to roll down his cheeks again. "There has to be another way!" He rushed to his backpack, grabbing his storybook from within. He vigorously flipped through pages, searching desperately for an answer. With each turned page, his heart dropped a little more. "There has to be something in here that will explain how this works." He turned a few more pages, the speed with which he was flipping them increasing after each turn. "There just has to be." His mother moved closer, her heart breaking at his desperation. "True Love's kiss can't be the only way. Maybe if we…" His sentence trailed off, no solution presenting itself to him. As he sped through pages, he turned one too quickly, and the edge tore. "No!" He pressed his hands to the edges, attempting to mend it with pure willpower, frantically pressing it back together, only to watch it fall apart again.

"Henry…" Regina said soothingly, reaching her arm out to touch his shoulder.

"We have to fix it!" he yelled frantically. "We have to save Emma!"

She grabbed the book with one hand, gently pulling it from his lap. With the other, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He fought against her soft touch for only a moment before he collapsed in her arms, his need for comfort overriding his anger at his mother. He cried into her chest, his tiny shoulders shaking with each sob, his hand grasping at the material of her blouse around her collar. She rubbed his back in soothing circles, her own tears silently sliding down her cheeks and into his hair. She sniffled once, but the sound was unheard over the sound of Henry's sobs. She wiped them away with the back of her hand before nudging Henry's shoulders away from her. She looked him in his tear-filled eyes, cupping his chin gently.

"I'm going to fix this, my sweet prince. I'm going to make this right."

Although she was unsure of how she would do this, the determination and conviction in her voice convinced the boy. He buried his head in her neck, both of his arms wrapped around her. She kissed the side of his head, holding him close for a few moments longer, before she spoke up.

"Okay, I'm going to call Catherine now. And she's going to take you to the hospital." Henry sniffled and wiped his eyes. "You can stay with Emma there. Keep her company until I figure this out."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"I'm going to speak with someone. Someone important. He might know what to do."

 **[X]**

Walking out of the pawn shop, Regina was filled with so many emotions that she was almost numb. She was unable to feel them all at once. Joy and fear, frustration and anxiety, guilt and sorrow, all twisting around inside her stomach, proving to do nothing but make her sick. As she reached for the handle of her car door with a shaking hand, she caught sight of her reflection in the car window. She was shocked by how disheveled she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she had cried on the way to the pawn shop, her mouth had creases she'd never noticed before. But the worst part was that her face looked nearly lifeless. After finally experiencing happiness for the first time in years, she was now feeling so defeated. Her conversation with Rumple kept replaying in her mind.

" _And what brings you here, Madame Mayor?" Mr. Gold asked, leaning on his cane behind the counter._

" _Cut the act. I know you're awake," she shot back._

" _Act? Whatever do you mean?"_

" _You're awake, Rumple. And I need your help." Even as she asked, she scrunched her nose up in displeasure. She hated asking the imp for help, but saving Emma was more important._

" _Ah, so that's why you're here," he said, a large smile splayed across his face. "It must be that time."_

" _What do you mean? What time?" she snapped, stepping closer to him, placing her hands on the counter. He held a hand up to stop her from coming closer._

" _I think you have more pressing matters to attend to. What can I help you with, dearie?"_

 _She hung her head, taking in a deep breath. When she picked it up, she brushed hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Emma accidentally drank a sleeping curse, and I need to know how to wake her." Rumple began to chuckle, shaking his head as he did so. "And what exactly is so funny?"_

" _I just find it amusing," he began between laughs, "that the Evil Queen, of all people, doesn't know how to wake someone from a sleeping curse. One would think that you'd at least remember that much. Shall I tell you the story of Snow White and Prince Charming?"_

" _This isn't funny, imp. True Love's kiss can't wake Emma. I need something else."_

" _It can't wake Emma? Or you don't want it to?"_

" _Excuse me?" she questioned._

" _If True Love's kiss wakes Emma, your precious curse will break. And you really don't want that now, do you?" Rumple's eyebrow raised, and a knowing smirk crossed his face._

" _I don't care about the curse, Rumple. Not anymore." She hung her head for another brief moment before pushing herself away from the counter. "If you're not going to help me, I'll do it myself."_

" _Ah, but there's your answer, dearie," he said, coming out from behind the counter. Regina stopped walking and turned to face him, her confusion etched on her face. "True Love's kiss will wake Emma, Regina. You're just looking in the wrong places." She began to understand what the old man was saying, but it didn't seem possible. She remained silent as he took a few steps closer. He pointed a finger toward her chest, speaking softer than usual. "You should look at yourself first." Her jaw dropped open and she slowly shook her head._

" _Me? Rumple, I don't know what you're talking about. It couldn't possibly be…"_

" _Fate is a funny thing, Your Majesty. And the Savior is meant to break your curse. I just didn't see it happening this way." Regina was still silently shaking her head, the gravity of the situation hitting her once again. "Now you have to choose, Regina. Wake Emma and break the curse, or choose the curse and lose Emma. It's up to you. But think long and hard about this one, dearie. There are many consequences at stake."_

By now, she had arrived at Storybrooke General and was walking through the front doors, her heart racing. Katherine had texted her to inform her of Emma's room number so she would know where to find Henry. As she walked, she seemed almost zombie-like, as if she were simply going through motions, oblivious to all around her. The gasps and scared looks that usually brought a smile to her face had gone unnoticed, and the gasps quickly turned to quiet whispers, discussing the Mayor's uncharacteristically disheveled appearance.

As she approached the room, she saw Katherine sitting on a bench reading a book. She lifted her head to notice Regina and rose from her seat, a look of concern gracing her face. "Madame Mayor, are you okay?" The brunette didn't answer aloud, but slowly nodded her head. "Okay, well Henry is inside with Emma. Mary Margaret and Ruby are in there as well. Mary Margaret said she'd keep an eye on Henry, but I said I'd wait outside for you."

"Thank you," Regina answered. She put a hand gently on Katherine's shoulder and stared into the room for a brief moment.

"Regina, you seem dazed. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need some water or something?"

"No, thank you." She finally made eye contact. "I just have quite a lot on my mind." She looked at Katherine long and hard before saying, "I want you to know something, Katherine." The blonde nodded, signifying that she was paying full attention. Regina continued.

"I want you to know that I really do care about you. You're my only friend here in Storybrooke, and no matter what happens, just know that I have actually grown quite fond of you." Katherine had opened her mouth to respond, but words failed her. Before she could come up with a polite way to express her puzzlement, Regina was walking into the hospital room, leaving her with her thoughts.

As she entered the room, she saw Henry sitting on Emma's right closer to the far wall. Mary Margaret was at the foot of the bed, holding the railing, Ruby at her side. When her presence was noticed, Mary Margaret and Ruby both looked completely caught off guard by her entrance in the room, having expected Emma's room to be the last place they'd see the Mayor.

"Oh, Madame Mayor. What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked, immediately stepping further away from the door and closer to the wall, Ruby close to follow.

"I'm here to see Emma," she said matter-of-factly. But her tone was missing its usual bite when addressing the school teacher, and the two friends exchanged curious glances.

Regina had yet to really look at the pair. Her focus was on the sleeping blonde in the hospital bed that she had grown to love. She looked so peaceful lying there, as if she didn't have a single problem in the whole world. She observed that her breathing was slow and shallow, nearly non-existent. The monitor in the corner was beeping slowly, signifying that Emma's heartrate was a below an average pace. Regina sighed heavily and turned to Henry.

"Hi, sweetie," she said kindly, a warm, small smile crossing her face. He gave her an awkward and forced smile in return, his hurt feelings still too new.

"May I have the room please?" she asked, addressing the others. Mary Margaret silently nodded and moved to leave, but Ruby stayed and leaned a hand against the bed.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" she asked, the accusation blatant.

"Ruby!" the teacher exclaimed, smacking her arm with the back of her hand. She moved past her, hoping to squeeze out of the room before the hot-tempered Mayor tore into the sexy waitress, but the response was quick and simple.

"No, I won't hurt her."

Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks and turned to face the brunette standing beside the bed. She was acting so odd, and her uncharacteristic behavior had peaked her interest. She observed for a moment, and the Mayor turned and placed a hand on the edge of the bed without touching the sleeping woman. Her whisper was barely audible, but Mary Margaret could have sworn she heard, "I'd never hurt Emma."

Ruby stood staring obviously, her brow furrowed in curiosity. The teacher grabbed her arm gently and tugged her toward the door, giving Regina and Henry some space. She paused for a moment, trying to see more of why Regina was acting so strangely, but then reluctantly followed her friend out the door to the bench down the hallway.

After waiting for the others to be out of earshot, Henry said, "Did you find a way to help her?" Regina sighed heavily. Walking to the other side of the room, she kneeled in front of Henry to be eyelevel with the boy sitting in the chair.

"Henry, I want to be honest with you from now on, okay? No more lying." He slowly nodded his head. "I think that I may have found a way to help Emma." The excitement was evident on his face, but she continued. "But I can't promise you that it will work." And then there was the disappointment again. She gently placed her hands on his knees, and he didn't pull away as he had earlier. She smiled warmly at him. "I'm going to do my best to wake Emma, but I need you to be prepared for what will happen if this works." He seemed confused, and she sighed heavily once again. It was hard enough for her to accept the consequences for herself, let alone knowing what she was about to put her son through. She covered his hand with hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of his, as she had done so many times before.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to explain this as best I can, and when I finish, you can ask whatever questions you still have, okay?" He nodded again. "Good boy. Now, I'm going to kiss Emma in order to wake her. But if this works like Mr. Gold thinks it will, the curse is going to break."

"I knew Emma would be the one to break the curse!" he shouted, unable to contain his excitement. Regina smiled at him, but the smile was undeniably sad.

"Yes, Henry. Emma is the Savior." He wiggled in his seat, the excitement of it all preventing him from sitting still. And then he realized.

"Wait, _you_ are going to kiss Emma? I thought it had to be True Love?"

"Well, you see. The curse wasn't the only thing that I was lying about, Henry. Emma and I have been seeing each other romantically. But we both found it best to keep it a secret until we were sure that a relationship was something that we both wanted." The boy's brow furrowed as he tried to understand why hiding their relationship was so important. "We thought that a big change like this in your life would be one that we didn't want to make unless we were sure that we wouldn't have to change it again, at least not for a while. We didn't want to disappoint you." He nodded his head.

"So, you love Emma?"

Regina looked him in his eyes and found no accusations or disbelief. Just a simple question from a curious boy. She smiled before she answered.

"Yes, I love her. Very much so."

Henry stared at his hands in concentration, trying to wrap his head around all the new information he'd been given. She gave him a few moments to process his thoughts before she continued to the most difficult part.

"Now, if the kiss works and the curse breaks, there are going to be a lot of people that will be very angry with me."

"Like Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes, like Snow and Charming." She sighed. "And the rest of the townspeople that I cursed." She paused, trying to choose her next words wisely. "Henry, I'm going to be punished for my actions. And what the means yet, I'm not sure. But I want you to be prepared for me to be gone for a little while. Maybe even a long time." He stayed quiet, but she could see a small hint of sadness on the boy's face. He was just still so angry and hurt. "You will probably stay with Emma for a while."

"Well then won't I see you at Emma's loft?"

"No, sweetie. I don't think so. I don't think Emma will be wanting to see me for a long time."

"But she's the Savior. Her heart is good. She'll forgive you." She smiled at his naivety, but shook her head gently.

"No, I don't think so. And even if she does miraculously forgive me, I think I'm going to be sent away for quite some time."

"Like jail?" he asked, frightened. She sighed.

"Yes, something like that."

A heavy silence filled the room, and Regina relished in these last moments with her son. She continued to rub her thumb over the back of his hand, and did her best to comfort him. For a moment, she believed this was the last contact she'd have with her son. But before she knew it, Henry was throwing himself in her arms.

"I know that I said I was mad at you, but I'm sorry. I don't want you to go to away, Mom." He cried on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him close. She rubbed one hand on his back, and used the other to hold his head close to her neck. Tears streamed down her own cheeks and she shushed him gently, comforting him.

"Now now, my sweet prince. There's no need to be sorry. You're allowed to still be angry with me. I hurt you, and being upset with me is a natural response to that. You don't have to be sorry for feeling that way, okay?" He pulled is head back and sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Regina reached a tissue from the bedside table and handed it to him, still rubbing a hand along his back while he blew his nose.

She wiped her own tears before she put her finger under his chin and lifted it to face her. "I want you to listen to me, okay? I want you to learn from this. Learn from my mistakes." He nodded his head and wiped his running nose again. "All actions have consequences. And my selfish wants back in the Enchanted Forest all those years ago are catching up with me now. I have to pay for my mistakes, Henry. And that means losing everything I love." Tears welled in his eyes again, and she wiped them away with her thumb, more of her own tears caught in her throat as she said, "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

"It's okay, Mom," he said through more tears. "You've changed. I couldn't see it before, but I know now. You're not the Evil Queen anymore."

"No, baby. I'm not." He smiled, but she continued. "But the former queen still has to pay for her mistakes. And I'm afraid that it took me a little too long to realize how wrong I was." He frowned, and she rubbed his forehead, pretending to get rid of his frowning wrinkles. He giggled softly, and she smiled warmly at him.

"All I ask is that you remember how much I love you." He stared at her intently, studying her face in case it was the last time he'd ever see her. With tears in his eyes, he answered her.

"I love you too, Mom."

She slid him from her lap back onto the floor where he stood. She leveled herself with him again and kissed him softly on the forehead. She then stood and rubbed the back of his head affectionately before she said, "Now, go ahead back out there with Katherine. I don't want you in here in case something goes wrong."

He nodded and walked toward the door. When he reached the threshold, he paused briefly to look back at his mother, the sadness evident across his features, before he hung his head and walked into the hallway.

Once he was through the door, she collapsed into the chair and sobbed. She felt the pain in her chest, as if someone had taken her heart from within her and was squeezing it tightly in their fist. She sobbed so violently that she almost couldn't catch her breath. She felt the bile snaking its way up her throat, threatening to spill from her mouth at any moment. She'd lost her son, her little pride and joy, all for revenge. She never meant for this to happen. She never meant for her little boy to have to feel the weight of his mother's sins. He had forgiven her. He loved her again, and they had been spending so much quality time together these last few months. And right when she thought she had him back, she lost him for good. Snow and Charming would probably have her executed outside of Town Hall, and her son would be left without his mother. At least he would have Emma, his other mother, and that left her with some comfort.

After some time, she pulled herself together, wiping her tears with a tissue. The pain in her chest and the shaking in her hands remained, but she dragged herself out of the chair. She walked to the edge of the bed, tugging the chair behind her. When she was close enough, she put the chair beneath her and sat down. She reached for Emma's hand, feeling how cold the pale skin was beneath her own warm skin.

"And then there's you," she said softly to the sleeping blonde. She rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand, just as she did Henry's. "I'm going to lose you before I ever really had you." She allowed her hand to travel further up Emma's arm, softly brushing her fingers against her forearm, the machine behind them signaling that her heartrate was getting slower.

"I really hated you when you first arrived here, Miss Swan. So passionately I despised you. But simultaneously, you intrigued me. I knew so much, and yet so little. You poked and prodded me in ways that no one else ever dared to. I fought with you constantly. But then," she brushed her fingers up her forearm and then back down toward her hand, "you decided to be the bigger person." She intertwined their fingers and held her hand close to her chest. "You put Henry before everything else, and it was in that moment that I realized that life is more than just battles of wits and revenge. There is so much love in the world, even in the most unexpected of places." She moved her chair closer to the edge of the bed, bringing cold pale fingers to her lips. She kissed them gently, one by one.

"You never gave up on me. I fought my feelings for you. I tried with everything in me to keep them at bay. But that stubborn Charming blood in you runs deep. And as much as it pains me to say it, I love that about you. You never give up." She kissed the palm of her hand, letting her eyes flutter closed, breathing in the scent of vanilla and the original scent of Emma one last time.

She rested her lover's hand back on the bed before rising from her seat. She leaned over Emma's sleeping figure, holding her weight up with a hand placed beside Emma's head. She used her other hand to softly brush her hair away from her face. She smiled down at her sleeping girlfriend, a tear rolling down her cheek. She whispered, "I can only hope that you don't give up on me now." Leaning in until she was a breath away from soft pink lips, she said quietly, "I love you, Emma."

Gripping the sheets beneath her hand, she prepared herself for a blast as she pressed her lips firmly against Emma's. But instead of an explosion, there was a gentle breeze and a bright light. Her body was filled with warmth, but her hair was blown back by the wind that entered the room, despite the closed windows. She felt a tingling sensation start in her lips and spread to warm her cheeks. From there it spread like wildfire, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, enveloping her in comfort.

Pulling away, she heard a small gasp from below her as Emma's eyes opened, green eyes finding brown. She smiled so widely, she was sure it would split her face in two. Emma touched her cheek softly, blinking to adjust to the change in light. She wiped away the tears streaming down Regina's face, her confusion etched in her eyebrows.

"Regina, baby. Don't cry. What's wrong?" The brunette shook her head, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before all hell broke loose. "Is this a hospital? Why am I in the…."

"I love you, Emma Swan."

The smile that overtook Emma's face in that moment was one of sheer joy and happiness. Her eyes had a certain sparkle to them, one that Regina had never seen before. She placed her own hand on the one on her cheek and closed her eyes, but she felt a gentle tug pulling her down and back toward the bed. Emma pulled her in for another kiss, before she whispered, "I love you too, Regina Mills."

The gentle kiss was suddenly filled with more passion as Regina took all that Emma was willing to give her. She wove her hands through blonde silk, holding her close. She snaked her tongue into her mouth, a small whimper escaping Emma's lips as she welcomed her lover fully. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, leaving both women panting and breathless. They rested their foreheads together, catching their breath and relishing in each other's company, when the door slammed open, and someone came running in.

"Regina, get away from my daughter!"

Regina tensed immediately, but she obeyed silently, releasing her hold on Emma and stepping a few feet away from the bed. Emma began to sit up, attempting to explain.

"No, Mary Margaret. It's fine! We're to…. I'm sorry, your what?"

Mary Margaret turned her attention from the Mayor to the confused blonde in bed. She smiled warmly at her, a look of relief on her face. Standing at the end of the bed, she touched Emma's foot through her blanket, resting her hand on it as if to assure herself that this was real. Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"My daughter. You are my daughter, Emma."

Emma blinked slowly, her mouth slightly agape. Her palms started to sweat, and she felt an uneasiness in her stomach that she didn't believe was related to her hospital stay.

"I can't be," she stated firmly. "That's impossible. It doesn't make any sense. Now you sound like Henry."

"But Henry is right," the school teacher answered. "Magic is real. The curse is real. It's all true." Emma shook her head, refusing to believe such nonsense.

"Regina," she said, addressing her girlfriend, quietly standing off the side of her bed. "Tell her to stop saying stuff like this. Tell her it's not true."

Regina slammed her eyes closed once more, a small quiet choking sound escaping her throat as she tried to keep herself from crying. Despite her best efforts, more tears began to fall, but she wiped them quickly. She inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaling it slowly out her mouth. She raised her eyes once more to meet those of her lover before speaking.

"It is true, Emma." Her mouth fell open once more as Regina continued to speak. "Henry is correct. Magic is real. And Mary Margaret is your mother."

Emma ran a hand down her face, processing what she had been told, the sweat on her palms only mingling with the sweat now shining on her forehead and cheeks. Her fingers were shaking, and she felt a fuzziness in her head that she only felt in times of extreme anxiety. It felt as though her brain was on a radio station that wasn't quite clear, and only some information could come through. She was reminded of every time that Henry had told her magic was real, simultaneously reminding her of every time that she had told him it wasn't. He insisted that…

"Oh god," she said, dropping her hand from her face. "That means that…." She couldn't say it aloud. That would make it real. That would solidify the betrayal she felt seeping into the edges of her heart. She felt the acid rising in her throat as she looked at Regina, who by now had tears streaming down her face. Her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth, struggling to stave off the sobs that were threating to wrack her body at any moment. This was the moment she would truly lose it all.

"That means that you're the Evil Queen."

Regina never moved. She didn't deny or confirm the accusation. She didn't even flinch. The silence in the room was deafening, and Emma felt like she would lose her mind at any moment. All of this was so overwhelming. Things she believed to be just fairy tales were not only real but were her life. She was the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. She went from an orphan to a princess in just moments, and yet she could only focus on one thing. Regina, the one person who had made her feel safe and loved, had lied to her in the worst of ways.

"Regina," she choked out, her own tears forming a lump in her throat. "Say something."

"Yes," she whispered. "I am the Evil Queen."

"Oh my god," Emma choked on her words and the tears fell freely now. She threw her face in her hands, the anger boiling to the surface, smothering out all her other overwhelming feelings. "I trusted you," she said, teeth clenched. Mary Margaret stood quietly observing, lost as to what the connection was between the two women.

"I know," Regina said between tears, "but I never meant…."

"Snow!" Ruby came barging in, hugging her friend tightly. "The curse," she then said, looking around the room. "It's broken." They shared another short embrace before she turned to Regina. "If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Regina shook her head, realizing the gravity of the situation. The curse was broken, everyone was awake, and they would most likely want her head on a stake.

"Emma," she said desperately, rushing to the edge of the bed, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I _do_ love you."

The Sheriff only stared at her as Regina backed slowly away from the bed. She wiped a stray tear from her eyes before turning and running down the hallway to safety. Emma watched her leave before turning to Snow standing at the foot of the bed.

"It's true," she said quietly. Snow looked at her with adoration as she slowly stepped closer. She sat on the edge and reached her hands out slowly, cradling her daughter's face in her hands. She began to cry freely now as she pulled Emma into a tight hug.

"You found us," she said through her tears, holding her close to her chest. Emma sat dumbfounded, still so shocked at all that had occurred.

"Grandma?" Henry asked, walking back into the room. Snow laughed, surprised to hear such a title used in her direction, having not known their relation while under the curse.

"Yes, Henry," she said, turning to the boy as he walked to her side of the bed. She pulled him into a hug, never letting her one hand leave Emma's arm. "I suppose so."

"You did it," he said to Emma. "You saved them." His smile split his face in half, and Snow brushed his hair from his forehead.

"She saved all of us," she said proudly, her smile matching Henry's.

Emma moved her mouth slowly, as if she was trying to say words but couldn't think of any to say. She looked dumbfounded at the woman on the bed next to her. She forced a small smile toward Henry, one that faded quickly, before she began to push herself out from underneath the covers.

"Emma, do you want to talk about…. it?"

"What?" she asked, searching the room for her clothes. Snow stood from her side of the bed.

"Us? Your life? Everything?"

"Can we do everything maybe later? With a glass of wine?" she said, finding her bag of clothes on a nearby chair, having been removed by hospital staff. "Or several… bottles," she added under her breath. She stepped into the restroom to change her clothes.

"I know it's a lot to take in," the teacher said, after the Sheriff emerged from behind the door, "and I don't want to push. But I've been waiting for this a long time and…."

"Yeah, so have I," she snapped. "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagine who you might be! But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being…." She paused, struggling to digest all the information that she had been given over the last few minutes. "I just need a little time, that's all." She shrugged, in a manner that suggested she was hoping for some sympathy. This wasn't easy for her to just accept that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Snow…" came Red's voice, interrupting the tension. Everyone followed the wolf's gaze out the window, witnessing a commotion. A large group of people was hollering and running down Main Street.

"There you are," Archie said, running into the room. He touched Emma's arm softly. "I need your help." All eyes were on Dr. Hopper as he breathlessly tried to enlist the Sheriff's help. "Dr. Whale has whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her."

At that, Emma was throwing on her shoes and making her way to the door. Henry looked out the window, panicked. "Please help her," he said, turning to his blonde mother. "She's still my mom." All she could do was nod before turning and heading out the door.

"Emma, wait!" Snow called after her.

"I have to help her," she said. She slipped on her jacket and ran her way to Mifflin Street.

* * *

 **I hope this was worth the wait! Please tell me what you think! Reviews really mean the world to me. Thank you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter. I know it took _forever_ , but I needed the storyline to be just right. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, despite my desire to.

* * *

Running up to the Mayoral Mansion, Emma pushed her way through the massive crowd out front. She felt as if she'd go deaf with the noise that the crowd was creating, hitting the door and calling for Regina to leave her home.

"Everyone please!" Emma yelled over the gathering. She made her way to the porch, where she stood and faced the townspeople seeing them all red-faced and irate. She yelled again to get their attention. When the group settled, she tried to speak. "Listen to me. This isn't how we handle this."

"She cursed us all!" yelled Grumpy from the back.

A woman off to Emma's left shouted, "She deserves to be punished!"

"She deserves to be executed," Grumpy added again.

"I mean this with the utmost respect to all of you," Emma began, moving her hands as if she was patting the air, the same way one would calm down a group of children, "but you're not in your world anymore. You're in this world. _My_ world. And that's not how we deal with injustice. She will face the consequences that the justice system sees fit."

"What justice system?" Dr. Whale said. "This town is run by Regina!" The group began to chatter again, nodding their heads in agreement, poising to start the pounding again.

"Let me take care of this, okay? I'm still the Sheriff of this town, so I'll deal with the situation. I need everyone to go home, get some rest, and reconnect with loved ones. Let me handle Regina." The crowd began to protest, but she stood her ground. "Go home," she asserted. "Rioting doesn't make you much better than her. Revenge won't solve anything. You have more important things to do right now. Prioritize family and friends. Find your loved ones."

As the crowd began to dissipate, Emma sighed. She wasn't ready to put away her own feelings of hurt and betrayal just yet. It was too new, and she understood why the citizens of Storybrooke were surrounding her house, demanding that she face the consequences of her actions. She just had to ensure she kept a level head about it.

The last of the Enchanted Foresters reluctantly left the yard and headed back down the street, mumbling to themselves, leaving Emma to herself on the porch. She reached under the mat in front of the door and found the extra key that Regina had left there for her on more than one occasion. She silently thanked whatever deity prevented the rioters from finding it and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Immediately noticing how quiet the house was, she began to wonder if Regina was even there at all. And then she heard the sniffles coming from the dining room.

Rolling her eyes, she walked toward the sound in the dining room, clenching and unclenching her fists as she walked. She could've sworn that she heard her own heartbeat bouncing off the walls. The closer she got, the more enraged and betrayed she felt. Before she even fully entered the room, she started ranting, all thoughts of level-headedness flying out the window.

"So, you mean to tell me that the entire time we were together," she said, rounding the corner and entering the dining room, "you thought it was a great idea to lie to me?" Regina sat at the table, her hands folded around a cup of tea. She remained silent, so Emma continued. "I guess that isn't surprising thinking that you thought it was a grand idea to curse an entire land!" She was now pacing the room along the wall across from the queen, flailing her hands as she walked. "You lied to everyone in this town, so why should I be any different? You never cared about me. I'm just like everyone else to you."

"Emma, don't say that. You know that isn't true," Regina said adamantly, breaking her silence for the first time. She wiped another tear.

"I don't know anything anymore. You've done nothing but lie to me since the moment I came into this stupid town. The stupid town that you created! Your entire life is a lie!" She turned to face the brunette, raising her voice a bit more. "Was anything you ever said to me actually true?"

"I do love you, Emma" she said with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sure" she snapped back sarcastically. "Because tricking me into opening up to you just for you to betray me like this really screams love." She started pacing again.

"I didn't trick you," she said, trying to defend herself. But her lover wasn't having it.

"How didn't you?! You told me that you were this single mom struggling to raise your son because you were so busy running this town with an iron fist, Madame Mayor." She said the moniker with disgust, scrunching up her nose like something smelled foul. "But that's not true. You're an evil queen that cursed an entire community of people because you didn't like that Snow fucking White was 'the fairest in the land' or whatever psycho bullshit that caused this disaster."

"I'm not that shallow!" Regina stood to her feet defensively. "It was much deeper than the idiotic story that this land created, Emma. Don't demean me like that. Don't you dare."

"But you can demean me? You can just make a fool out of me, playing with my emotions like a goddamn fiddle and its fine?" She pointed at her accusingly. "But there are no morals or boundaries when it comes to you. You do as you please, Your Majesty. And everyone else has to suffer at your hand." The brunette stood there silently, knowing she couldn't disagree. "And Henry!" She added, shaking her head. "You made everyone in this godforsaken town think that he was crazy! You sent him to see a shrink for Christ's sake! Knowing damn well that everything in that book was…"

She fell against the wall, one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth. She felt as if she'd been sucker punched in the gut, and Regina knew just by watching the color drain from her face what realization dawned on her.

"…it was real. Everything in the book is real." She spoke slowly, as if the words were concrete falling from her lips to the polished wood floor below. "You're a murderer." The words hung in the air as the atmosphere turned to ice, and Regina knew there was no coming back from this. "You're a mass murderer. You slaughtered entire villages and didn't look back."

"I was different then," she whispered. But her words went unheard as Emma pushed a chair violently away from the table. It tipped and crashed to the floor. "You're a fucking murderer!" She stood in the doorway, pointing the same accusatory finger at Regina. "You will never, and I mean _never_ , see Henry again."

"Emma, no. Please don't say that," Regina begged, following her toward the front door. "I would never hurt Henry. I love him more than anything, Emma. You have to believe me." She reached for her arm, grasping her wrist gently, but the Sheriff yanked it away.

"Don't touch me."

"If you don't believe anything I ever said to you, fine," Regina said, releasing her arm and holding her hands up in front of her in surrender. "But you have to know that I would never hurt Henry. I'm his mother."

"I don't know anything anymore," she sneered. "Except for that I won't let my son be anywhere near a monster like you."

"Emma please!" Regina cried, reaching for her one last time as she walked out the door, shutting the hard wood behind her. The mayor closed the distance between she and the door, slamming her hands firmly against it for support before she turned and pressed her back against the white paint, sliding down until she hit the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, dropping her head into her hands, and sobbed.

Several minutes passed before there was a quiet knock at the door. She momentarily thought she imagined it, but she heard a follow up knock that was just a little bit louder. She slowly stood and opened the door to find the very same blonde that just stormed out. She still looked irate, but Regina noticed the way she ever so slightly rocked on her heels in nervousness and her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

"You have to come with me," she said nearly under her breath. Regina stared at her, the confusion evident on her face, but she didn't move. "You're literally the most wanted person in all of Maine, Regina. I have to take you to the station." Realization dawned on her, and she turned around, putting her hands behind her back. She hung her head and waited to feel the cold metal against her hands. Emma habitually reached for her cuffs in her belt, but a twinge of guilt made her palms feel sweaty. Angry at herself for still having a soft spot for the brunette, she dropped her hand away from the cuffs and instead, gently gripped her bicep, turning her around.

"I'm not cuffing you," she said, rolling her eyes. Not wanting her to think things were okay with them, she added, "You're not dangerous. If you had your magic back, you would have destroyed half the town by now." She led the way down the walkway, brown eyes glued on her retreating form. Regina walked slowly behind her, rubbing at her wrist as if she really did have cuffs on. This was her walk of shame. This was her fall from grace.

She stood on the passenger side of the yellow bug, not sure if she should dare sit in the front seat, or if she should sit in the back like the prisoner she was. Emma opened the driver side door and paused to look at her. "Get in, Your Majesty. Or would you like one of your servants to get the door for you?" She stood there for a moment more before reaching for the door in the front. When she opened it and the Sheriff didn't protest, she proceeded to get in and sit down.

The ride to the station was silent, each woman lost in her own thoughts. Emma was seething, coming to one realization after another about the world she thought she knew. Mary Margaret was her mother and David Nolan her father. Both of which are fairy tale characters. Her now ex-girlfriend was the Evil Queen that massacred entire villages. She was the princess and the savior, sent through some magical tree to this world where she lived her entire life believing that not a single person on this earth ever wanted her. She knew now that it's because the people who cared were in a different realm entirely. But that didn't excuse them just putting her in a tree and hoping for the best! Now she was upset with them too. How could they not want to keep their daughter with them and protect her? How could they sentence her to a life of loneliness and heartache?

At that moment, the ground began to shake, and Emma slammed on the breaks, sending them each lurching forward. The shaking stopped nearly as quickly as it had begun, and she sat wide-eyed and panicked.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, looking around outside. Everything seemed to be intact apart from a few trash cans and flowerpots knocked over. She eyed Regina and said, "Tell me what the hell that was."

"I don't know, Miss Swan," Regina snapped back. She knew she had no right to be mad. She was absolutely abhorrent. But being at odds with Emma felt more comfortable than wallowing in her own pity. She had not the slightest idea why the ground was shaking. But she had enough accusations being thrown at her for things she was at fault for. She wouldn't be accepting the blame for anything else.

"Okay, well this was _your_ curse and _your_ town. So, it's _your_ problem, isn't it?"

"As I do recall, Sheriff, I'm a prisoner now, not the mayor. So, it seems to me that it would be _your_ problem then." She flashed a wicked smile, and Emma's face flushed red. Her reaction was enough to convince the former mayor that she was doing all she could, all that Cora taught her. Remain poised and graceful, even under pressure. Play the cards as if you still hold the power and hide the pain under a mask of anger and hatred. Inside, she felt empty and alone. But on the outside, she was the Evil Queen that everyone feared, and rightfully so. Falling back into her comfortable old habits was her only option.

"This is the real you, you sick bitch." Regina raised one eyebrow, pretending that her words didn't sting. "Everything that happened over these last few months was all a ploy. You just wanted your way with me, just like everyone else." At that, her mask fell. She never used Emma like that. Noticing her change in demeanor, Emma carried on. "Oh, don't pretend you care now. I opened my heart to you. I told you some of my darkest secrets and deepest insecurities, and you used them against me."

"I've done a lot of awful things, Emma. But that isn't one of them," she said. Keeping up her persona was so difficult after falling for the blonde so hard.

"Isn't tearing people's hearts out what you're best at? Isn't that kind of your thing?" Silence emanated between them and Regina felt that deep ache within her chest once again, as if her own heart had been crushed. "Congratulations, Regina," she mumbled. "You've claimed another victim." She put the car back in drive and headed toward the station once again.

 **[X]**

"We have to do _something_ ," Snow said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I agree, Emma. We have to do more than just leave her in there," Charming added, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I need time to think, okay? I just need a minute," she answered, chewing on her thumb nail. She lifted her eyes to look through the glass walls of her office. She saw Regina sitting at the edge of her bed in the cell, fidgeting with her fingers and fumbling with her clothes, completely oblivious to the conversation happening behind those walls, despite that she could see they were all upset.

"Sweetie," Snow said, stepping closer to her, "you're new to all of this. Why don't you just let us handle this, okay? You take some time to adjust."

"I'm the Sheriff. I can handle it," she said, lowering her eyes again. She moved some files around on her desk, opening and closing a few as if playing with the items on her desk would emphasize her point.

"We're your parents, Honey," David added, stepping closer and putting his hand on her forearm. "We're all together now. Let us help you." He rubbed his thumb soothingly over her arm, but she pulled it away.

"I needed your help when you sent me through some magical portal to an unknown land. I don't really need it now. I know how to do my job."

As the hurt washed over both their faces, the ground began to shake once again, and the lights flickered. The shakes were more violent this time, and nearly everything flew off her desk. Snow dropped to the ground and covered her head in an attempt to keep falling objects from hitting her. Charming grabbed Emma and wrapped an arm around her, protecting her.

After the shaking ceased, Snow stood and stormed out of the office, rushing towards Regina's cell.

"What did you do?!" she demanded.

"Like mother like daughter, I see," she quipped, standing from the dirty cell floor and dusting off her black slacks.

"What did you do?" she asked again, punctuating each word as if it were its own sentence. She walked closer to the cell and gripped the bars. David and Emma came running out the office behind her, approaching the scene.

"As I told the princess earlier," she said dismissively, "it's not me." She looked directly into Snow's brown eyes when she said, "If it were, you'd all be dead."

"Let's just take her to the town square now," David nearly hissed. "I'm sure everyone would love to see a good old execution."

"She's not dying," Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"She killed millions, Emma. She deserves the death penalty," he reasoned.

"And she's Henry's mother. I promised the kid I wouldn't let that happen to her. She's not dying."

"David," Snow said. She took him by the arm and led him out the side door where they could talk in the hallway and out of earshot.

"Did Henry really ask you that?" Regina asked.

"Yes, he did," she answered. "Because he's a good kid. But how he turned out that way, I have no idea." Regina put her mask back in place.

"He turned out a hell of a lot better than if you'd raised him. Jail life is no life for a child, Miss Swan."

"You made him think he was crazy," she bit back.

"And you made him feel unwanted," Regina spat. She saw instantly that she'd struck a nerve and she pushed on, lashing out as her last form of defense. "You did to him just as your parents did to you."

"Don't you dare say that!" she shouted, lunging forward and grabbing the bars as her mother had done earlier.

She was knocked to the hard tiled floor as another violent shake took all that was in the Sheriff's station and threw it in disarray. Snow and Charming were heard yelling from across the station. Regina crawled for cover beneath the bed in her cell. Emma lied face down on the floor, too afraid to try and move. Her arms were across the back of her head and neck as they teach children to do during tornado drills at school. Her nerves felt like they were on fire and she wasn't sure if it was from being so angry at Regina or if it was from the complete fear that she was in now.

No one moved until everything stilled. And even then, they were cautious. Charming stood first, motioning for Snow to stay down. "Emma?" he called. But when he didn't hear a response, he started pacing to their side of the station. He went back down the hallway he and Snow had stood in and into the main area of the station. Inside, he saw the desks overturned, papers and clutter everywhere. One light was detached from the ceiling and was hanging by its wires, swinging back and forth, flickering. He called her name again, but no response. He pushed through the debris, ducking below wires stepping over chairs.

"I'm fine, David," she finally answered. She shoved the filing cabinet that had fallen on her leg in the opposite direction, and stood up, stretching. Snow came running in behind David, taking a moment to observe the room in shock. Regina crawled out from underneath the bed and surveyed the room, just as shocked as everyone else. When all eyes turned to her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If one more of you accuses me of this…"

"There's a giant hole in the middle of town! There's a gaping hole!" Grumpy had come barreling through the doors and into the station, arms flailing. "Your Majesty," he said, bowing to Snow. "A huge crater just appeared in the middle of Storybrooke! There was this horrible shaking and a gust of wind and then suddenly there was an endless pit! Come look!" He ran out as quickly as he'd arrived. David gave Snow's arm a gentle squeeze.

"You stay here. I'll go check it out."

"No, I'm coming with you!" She reached for his hand, not wanting to be separated from him again so soon. She reached behind her for Emma's as well, but she slowly pulled her hand loose. Still feeling the need to assert her independence to her newfound parents, she detached herself from them, taking a step back.

"I think the Sheriff should be there, don't you?" she said, trying to emphasize she was going with them as apart of her duty to the town and not as a member of the royal family.

"Yes," Snow answered in disappointed agreement. She started to head for the door, but Emma didn't follow. She turned to see her still standing in front of Regina's cell.

"What about Regina?"

"What do you mean? She stays in her cell. She's a murderer," David answered flatly.

"Do you see this place? It's dangerous in here. She can't just stay here." She watched as the couple debated on what to do. Snow slowly nodded her head.

"She's right, David," she said in response. "Leaving her trapped helplessly in a cell while everything falls apart makes us no better than she is." Regina rolled her eyes, but kept her arms firmly crossed against her chest in her tell-tale sign of insecurity and fear that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde. David shrugged uncommittedly, knowing that they were both right even though he didn't like the answer.

"Then what do you suggest we do with her?" he asked.

"She comes with me." Snow and David both looked a bit confused and she said, "Any sign of funny business and I put the cuffs on her. But she stays by my side. And like she said, if she wanted us dead, we would be by now." The two exchanged a look with one another that Emma didn't quite understand before David questioned her again.

"Don't you think she should be with me? I mean, no offense, Emma. But I'm a little stronger and can handle any nonsense."

"Oh, please, shepherd boy. You couldn't even manage a farm, let alone a queen."

"Shut up, Regina," Emma snapped. "Look, I respect you both," she said, addressing her friends, "as the royalty of your land. But you also have a long running history with Regina, and I think that sometimes your bias might get in the way." The Charmings looked offended, but Emma clarified. "It's entirely justified, don't get me wrong." The former Mayor sighed dramatically, just for the effect her two cents would have. "But you also both advocated for killing her a few minutes ago, and at this moment in time, I seem to be the only one wanting to keep her alive." She glared at her ex-lover and added, "Regrettably. But it's for Henry. I made that boy a promise and I intend to keep it." She stood her ground firmly and shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "Deal?"

"Deal," they said in unison.

"Gross," the Queen mumbled.

"You're pushing it," Emma said, leaning in to put her key in the lock.

The heavy metal door swung open, but only so far, as it hit into a pile of books that had fallen from a nearby bookshelf torn from the wall in the magical earthquake. She squeezed her way through the gate and stepped into and over the debris in front of her, heading for the door that the Charmings had just walked through. Emma kept a close distance behind her, taking a moment every few steps to take a deep breath and calm her racing heartbeat. She still had yet to take a moment to process and she was already stepping into, quite literally, a mess. She could really use a stiff drink.

* * *

 **If you would be so kind, please leave reviews! I absolutely adore feedback in order to better improve my writing. Thanks in advance! (Hopefully the next update won't take me as long.)**


End file.
